Unexpected
by antihero276
Summary: Commander Shepard was given a second chance at living. He isn't going to let opportunity's pass him by anymore. Tali/M Shepard. Chapter 11 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is the first Fan-Fiction i've ever attempted, so try to bear with me lol. Any advice or whatnot is very appreciated. Ive been a mass effect fan since the first game was released, its a wonderful game universe that allows many stories by fans to be written on this site. Personally, Tali and Shepard are my favourite characters, ive read alot of the stories of them here, so i thought id try my hand at writing a bit. Ive been using the Very helpful mass effect wiki and Youtube, in addition to my own knowledge, to be as accurate as i can. im wondering if i should make this a one story thing, or add some more chapters after this one, ill need your opinions. Alright, here goes nothing! just some info on my idea of this Shepard first:**

**Commander Jesse Shepard, Council Spectre**

**Colonist**

**Sole Survivor **

**Soldier**

**Overall, mainly Paragon but partly Renegade**

**Appearance: Pale Caucasian, short brown hair, Some facial scarring, dark brown eyes, clean shaven.**

**Info: Slightly detached from socializing, focuses on his work mainly, but does make conversations sometimes. Didn't pursue a romantic Relationship in ME 1.**

**Setting: Mass Effect 2, Normandy (of course)**

**

* * *

**

**Unexpected**

Commander Jesse Shepard sat at his desk deep in thought, staring at the data file that Garrus had brought up, about the new upgrades to the Normandy's main guns, but not really reading.

Things were going well aboard the Normandy... well, as good as things could get hunting the Collectors across the galaxy, picking up the best Professionals there were and trying to stop the reapers.

Shepard had just recently got back from the Migrant Fleet after taking back the Alarei and having successfully defended Tali at her trial with the conclave. Shepard had deep respect for the Quarian people, but couldn't understand the board for calling a sham trial against the woman who was obviously the most important person in their whole flotilla. Without her, Shepard wouldn't have been able to stop Saren and Sovereign.

Shepard lay the data file aside, stood up and paced across his room, walked over to the fish tank. Shepard had talked with all the crew members at least once, but perhaps it was time to socialize a bit more... he had already read all the data files and reports, found and destroyed all Miranda's listening devices in his room.

There may not have been much for Cerberus to overhear in his room, but he trusted them about as far as he could throw Wrex. He also didn't really want to just sit up in his cabin alone in between all his missions.

Shepard walked across the room, over to the intercom and keyed it:

"Joker here Commander", came the response.

"Joker, how long until we reach the Citadel?" Shepard inquired.

"ETA to the Citadel, Two hours commander. It would have been one and a half hours, but that damn EDI wont stop playing with my Chair! i swear, if she doesn't stop, I'm turning this ship right around!" Joker complained.

In the background, Shepard could hear EDI retort in an amused voice:

"You did insist on Manual control Mr. Moreau".

Shepard shook his head, "Oh, suck it up brittle bones, or you'll be restricted to decaf from now on".

Joker groaned, "Greaaat. Why don't you just serve it in the airlock, hard-ass." He switched off the intercom.

Shepard snickered to himself. Two hours.. more than enough time. He had gone to see Tali after her trial, he had wanted to make sure she was alright, after everything she had gone through.. losing her father. Shepard knew exactly what it was like to lose family. Shepard would and could never forget Mindoir.

Rael Zorah hadn't cared much about Tali from what he had seen.. but he did do what he did to try and give her a better life. A home on the home world.

Shepard had a bit of respect for the man. Shepard had withheld the evidence, and rallied the crowd into supporting Tali.. he doubted he could have done it without the help of Kal Reegar and Veetor.

Afterwords, he had insisted they abandon their plans of war with the Geth, it would be a useless fight. The galaxy needed to stand together, not fight amongst each other. If the galaxy was going to survive, they had to work together.. luckily, Shepard was a survivor, had been all his life. He could help show the galaxy what it took to live.

Shepard changed out of his shirt and into his Green SR-2 casual outfit and headed towards the elevator. He wanted to visit Tali, see how she was fitting in aboard the Normandy. He keyed the control panel in the elevator and selected Deck 4, Engineering. The elevator responded to his request, and slowly descended. Shepard stood casually, stretching his arms.

This elevator is almost as slow as the first Normandy's elevator, he thought to himself.

Perhaps ill see if i can get some of that elevator music from the Citadel, install it in the elevator's intercom... it'd make the ride worth taking, even if there were no chatting squadmates... or maybe even that interesting music Flux had.. maybe Garrus has a copy? He wondered.

The elevator passed the Third deck and came to a stop at engineering, abruptly ending his thoughts. The door opened and Shepard walked out. He turned and walked towards the door to his immediate right, moving over the metal walkway to engineering. He nodded to Zaeed through the windows between them, Zaeed nodded back. Before Shepard was able to get to engineering, a voice called up from under the stairs:

"Shepard, that you up there?" shouted Jack.

Shepard leaned over the rail.

"It's me Jack, what do you need?" Shepard called down.

"I thought i told you to keep your people off me! you tell that dude in engineering that if he comes down here again to try chatting me up, i'm going to hit his ass with a Shockwave!"

Shepard sighed to himself and muttered

"Kenneth you idiot..

Alright than Jack, ill let him know!" Shepard called.

Shepard continued on to Engineering, the door beeped, the green sign dispersed and the door opened.

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy was standing at her console typing away busily and didn't notice Shepard walk in. Shepard paused for a second, than walked by her, over to Kenneth and Gabby on the far side of the deck.

I may as well get this stuff out of the way before talking to her, Shepard thought.

Engineers Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella "Gabby" Daniels turned towards Shepard, Gabby saluted.

"What can we do for you commander? we weren't expecting you down here ya Devil!", Kenneth said.

"Your speaking to our Commander Kenneth!", hissed Gabby, still saluting. "Don't be so casual!"

"At ease Gabby, it's no problem" Shepard told her, returning her salute.

"So, what are you here for Commander?" Kenneth inquired.

Shepard crossed his arms. "I think you already know Kenneth. Jack told me you've been trying to chat her up".

Kenneth shifted nervously, Gabby smirked to herself.

"Err yes commander, that'd be me.. you see, i was... *Ahem* just welcoming her aboard... you know." Ken stated nervously.

Gabby shook her head. "I warned you Kenneth, she's a crazy woman"

"Yea, but later on i thought what the hell, eh? you know what i mean there commander?" Kenneth said with a smile.

"Fully. So i thought id give you a message from her she asked me to deliver to you." Shepard said returning his smile.

"Oh! a message from her? what is it? she wants me to run down and see her again?"

Shepard shook his head. "Not quite, she told me if you go down there again, she will 'Hit your ass with a Shockwave'. Shepard shrugged, "that's all."

Kenneth's eyes bulged in fright

"Errr, i've suddenly decided i don't think i'm going down there again Commander."

Gabby laughed. "Whats the matter Kenneth, you frightened?"

"No i'm not!, i guess your right though, going down there woulden't be good for my life expectancy."

Shepard laughed, "Good call Kenneth, we need your engineering skills".

"Yes we do, but without me, he'd have fallen apart by now!, next thing you know he'll complain about the upgrades Garrus put in the main guns" Gabby teased.

"Aw leave me alone Mum!, But, you do raise a good point, those upgrades threw off the balance grid! More work for me to set them right again", Kenneth complained.

Shepard decided to leave them to it. "I should go" he said, and started walking over to Tali's station.

As he walked away their bickering continued.

Shepard stepped up behind Tali, took a deep breath and than cleared his throat. Tali turned from her station in surprise.

"Shepard! What can i do for you?" she asked.

Shepard smiled at her.

"Have you got time to talk?" He inquired.

"Sure!" she said happily, "Let me just.." She reached to her Omni tool and started pressing buttons. "Come ON you little Bosh'tet!" She shouted in frustration. "Oh," she said, looking up embarrassed. "Sorry. i've got a small fever, and I'm taking it out on the poor drive core, Don't worry, she said, holding her arms up, It's nothing serious, got sloppy while doing some suit repair."

"Your sick? do you need help? or time to rest?" Shepard asked, concerned.

"Really, it's not that bad. If a stray bit of bacteria could really kill us, we'd have all died by now. The fever should go away in a day or two. Don't worry, it wont effect my performance on the mission. It's not even an illness really. What we experience is an acute allergic reaction". she replied.

"How exactly does the sickness work? It's an allergic reaction?" Shepard wondered.

"Right. Say i get exposed to a human disease. Like, what did Navigator Pressly have that time? chicken pox?"

Shepard nodded "Yea, that was it".

"You see, i wouldn't Get Chicken pox, but i'd run a fever as my system reacted to the foreign presence. Depending on where it hits me, i could get other symptoms. Nausea, vomiting, everything you expect from being sick". she finished.

"I see.. how did you get sick this time?" Shepard asked.

"I took some fire back on the Alarei". she said, rubbing her arm. "Nothing serious, but i needed to open my suit to check the wound".

Shepard unconsciously crossed his arms as he listened, a lifelong casual habit of his.

"I disinfected properly", she continued. "But one of the section seals had taken some damage, and foreign matter got out of the disinfected zone."

"It was a stupid mistake", she sighed. "You always check your seals before doing local treatment, unless you forget. Than you get a damn fever", she finished with a shake of her head.

"You can seal off a part of your suit?" Shepard inquired.

"Right, like dropping emergency doors on a ship during a hull breach. It wont stop an infection that gets into my bloodstream, but it prevents a surface infection from spreading". she answered.

Shepard thought to himself for a second,

Well.. perhaps i'm not such a bad conversationalist, its fun talking to her.

It had taken Shepard some effort to talk with his crew back on the old Normandy when off duty. It seemed to be easier now.. when Shepard was given another chance at life.. he had decided it was too much of a wake up call to ignore. He wouldn't let opportunities pass him by anymore. He cared a lot about Tali, she was one of few who had stood by his side when so many others turned their back to him. People he thought were his friends showed their true colors. He was glad she was here.

Kelly's words came back to Shepard.

"My female intuition tells me she want to be more than just good friends"

"What do you mean?" Shepard had asked

"It's in her body language, the way she turns to you when you enter a room, how she watches your every move".

Shepard had brushed Kelly's thought off as ridiculous, thus, Shepard didn't expect what happened next.

"I don't know if i could live inside a suit my whole life". He said, keeping the conversation going.

"We are in our suits even among family. The most intimate thing we can do with another Quarian, is link our suit environments. We get sick at first, and then we adapt. It's our most important gesture of trust.. of acceptance. I haven't trusted anyone enough for that though. Except... well, no Quarian's. Um. you know what i mean". she finished shyly.

Shepard smiled, it meant a lot to hear how much she trusted him.

"I appreciate the thought, Tali, and i feel the same way. But you don't have to prove anything to me." he said warmly.

"I know". She said softly, "well, not that i know, but i didn't mean it like that. It's.. um.. Wow, it's really hot in here. It's just that the tradition also signifies a willingness for, um, intimacy. I.. i wasn't trying to.. its not always like that, it's more... how did we even end up talking about this?" she asked, Raising her three fingered hand and touching her visor in a nervous gesture.

Shepard's eyes widened slightly.

...What the... Is she actually making a pass at me or something? My god! that's.... awesome.. i.. why would she want me though? I mean, what's so appealing about me? Hm.. Maybe Kelly was right.. lets see.. need to make the right response..

Shepard smiled warmly at her.

"Wait a minute, It sounds like your suggesting something Tali". He said Curiously.

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the console.

"What could i possibly be suggesting?" She asked, attempting to sound casual and calm, but on the inside her heart was pounding rapidly.

"I mean, a young woman gets rescued by a dashing commander who lets her join his crew, and than goes off to save the galaxy?" She uncrossed her arms and stopped leaning. "How could she possibly develop any kind of interest in him? she asked in a quiet,calm voice.

Shepard stood for a second, mulling over her words.

I trust her, he thought to himself. I care about her more than i can say.. i think i have for quite some time, just hadn't let myself realize that before.

His thoughts drifted back to the Alarei. He remembered himself hugging her.. not really wanting to let go, but military discipline had always come first in Shepard's life, ever since he joined the Alliance after Mindoir, before all else.

I think... It's time to actually start thinking about what i want sometimes.. what i care about.

Shepard smiled kindly at her.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Tali", he said. "I feel the same way about you."

"Really?" Tali's arms suddenly shot up to her sides, she did a slight bounce on her feet in her sudden surprise.

"I didn't... you never....well, good. Uh.. anyways, i should get back to work. But... thanks. For coming by. And talking."

She stared into Shepard's eyes for a few seconds, nodded her head at him and turned back to her work.

Shepard's heart felt like it was going through the recoil of a shotgun. He smiled again, and walked out the door. He walked past the stairwell, over Jacks room turned to the left and walked into the elevator. As the doors closed he leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

I wasn't expecting it to go like that... but i'm glad. I think that's the first time i've actually liked a surprise.

Shepard pressed the console, and the lift began its ascension to his room. When he arrived, he walked across the room and sat down on his bed. It was about an hour until they would reach the Citadel.

Thane had asked him for help with his son, Kolyat had gotten involved in the wrong crowd. Not only was Shepard inclined to help him because Thane was a friend and member of the crew, but Shepard wanted to make sure Thanes family situation was taken care of.

Too many broken family's in this damn galaxy,Shepard thought bitterly.

Shepard moved to his armor changing station. As he changed into his N7 armor, he thought of Tali.

He remembered some of the things she had said over the mission.. he hadn't considered the meaning behind the words at the time, but now that he carefully remembered them.. her attraction to him had actually been somewhat obvious, but he had been clueless.

"So much empty space.. walls of stone. I wish my friends could see it... i wish Shepard were here."

"It means a lot to hear your voice."

"I'm here for you. Not them."

"I cant believe you pulled that off.. what you said. I've never had anyone speak like that on my behalf. Thank you for being there for my father and me, even when... thank you."

"Thanks.. but i'm fine with things like this. It's fun watching you shout."

"I got better Shepard... i got You."

I think ill bring her and Garrus along to help me and Thane on this one.. when that mission is done, ill go see her again, we can continue our.. discussion.

When Shepard had changed, He paced over to the console to activate EDI in his room. Her computerized form sprung up.

"Yes Shepard?" Her voice asked calmly

"EDI, contact Thane, Garrus and Tali. Tell them to meet me in the armory in 5 minutes, we have business on the Citadel". Shepard told her.

"Acknowledged Commander". She stated, her form dispersed.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Tali stood at her station, pretending to work, not really looking at the console. She couldn't take her mind off the conversation that had just taken place.

Keelah! She thought, smiling happily. I didn't expect him to feel the same way.. thank goodness he couldn't see my face.. i don't think that i've ever blushed that much.

As she carefully thought it all over, a revelation appeared to her.. she became worried:

That was actually really unprofessional of me... why was i being so selfish? I don't.. i don't want what i desire to get in the way of the mission.. what if i cause him to get distracted? I cant just think of myself..

What if i get him hurt or killed? Keelah.. why didn't i think about this ahead of time.. instead i let it all slip out. His eyes.. they.. there's something to them i cant even describe.. why would he want to be with me? He could be with any woman on the ship, any woman in the galaxy probably! any of them would be better for him than me.. he deserves to be happy with somebody.. how can i make him happy?.

Tali shook her head sadly.

I really want this.. more than anything.. but the next time we can talk in private, i'll let him know all this.

With that in mind, she stared monitor, and forced herself to get back to work.

Suddenly, EDI's monitor in Engineering activated.

"Tali, Shepard has requested you assemble in the armory in 5 minutes. Citadel business." EDI told her.

Tali wasn't very comfortable with the AI around, but she trusted Shepard knew what was best.

"Alright" she replied calmly, "ill make my way there".

"Acknowledged". EDI's hologram dispersed.

Tali stretched her arms and walked away from the console.

Well, looks like we have a mission. She thought.

I better get to it.

She walked out the engineering doors. They closed behind her, and she was gone.

* * *

**Ok, Phew, got that chapter done. i have some ideas forming for what happens next, id just like some opinions, thoughts of the story etc. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Business on the Citadel

**The reviews, ****favourites**** and story alerts ****were overwhelming****, thank you all for the Feedback.. now that I'm getting noticed, it adds even more need to do the best i can, so i don't ****disappoint people.**

**Candle in the Night: Thanks for the review, i appreciate the advice, ill be sure to take more time going over my drafts to make sure there's less errors. I know what your saying, but By the way, Jesse is a unisex name, not a girls name. I think the more Feminine version of Jesse, is when it is spelled "Jessie", in my opinion.**

**onevirus: Thank you for the encouragement, ill be sure to keep at it.**

**Hunter117: Thanks for the review and Thank you for the advice. Yes, I'd thought **

**a bit about that earlier, I'm going to put more of a mixture of my own imagination**

**and the words from the game. Ive tried to include more of my own wording **

**in this chapter. There will still be a fair amount of dialogue from the game,**

**i try to keep it as accurate as possible.**

**I've been having the feeling that when i wrap this story up, I'll make some other stories from perspectives of how the other squad members interact with each other, it'll be the same Shepard involved, therefore the same universe as this story i am doing now. Ok, i wrote a lot down, so i decided to cut it into 3 chapters, i'll release this one, than the 3rd chapter and 4th, not long after. I already have ideas for chapter 5th, just need to put em together. Alright, hope you all enjoy this.**

**

* * *

**

Commander Shepard stood leaning against one of the tables in the armory.

He wore his full N7 armor. His armor consisted of a Capacitor Chest-Plate, Asymmetric Defense Layer shoulder pads, an off-hand ammo pack on his arm and life support webbing leg armor.

He had opted not to wear a helmet on this mission, as it was on the Citadel. Helmets hid facial expression, something that can interfere with interrogations and conversations.

Shepard didn't believe in custom painting his armor. It was stupid and only made you a more sought after target. The only exceptions he was willing to make was camouflage armor, depending on the climate he was in, Dark armor for night missions or the armors standard color he had right now. The standard blood red color down his shoulder plate was the only feature that stood out.

He had selected his usual weapon load-out consisting of an M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol, M-27 Scimitar Assault Shotgun, M-76 Revenant Light Machine Gun, a M-97 Viper Sniper Rifle and the Collector Beam Shepard had found on Horizon.

Shepard was waiting, when Jacob Taylor walked over from his console.

"Shepard, what's up?" He asked

Shepard stopped leaning, but kept his arms crossed and nodded in the direction of the door.

"Waiting for Thane and the rest of the squad. We have business on the Citadel involving Thane's son." Shepard replied.

"The assassin has a son? Wonder how bad he messed up raising that kid". Jacob smirked.

Shepard's eyes narrowed slightly. He uncrossed his arms and took a step towards Jacob.

"I'll appreciate you to keep your personal opinions on my teammates to yourself Taylor", Shepard said coldly. "The man just wants to help on this 'suicide' mission, it doesn't matter to me what good or bad deeds he may or may not have done in his life. That's his past, not yours or mine", he finished. "Understood?"

Jacob took a step backwards, than saluted.

"Yes Commander, i understand. Well, I'll get back to work, the weapons wont examine themselves".

He walked back to his terminal across the room and got back to work.

Shepard shook his head. He respected Jacob, but sometimes he was kind of a prick.

The main door to the armory suddenly beeped and opened. Thane Krios and Garrus Vakarian walked into the armory. Garrus nodded his head towards the Commander.

"Hey Shepard, we got a mission?" Garrus asked.

"Yes", Shepard replied. "we have some business on the Citadel. "It probably wont have much action, but i figured it a good idea to bring some extra specialists with me and Thane, better safe than sorry, you know?".

"Of course i do Commander" Garrus said, with a flick of his mandible. "I learned from the best".

Thane stood with his hand clasped behind his back.

"May i inquire as to who else is joining us?" He asked.

"Tali should be joining us shor-

The door opened again, and Tali walked in. Her posture was relaxed, but she was wringing her hands nervously, unknowingly most likely.

"Shepard, sorry if I'm late.. that elevator isn't much of an improvement from the first Normandy's one", She said.

He smiled kindly at her.

"Its no problem Tali, the others just got here, good to see you again." Shepard replied.

Tali walked up to the others, still fidgeting.

Shepard noticed Garrus out the corner of his eye look from Tali's nervous fidgeting, and back to Shepard. He did this a couple more times. Shepard could have sworn a thoughtful expression came to Garrus's eyes briefly, but Garrus didn't comment.

Instead, he picked up an Assault Shotgun and tossed it to Tali. Her hands came up quick and caught the shotgun.

"There you go Tali, you're reunited with your inseparable precious weapon", Garrus Teased.

Tali shook her head. "Your one to talk Garrus? I bet you take your Sniper rifle into your sleeper pod with you." She retorted.

Shepard laughed, even Thane chuckled slightly.

"Sureee. So, we gonna get on with this mission Shepard?" Garrus asked, turning his attention back to Shepard.

"Yes, we should be docking soon, head up to the bridge, ill brief Tali". Shepard replied.

"You got it Commander", Garrus acknowledged.

Thane and Garrus headed out the door, before he left, Garrus turned his head slightly and glanced at Tali and Shepard.

Shepard could have sworn her saw an amused look. Garrus turned back and walked out.

As soon as the door closed, there was a silence, only the occasional beeping of Jacobs Terminal. Tali began shifting awkwardly.

Shepard cleared his throat and began,

"As EDI doubtless told you, were making a stop at the Citadel. There's some business with Thane's son we need to clear up.. apparently he's trying to get into being an assassin like his father. We're going to prevent that. I doubt things will get heavy, combat wise.. but i want you and Garrus there with me and Thane.. just in case anything goes wrong". He finished.

Tali stood up straight, "Of course Shepard, you know I'm here for you." Behind her mask, she smiled.

"Thank you Tali... i appreciate that a great deal." Shepard said.

They stared at each other warmly for a few seconds.

"Uh... well, anyways, we'd better get up to the bridge before Garrus gets worried", Shepard said, trying to sound casual.

They both laughed, and headed out of the armory and towards the bridge.

As they left, Jacob looked up at the door and shook his head.

"Didn't know the Commander had a thing for Quarians", he muttered, and went back to work.

--

Shepard and Tali stepped onto the bridge behind Thane, Joker and Garrus.

"Hey Commander, good timing we've just pulled into the docking bay". Joker said.

The sound of clamps clanking and fastening to the hull of the ship sounded through the bridge.

"Good, everyone to walkway in the airlock". Shepard ordered.

The team headed for the airlock, Shepard hung back for a minute.

Joker turned his chair to face him.

"Commander, something you need?" Joker asked.

"How are things going up here?", Shepard inquired.

"Ohhh it's going reallly great!", Joker replied sarcastically. "You know what EDI did now? When we jumped through the relay, she deleted all my Extranet bookmarks!", he wailed.

"Those bookmarks Are illegal in Citadel space Mr. Moreau. I was doing you a service", EDI stated, her ever calm voice betraying a hint of amusement.

"A service? do you know how long it took to bookmark all those Extranet pages?" Joker demanded.

"Approximately 27 days, 5 hours, 24 minutes, 38 seconds and 17 milliseconds, Based on my calculations", she answered simply.

Joker Groaned.

"Shepard, pick me up a copy of Fornax while your on the Citadel or something, if you don't mind", he said.

"Fornax magazine was banned on the Citadel in 2167, the year it started publishing, Mr. Moreau. It simply raised too much public controversy", Stated EDI.

"You just don't stop with the bad news, do you?", Joker replied rolling his eyes. "Well.. they definitely have Fornax on Omega... we making a stop there anytime soon Commander?".

Shepard shook his head.

"I wasn't planning to go there anytime soon, but hey, maybe you get lucky and something will come up that takes us there", Shepard replied

"Your almost as bad as she is Shepard!", Joker complained.

"What is this, High-School?" Shepard said shaking his head, amused. "The way you both argue almost makes me think we're not even on a ship, you should find better things to do with your time".

"Well i did", Joker mumbled to himself, "EDI deleted them all.. gonna take me so long to get those pages back.."

Shepard turned to leave.

"You behave while I'm gone Joker, and maybe ill go pick you up a nice little fish bowl with some Illium blue fish. We can put it right here beside you", Shepard teased.

"That would not be wise Shepard, given the frequent turning of the ship, it could become detached and spill all over Mr. Moreau and his console". EDI told him.

"EDI, that was a joke." Shepard said.

"Joke... i will have to look into them while you are while gone". She replied.

"Well, i should go", said Shepard.

Shepard headed to the airlock.

As soon as he arrived, Garrus turned to him.

"Security has gotten really annoying here". He said.

Shepard shook his head.

"Oh well, we'll manage" Shepard replied.

The ship door opened to the extended walkway, and the four walked across it, towards the nearby Cab Terminal.

The team got inside the cab and Shepard keyed it to take them to C-Sec.

The cab took off and Shepard turned to Thane, sitting in the back, who had been noticeably quiet.. even more so than usual.

"You alright Thane?" Shepard asked.

Thanes blank, black eyes turned to Shepard.

"I'm fine. Was just wondering who we ask first about Kolyat".

"Don't worry, EDI will already have that covered once we arrive, you'll see". Shepard replied.

"Of course Shepard", He said, slipping back into his thoughts.

Shepard turned back to see out the window he looked over to the passenger seat and exchanged a look with Tali. He shrugged than smiled at her.

Her fidgeting continued the whole way there.

--

The cab landed in front of the C-Sec offices, the doors popped open and the four of them got out.

Garrus stretched his legs when he got out.

"Damn, the back of that cab is cramped as hell!", he complained.

"Garrus, you got half your face shot off... and your complaining about cramped legs?", Shepard asked with a smirk.

"Eh... that's a good point Shepard", Garrus conceded.

There was a lot of activity at the front, a Turian at the front of a line was complaining to the officer at the front desk. A couple Hanar were chatting, off to the side of the cab station

An Alliance Marine was barking at some new recruits about science.. for some reason. Something about how shells go on forever in space until they hit something... and how Sir Issac Newton was "The deadliest son of a bitch in space".

Shepard shook his head.

Suddenly, EDI's voice came over their suit radio's.

"Shepard, a Drell recently passed through customs. The C-Sec office may have more information." She stated.

"Glad to hear", Thane commented quietly.

"Also, C-Sec appears to be investigating the death of Sidonis, they currently have no leads". She finished.

"Aw, what a shame", Garrus said sarcastically.

Shepard smiled lightly.

"Thanks EDI, we'll go talk to Bailey." He replied.

They walked through the door towards the C-Sec office.

Suddenly, a holographic device started up and began scanning the four. Sergeant Haron looked up from his monitor.

"Sorry for the inconvenience sir", the Turian apologized.

Shepard crossed his arms and stood waiting casually. Thane looked at the window beside them, that showed the interrogation room. He shook his head.

"I see no fewer than 14 fatal flaws a skilled assassin could exploit. Eight of them existed the last time i visited the Citadel", He stated.

"If that's the case.. even after all this security they put up, they've still got a lot of work to do", noted Shepard.

Thane nodded in agreement.

The scanning finished, they were cleared to go.

"Sorry for the inconvenience sir", Haron apologized again.

"It's no problem, you don't need to apologize so often", Shepard told him.

"Uh.. alright, I'll work on that Commander", The Turian said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Shepard, Tali, Garrus and Thane continued on to the office.

Captain Bailey sat behind his desk, typing on his console. Shepard and Thane approached the desk and Bailey looked up.

"Yes Commander? Anything you need?", he asked.

"My associate here is trying to find his son, we think that a local criminal may have hired him", Shepard told him, motioning to Thane.

"Should be easy. We don't see many Drell here", he replied, turning back to his Console and typing. "There we go. One of my men reported a Drell recently, and he was talking to Mouse. Interesting".

"Mouse?", Thane asked suddenly.

Bailey looked over to him. "He's a petty criminal. Probably not the one who hired your boy, just a messenger. He's a former duct rat, runs errands for anyone who'll pay", he told Thane.

Thane appeared to be deep in thought.

Shepard crossed his arms over his chest

"What was it you called Mouse?", he asked.

"Duct Rat", he repeated. "It's a local slang for the poor kids who grow up on the station. When their young, they tend to play in the ventilation ducts where adults cant get to them".

"What sort of trouble has he been getting into?", Shepard inquired.

"Odd jobs for shifty people. Data running, fencing stolen goods, selling illegal VI personalities. Uh.. actually, he was selling one of you", Bailey told him.

Shepard uncrossed his arms and rubbed his neck.

"A VI of me?" he asked.

"Yeah", Baily said in an amused voice. "Whenever you erased a file, it would say "I delete data like you on the way to real errors".

Tali turned to Shepard

"That's pretty extreme Shepard!", She said teasingly.

Shepard smiled

"Laugh it up Tali".

Garrus chuckled to himself in the background.

Bailey shook his head.

"It was buggy though, crashed every half an hour. The error message was about how the galaxy was at stake, and you should fix the problem yourself".

"Alright than, i should go", said Shepard.

"Mouse is usually upstairs near the front of Dark Star. Try there, if you need any help, ill be here", Bailey told him.

"Thanks", Shepard replied.

As they walked away, Thane came up to Shepard.

"You didn't tell him that Kolyat plans to assassinate someone", Thane said quietly.

"Of course not. Do you make a habit of telling people what you do?" Shepard asked, amused.

"I see your point. Thank you Shepard." He replied.

"Lets get moving", Shepard ordered.

The four of them started to head towards the stairs, past Avina's pink hologram. It was noisy, shopkeepers talking to customers, people arguing.

They passed a pair of Krogan who were arguing about fish on the presidium. They were almost past the two, when he heard one comment:

"I heard there was an Urdnot on the Presidium".

"An Urdnot on the Presidium? Yeah right", The other dismissed.

As they walked past them and down the hall, Shepard looked at Garrus and they exchanged amused looks. They had a pretty good clue about who that Urdnot was.

They walked up the stairs, getting closer to the Dark star. As they had almost reached the top of the first flight, Garrus turned to Tali.

"Do you ever miss the talks we had on the elevators?" He asked.

"No." Tali said, clearly annoyed.

"Come On!", Garrus teased. "Remember how we'd all ask you about life on the Flotilla? It was an opportunity to share!"

The four of them passed the news terminal and rounded the corner to the second flight.

"This conversation is over",Tali replied with finality.

"Tell me again about your immune system!" Garrus insisted loudly.

"I have a Shotgun." Tali reminded him.

"Hm... maybe we'll talk later", Garrus finished.

About two seconds passed.

He and Shepard burst out laughing, even Tali started giggling after a bit.

When they reached the top of the second staircase, they managed to stop laughing.

Thane turned to them.

"It's nice see such good friends", he stated.

Shepard casually put his arm around Tali's slender waist and put an hand on Garrus's shoulder.

"We've worked together since the start of this.. i joined up with Garrus after we killed some thugs harrassing Dr. Michel. I met Tali the first time just as some of Saren's men attacked her not far from Chora's Den. I couldn't have done what I've done without them".

Garrus looked over, and again, he noticed Tali wringing her hands shyly, he than looked to Shepard's arm around her and smiled to himself.

No way... I'm so gonna bring this topic up to Shepard when we're done this assignment... maybe there was some truth to the rumors, He mused.

"Please Shepard, your too kind". Tali told him, as she looked into his eyes.

Shepard smiled at her warmly.

Garrus smirked.

"Yeah Shepard, you don't give yourself enough credit. You could have done it without us... not as stylishly of course" he laughed.

"Anyway", Shepard continued, "Lets keep moving".

He reluctantly relinquished his hand from around Tali's waist.

Thane and Shepard walked up front, Tali and Garrus walked behind.

As Thane and Shepard continued talking, Garrus glanced at Tali, who was still clearly shy.

"Whats the matter?", Garrus asked quietly, a knowing look in his eye. "You seem.. distracted almost".

Her mind had apparently been elsewhere, for after a few seconds, She tore her eyes away from Shepard's back and turned to Garrus.

"Huh?.. oh.. what?" She said, fumbling for words.

"Never mind Tali", Garrus replied in an amused tone. "You already answered the question".

She looked at him a moment longer, confused, than turned her eyes back to Shepard.

They passed Rodam Expeditions, when they saw a small man standing next to the store, and the Dark Star, he was talking to someone on his earpiece and his back was to them.

"This should get interesting", Garrus muttered to Tali

She nodded her head in agreement.

Shepard and Thane approached the man.

"Yeah, sure. I can get you two cases by the end of the day", the man told the other person on his earpiece. He turned to Shepard and Thane.

"You mouse?", Shepard asked.

"What do you-.. Oh shit! Krios? I thought you retired!", The man said Looking at Thane in surprise. "And Commander Shepard? I thought you died!.. what do you want with me?" He asked, nervously wiping sweat from his forehead.

Thane took a step foreword and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Be still mouse. You can change your pants in a moment", he said quietly.

"You know each other?", Shepard asked.

"Krios?", Mouse replied. "He didn't- uh.. if he didn't say anything, I'm not either", he said defiantly, crossing his arms.

Thane turned to Shepard.

"When we heard the name, i didn't think it was the same person", Thane told him. "He was once a contact here on the Citadel, he and some other children would gather information for me on my targets", he finished.

Shepard nodded.

"Good idea... children tend to get overlooked in public", Shepard replied.

"Yes, the poor as well. My people have a word for their kind: 'Drala fa'. The ignored. They can be everywhere, see everything. Yet, they are never seen". He said quietly.

Thane turned suddenly to Mouse, stepped foreword and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"You gave another Drell instructions for an assassination. Who's the target?", Thane demanded.

"I...i don't know. I didn't ask... the people i work for can make me disappear!", He replied nervously.

Thane let go of his collar and stepped back. He glanced at Shepard and they exchanged a look of agreement.

Shepard moved foreword, Grabbed mouse by the neck and slammed him into the wall behind him. Mouse fell to the ground and desperately tried to get up. Shepard put his boot on Mouse's neck and kept it there.

"I can make you disappear too Mouse, i can make worse things than that happen", Shepard informed him calmly, slowly pressing the boot on Mouse's neck deeper.

Mouse gasped for air.

"I...shit... Krios.. help..", he managed to plead.

Thane stepped up beside Shepard.

"You help me Mouse. My son is out there, alone in the dark", Thane told him.

"That's....why i... carried for him.. i... thought i.... was helping you. It.. was Kelham!, Elias Kelham! He knows who the target is! Now... please...let me.." Mouse gasped.

Thane stared at him for a moment, than looked to Shepard and motioned with his head. Shepard took his foot off Mouse.

Mouse stared coughing and gasping for air. He slowly stood up, Blood was running down his face.

Behind Shepard, Garrus turned to Tali.

"You see? The foot to the neck move? one of my favourite. Makes them talk real quickly. Harkin can testify to that", he whispered to her.

Tali smiled to herself.

"It looks good for interrogating, maybe I'll use it sometime", she whispered back.

Shepard crossed his arms.

"One more thing, those Shepard VI's your selling?", He asked.

"Oh shit! look... i... you were dead, man! There was nothing illegal about it!", Mouse protested.

"Give me a copy and we'll call it even", Shepard told him.

"Of course, here, take one", he replied, handing Shepard a data file.

"Good. Now why don't you get out of here kid?", Shepard told him as he uploaded the data to his Omni Tool.

"Ok.. ill get out of here... god.. ill be murdered if they find out it was me.. if you have a heart Krios, please don't tell him i did it!.. better yet, you should just kill him when your done talking him..", Mouse muttered as he walked away.

Shepard watched Thane watch Mouse walk away. There was a sad look in his eyes that Shepard had seen before when Thane asked Shepard to help find his son. Thane lowered his head.

"That couldn't have been easy.. you alright?", Shepard asked.

"Mouse knew more about my life than Kolyat ever did", He replied quietly.

His face suddenly shot up, his eyes almost in a trance.

"He smiles up at me, broken teeth and scabby knees. Bare feet black. A dead-end future looking up at me. Worshipping the petty gifts i offer", Thane said, reliving the memory.

His head went down slowly again, he stared at the floor, than up at Shepard. They both turned back in the direction of Garrus and Tali.

"I was the only good thing he had back than. But i left him, as i left Kolyat", he said quietly.

"Don't blame yourself over it", he told Thane.

"If i don't, who will? We all must carry the weight of our decisions in life Shepard. You of all people would know this", Thane replied.

As Tali watched him, Shepard's face turned troubled. A haunted expression passed over his pale, Scarred features. A shadow seemed to pass behind his eyes.

Tali had seen this expression only once before.

Keelah..., She thought sadly. I.. saw that face after Virmire.. it was merely an expression.. but it still broke my heart to see. He deserves to be happy.. more than anyone.

Shepard's eyes glanced over and briefly looked into Tali's, than in an instant it was as if nothing ever happened. His face now had his usual calm, casual expression.

Garrus had be looking the other way when this happened, and hadn't seen a thing.

"Lets get back to Bailey", Shepard ordered.

He and Thane walked past Garrus and Tali as they headed back to go down the staircase. As he passed by her, he briefly touched Tali's hand. As she and Garrus followed, she walked in the back, sincerely glad they couldn't see her face at that particular moment.

* * *

**Alright, there's the second chapter complete for you, i hope you liked it. Ill release the 3rd chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cat's in the cradle

**Alright, heres my 3rd one, soon after the second. i'm going to start focusing more on the romantic elements a bit later, hope this is sufficient. I have to give some closure to the Thane thing though, to set it up.**

**Heavywolfblade: I'm glad your interested, i know. I'm going over my chapters, adding more from me, less from the game.. new at it though, so I'm trying to do my best. I hope this chapter is enjoyable.**

When they arrived at Bailey's desk, Shepard laid his hands down on the table.

"We found out who hired him.. some guy named Elias Kelham", Shepard told him.

Bailey's eyes widened

"Kelham? i.. um.. look, Kelham and i have an arrangement, and he um.. 'Donates generously to C-Sec', so i ignore him", Bailey said casually.

Shepard's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

"He pays you off, like any dirty cop. Would you be implying that your backing out of your word?", asked Shepard coldly.

Garrus walked up to the desk.

"You know Shepard, I've killed a lot of dirty cops.. but I've never killed a C-Sec Captain", he said, calmly reaching for his weapon.

Bailey held up his hands defensively.

"Easy buddy. I don't back out of a promise, and I'm not stupid enough to start backing out now, with Commander Shepard of all people".

Shepard uncrossed his arms.

"Alright, were ready, arrest him", Shepard ordered.

Bailey got up from his desk.

"Alright, ill let my people know. You all wait here", Bailey said.

--

Two detectives holding opposite shoulders carried Kelham past Shepard and his team, into the interrogation room.

Shepard approached the C-Sec officer beside the door.

"We're ready. He ordered.

The officer saluted and walked away.

Bailey walked up.

"You better get to work, his lawyer is here, stalling him though.. Kelham is going to expect me to put a stop to this", Bailey muttered.

Thane stepped up beside Shepard.

"Not today i think", He replied, amused.

"Any idea's on how we should approach this?", Thane asked Shepard.

"All four of us should go in, add even more pressure. You and me do the talking, convince him we'll blow his brains out if he doesn't tell us", Shepard replied calmly.

The four of them headed towards the interrogation room.

"Alright, but we cant push too hard. We need an answer more than we need a corpse.. we'd better make it quick as possible too, before his lawyer gets here", Thane commented.

Shepard smiled to himself.

"I'm a Spectre, Thane. I can take all the time i want, and than some".

--

The door opened, and they walked inside. Kelham was laying restrained in a chair, he turned to the door with an angry expression.

"Who the hell are you four?"

Shepard looked at Thane, who nodded. Without a word, Thane walked casually to the front of Kelhams seat, Shepard stood to Kelhams right, Tali to his left and Garrus stood directly behind him. They all stared down at him. Shepard crossed his arms and stood casually.

"You ordered an assassination. I would appreciate it if you told me, before things get too out of hand". Shepard told him calmly.

"That a threat kid? My advocate doesn't like it too much when people threaten me", Kelham replied.

Shepard walked slowly around him.

"Listen to me very carefully Mr. Kelham: the people i interrogate, tend to regret not being honest with me", Shepard said coldly.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you stupid little-..

Shepard raised his hand and slapped him in the side of the head.

"Mr. Kelham, you really should pay attention when I'm speaking", he continued.

"Ha!, you've just handed me your job.. hit me again and I'll take your money next", Kelham smiled. "I'll take care of you when i get out of here".

Thane took a step foreword.

"Tell us what we want to know. My friend here tends to become rather unstable during an interrogation", Thane said.

Garrus looked down.

"As do i Mr. Kelham", He told him.

"I don't think it would be very smart of you to mess with Shepard", Tali chimed in.

"Who the hell are you three? His little sidekick's?, Kelham replied angrily. He turned his head to Shepard. "You think you can get away with shit like this? Come on, i dare you to hit me again asshole!".

Shepard smiled and nodded at Garrus.

"Works for us".

Garrus drew back his fist and slammed it into Kelham's gut. As he struggled for air, Shepard brought his armored hand full strength into Kelhams nose, shattering it. Kelham grunted in pain, blood poured down his face and onto his shirt. Kelham managed to sneer at Shepard.

"Do you know what I'll do to you when i get out of here?"

"You just keep talking tough guy. You'll have to leave the room with less limbs than you'd like", Shepard replied calmly.

"Go to hell", Kelham muttered under his breah.

Thane signaled the others to join him across the room, they all walked there.

"Ease up a bit", Thane whispered to Shepard. "He's not a going to answer our questions if he dies".

Kelham turned towards them.

"Are we done with this crap? I've got more important stuff to do", He asked.

Shepard stared at him for a few seconds. Than he looked over at Tali.

"Tali?, Mind if i borrow your knife for a minute?", he asked kindly.

"Of course Shepard, here". She replied, her body shifting absent-mindedly. She reached to the back of her boot, picked up the sheathed knife and tossed it to Shepard.

"Thank you Tali", He said with a smile.

He unsheathed the knife and walked towards Kelham. He nodded at Garrus, who took his Heavy Pistol from its holster. The gun clicked as the barrel extended. Garrus placed it directly against Kelham's head. Kelham began to sweat, though it was difficult to tell with all the blood on his face.

Shepard jammed his left arm into Kelham's throat.

"GAHHH!!" He croaked.

Shepard slowly raised the knife directly over Kelham's Groin. Shepard held the knife perfectly still, an inch above.

"We've been rather patient thus far Mr Kelham, but now I'm afraid I'll have to be less friendly. Now why dont give me a name or I'll cut your balls off and sell them to a Krogan". Shepard told him in a voice as cold as ice.

"JORAM!", Kelham screamed. "JORAM TALID! TURIAN IN THE 800 BLOCKS!".

Kelham's eyes started to roll,

Shepard looked down at him and smiled.

"By the way, Mr Kelham? I'm a Council Spectre. If i hear any reports of you committing anymore criminal activity here on the Citadel, I'll come back with a Krogan, nice guy, friend of mine, you'd like him. Name's Grunt. Sweet Dreams", he laughed.

Kelham's Head slumped.

Thane took a step foreword and felt Kelham's neck.

"He's alive. Unconscious. No need to force him awake, i think", he said quietly.

"You wont hear me apologize", Shepard said calmly. "Not over his type".

Thane shook his head.

"I had hoped to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. Pure results come from pure methods. Less honorable methods tend to pollute the results. I worry about what is yet to come", Thane replied.

Garrus holstered his Heavy pistol and looked at Shepard.

"Those were some great moves Commander. Did you plan it out ahead of time? Or what?", Garrus asked.

Shepard sheathed Tali's knife.

"Improvised.. make's it more interesting", Shepard replied. "You?"

"Me too", Garrus said. They both laughed.

Shepard walked up to Tali and smiled at her.

"Here's your knife, Thank's again".

Tali strapped it back onto her boot.

"No problem Shepard, glad you had a use for it, I haven't in quite some time. It was just sitting there", She said with amusement in her voice.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Shepard started to say something to her, when Kelham's advocate walked in.

"Stop harassing my client, and... Son of a bitch! What did you do to him?", he shouted.

Shepard's expression darkened and he slowly turned to the advocate.

"I'm a Spectre, and he was holding out on me. Why don't you fill in the blanks about what i did next?", Shepard said calmly, motioning to Kelham's unconscious body. "And don't worry. He'll live".

"I... your a Spectre? Than this is all-

"Perfectly legal?", Shepard guessed. "Yes, it is. If i chose to, i could kill this whole district. We have what we need though, so we'll be on our merry way now... unless you have any objections?", He inquired, reaching for his sidearm.

"You... uh.. no, that's... no", Kelham's advocate stuttered

"Glad to hear it", Shepard replied.

Shepard motioned for the others to follow him back out the door. When they got out of the rooms, they walked up to Bailey, who stood with his arms crossed.

"So what's going on?", he asked Shepard. "What did Kelham hire the kid for?"

"For an Assassination", Shepard told him. "A Turian going by the name of Joram Talid, in the 800 blocks. Do you know him?"

"Talid? Yeah... maybe you saw some of his posters around, he's running a campaign. He's promising to end organized crime on the Ward... but, his message is mixed up in race politics. He's anti human".

"Anti human? So, basically he's the Citadel version of Tera Firma?" Shepard asked.

"Yea", Bailey replied. He turned to look outside a window, deep in thought.

"When humanity first joined the citadel, many saw us as violent young upstarts. We've made huge achievements in short periods of time, many of them thanks to you. Look at what happened when you saved the council, an Alliance fleet protecting the Citadel for several months, Human's getting into the council faster than the other races, Human's taking a larger role in C-Sec..., Anderson does what he can to help with any concerns that citizens might have... but some of them have been on this station long before humans even had cars or airplanes.. or guns for that matter", he finished and turned back to Shepard.

Shepard shook his head.

"Honestly? Ive always hated Xenophobic beings, Alien or otherwise. But the fact is i don't really give a damn about politics. Udina, Saracino, Talid.. who cares. Their messages are different, but they're all the same filth. I'm a Soldier, not a Diplomat. Anderson is the only good politician i know, because he's a soldier", Shepard said calmly.

Bailey lowered his eyes slightly.

"You might not care about what goes on around here", he muttered. "But the people living here do".

He turned to a female officer standing nearby.

"Sargent, get a patrol car, these four need to get to the 800 blocks", he ordered.

She saluted.

"Yes sir!"

She motioned to Shepard to follow her, He nodded at her, than the team followed her.

--

The 800 blocks were noisier than the ward. The sound of voices on the speakers, the chatter of people talking, crowds of people droning. Bright lights flashing all over, beeping.

Shepard and his team had just arrived, they walked slowly through the crowd, looking.

After about 5 minutes, Shepard turned to the right, than whispered to Thane.

"There he is", Shepard motioned to a Turian man in white, chatting with a few people. A Krogan stood behind him in full armor.

Bloodpack Merc? Shepard thought. Simple Guard?

"How do you want to do this?"

"You three follow him on the maintenance catwalks. Tell me what he's doing. His Krogan bodyguard should make him easier to follow", Thane told him.

"Where are you going to be?" Shepard asked

Thane took a couple steps away.

"Where i work best. The darkest corner with the best view", He replied cryptically.

Shepard nodded, than motioned for Tali and Garrus to follow him.

They headed to the maintenance doors, leading to the catwalks. There were two opposing catwalks.

Shepard turned to Garrus.

"Garrus? You take the opposite catwalk, me and Tali have this one, don't stray out of sight", he told him.

Garrus nodded, looked at him and Tali. "Of course Commander", he replied, and headed to the opposite catwalk.

Shepard looked at Tali smiled and nodded.

"Lets get moving", he told her.

"Right beside you Shepard", She said happily.

Shepard and her walked down the catwalks, overhead of Talid.

Garrus kept pace from the opposite side. He watched Shepard and Tali on the opposite side, He was talking on his radio to Thane and she had continued her fidgeting. Garrus smiled to himself.

Must have wanted some time together on the mission or something, sure sent me over here fast, He thought, amused.

--

"We've got him Thane, he's talking to some voters", Shepard told him.

"Understood".

"You ready?"

"Yes"

Below them, Talid had finished his speech. "It's been wonderful talking to you all, i hope you come out on election day".

Talid and his bodyguard walked through the crowd and started down the block.

Shepard nodded across at Garrus, and they were off.

Tali followed Shepard through the catwalk door. when they were through, they could see Garrus on the other side, watching Talid. After a minute of walking, Talid stopped and leaned outside a shop. His bodyguard walked inside and started talking to the merchant.

Shepard updated Thane.

"Looks like his bodyguard is shaking down a store".

"Yes, allows him to deny responsibility", Thane replied. "I'm following".

After a couple minutes, the guard left the store. He and Talid moved quickly down the hall of the wards

Shepard and Tali ran to keep pace from the catwalks above.

"Shepard", Garrus radioed, Looks like the door on my catwalk leads down into the street, I'll keep pace from there".

"Acknowledged Garrus", Shepard replied.

They continued following until Talid reached a club, and approached two other krogans.

"Thane, looks like he's talking to more guards", Shepard radioed to Thane.

"He looks nervous, could be he's noticed you", Thane replied.

Maybe he saw Kolyat around here somewhere"

"Another possibility", Thane amended.

After another few minutes, Talid and his guard moved on.

Tali and Shepard headed through the door to their right. When they walked in, a young man approached them, a worker.

"Hey! You two can't be in here! What are you doing here?", he demanded.

Shepard exchanged looks with Tali, and looked back at him.

"What am i doing here? What the hell are you doing here?!", Shepard asked

"I.... What?"

"Don't you know how dangerous it is back here kid?"

"What do you-

"Get out of here, NOW!, Before it blows!", Shepard mimed an explosion with his arms.

"Blows? what-

"RUN!", Shepard bellowed.

"ALRIGHT!", the worker cried fearfully, and ran out the door.

When he was gone, Shepard and Tali burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha!.. I cant believe that actually worked!", Shepard said grinning.

"I was about to say the same thing Shepard!", Tali managed over her giggling.

She collapsed on the ground in her mirth, still laughing. When she finished, Shepard reached down a gloved hand, and pulled her to her feet. She stood up, Her faceplate only a few inch's from Shepard's face. She reached up and touched his pale face with her three fingered hand, brushing his lip with her index finger. He smiled, reached up and clasped the hand in his, rubbing it gently with his thumb. Her other hand moved to his shoulder and she took a small step foreword, narrowing the distance even more. Shepard's other hand moved to her waist.

"I.. i haven't forgotten what we've talked about Shepard", She said nervously, her heart fluttering

"Neither have i Tali", He replied quietly.

They stared at each other for a few moments, the atmosphere awkward.

Suddenly, Shepard's mind flashed.

"We have a mission to do, this has to wait for a little bit", Shepard said apologetically, his face returning to neutral.

"Huh?.. Oh!, yes you're right Commander, lets get going", She replied suddenly.

She reluctantly removed her hand from his face. As they walked through the next door, Tali scolded herself.

You Bosh'tet! She thought. You couldn't keep your hands off him if the entire flotilla depended on it! You need to stop being so selfish! If your life has taught you anything, it's that the needs of others should come first! Pay attention to the mission girl!

She shook her head, and they continued down the catwalk.

--

"Shepard, you were out of contact for a bit, is anything wrong?", Thane radioed.

"No Thane, we ran into a worker... delayed us a bit, i see Talid, he's walking towards his apartment", he replied.

Tali fidgeted with her hands.

"Alright... Yes, i see him too", Thane stated.

"Commander?, Garrus here, I'm approaching Talid's apartment near your position", Garrus radioed.

"Alright, link up with Thane and keep going", Shepard ordered.

"Roger that, I... Woah! He just walked up beside me, this guy's almost invisible", Garrus commented.

Shepard chuckled to himself.

They continued on. When Shepard and Tali rounded the corner, They spotted a young, nervous looking Drell with his arms crossed. Talid and his bodyguard passed him. Suddenly, Kolyat took out his sidearm and started foreword. Shepard ran to the edge of the catwalk.

"KOLYAT!", he shouted.

The Drell looked up startled. Than turned back to his target. Talid stepped backwards and ran to his apartment in fright. The Krogan reached for his weapon.

Kolyat shot the guard twice, the Krogan fell to the floor wounded. Kolyat ran past the fallen guard, after Talid.

Garrus and Thane came running up towards the door. Tali and Shepard jumped over the railing to the ground below.

"Thane?" Shepard asked.

"I saw him Shepard",Thane replied

"Lets get in there!".

--

Talid sat on his knees, Kolyat stood beside him, pointing his gun at Talid's head.

Shepard and Thane ran in, followed by Garrus and Tali.

Shepard, Tali and Garrus has their sidearms drawn.

Thane stepped foreword.

"Kolyat", He whispered softly.

Koylat looked at him in surprise.

"This- this is a joke. Now?.... Now you actually show up?", He said.

Talid looked up at Thane.

"Help me Drell, I'll do whatever you want", He begged.

The door beeped and opened again. Captain Bailey and two other officers walked in pointing their weapons at Kolyat, they walked a few steps foreword

"C-sec, put that weapon down, son!", Bailey demanded.

"Get out of my way. I'm walking out, he's coming with me!", Kolyat said motioning at Talid with his gun.

"They'll have snipers outside", Thane told him quietly.

"I don't need your help!", Kolyat shouted. "Now get back! I'll kill him!"

Shepard looked at him for a moment.

"No. You wont", Shepard said calmly.

He aimed at Talid and shot him between the eyes. He collapsed, dead instantly.

"Oh my gods!", Kolyat stammered.

Shepard rushed foreword and knocked the gun out of Kolyat's slackened grip, it slid across the room.

"A hostage only work when your enemy cares that they live. I didn't", Shepard informed him.

Thane looked at Shepard.

"Interesting view, Shepard", Thane commented.

"You didn't want your son to kill a man. So, i prevented it from happening", Shepard told him simply. "Besides, the man was nothing but a racist and a coward".

"I don't dispute the logic. Just the Morality", Thane replied, looking back to Kolyat.

Bailey stepped foreword and looked at one of the officers. "Take the boy into custody".

Kolyat turned to Thane and Shepard.

"You son's of bitch's!", He shouted.

"Your father doesn't have much time left Kolyat. He's trying to make up for his past mistakes. Me and him have both killed a lot of people, that doesn't mean You, a kid, should", Shepard told him.

Kolyat turned to Thane.

"So what?, You came back for my forgiveness? So you can die in peace or something?", He demanded furiously.

Thane lowered his head, and stepped up to Kolyat.

"I came to Grant you peace, Kolyat, not myself", He said quietly.

He stared at him for a moment.

"Your angry with me because i wasn't there when your mother died", He stated.

"You weren't even there when she was alive all those years!, Why would i expect you to be there when she died!?", Kolyat said angrily.

Thane looked down at the floor.

"Your mother... they.. killed her to get to me. It was my fault", he said in the same quiet voice.

"What?", Kolyat said surprised.

Thane looked back up at him.

"After her body was given to the deep, i went to find them. The killers... The ringleaders. I hurt them.. very much. Eventually, i killed them. When i went back to see you, you were.. older. I should have stayed with you...but i didnt", he finished.

"I guess it's too bad for me you waited so long, huh?", Kolyat remarked quietly.

"Kolyat... I've taken many bad things out of the Galaxy. Your the only good thing that i ever added to it", he stated.

Tears began streaming down Kolyat's eyes and he started to sob.

Captain Bailey cleared his throat and stepped up to Thane.

"This isn't a conversation you should be having in front of strangers", He turned to his officers. "Boys, take Kolyat and his father back to the precinct. Give them a room to talk and as much time as they need", he ordered.

Thane walked closer to Kolyat and laid a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

Shepard uncrossed his arms and looked at Bailey.

"I'm surprised your willing to do that for Thane, Bailey, thank you", Shepard remarked.

Bailey stared off into thin air, a sad, bitter expression on his face.

"You think he's the only man who ever screwed up trying to raise a son?", he asked quietly.

He looked up, expression neutral again.

"I have to get back to the precinct, come with me, I'll give you three a lift", He told Shepard.

Shepard motioned to his friends, and they followed Bailey out of the room, away from the other Officers at the scene.

--

Shepard, Tali and Garrus stood in front of Baileys desk, Garrus was pacing back and forth.

Shepard turned to Bailey, who was typing on his monitor.

"They've been talking for awhile", he commented.

"That poor kid has been through a lot", Bailey replied looking up. "I ran a search in the C-Sec archive. Ten years ago, a bunch of real bad people were killed, like someone was cleaning house. The prime suspect was a Drell.. we didnt catch him", he finished.

"Don't bother looking further into it captain. Your just wasting your time", Shepard informed him.

"Yeah.. i guess your right", Bailey replied.

The room Thane and Kolyat had be talking in, opened. Thane walked out, the door closed and locked behind him. he stepped up beside Shepard.

"How did it go?" Shepard asked.

"Our problems wont be fixed easily", he replied quietly. We'll keep talking.. see what happens".

"Your boy tried to kill someone, not somebody who i care about... but thats how it is", Bailey told him.

Shepard's eyes narrowed.

"If that kid goes though your 'Justice system', he's stuck in there the rest of his damn life. The people he harmed were only a waste of skin... scales, whatever", Shepard muttered.

"Do you have a suggestion?", Bailey asked.

"Yeah. Give him a job, to work off his 'debt to society".

"I don't know... you usually have to go through a lot of tedious steps to do that".

"I didn't say he should be working for C-Sec. Have him work for you", Shepard told him.

"Interesting idea... sounds alright to me", he said standing up and walking over to Thane.

"Thank you for all your assistance Captain", Thane said

They shook hands.

"We better get going, you have a good one Bailey", Shepard said

"You too Shepard", He replied, getting back to work.

Shepard motioned the others to follow, they walked out of the offices and over to the area near Avina.

"Thank you Shepard, you saved my son", He said quietly. "Depite some brutal methods you employ, you're a good hearted person".

Shepard smiled.

"Thank you, anytime Thane. Look, i need to visit the store down on the 26th floor. If you need some time to think, you should head back to the Normandy, I'll come talk to you later", he suggested.

"That's a good idea Shepard. See you on the ship", He walked towards the cab terminal slowly. Shepard watched him leave for a moment, than turned back to the others.

Garrus shook his head. "I feel kind of sorry for him. He's done a lot in his life, and trying to atone.. not an easy thing to do. At least we were able to help a bit".

"Thanks for coming along on this one", Shepard told them. "I appreciate it".

Tali smiled shyly to herself.

"Of course Shepard, we've been here for you since the start.. we're not going anywhere".

Shepard smiled at her.

"I've never believed for a moment you would leave. We should get down to the store, so we can get out of here".

The three of them headed for the stairs, to the 26th floor.

**Ok, lot more action in this chapter, I hope the next one is satisfying, ill release it soon**.


	4. Chapter 4: A helping hand

**nooneimportant, Blazar and On Star raised the point of my Shepard's morality, a good point, so i thought I'd answer by explaining the idea i have about him:**

**My Shepard is mostly a Paragon, he simply takes issue with certain things, this leads him into committing brutality and cruelty in some situations. Overall, he's a good person, as i hope this chapter will show you. Yes, i know about the balanced background I've given him and all that, i just wanted to add more uniqueness to the story. Instead of having Shepard being solely good or solely evil. There is still a balance that goes with his background, it's just that depending on the case, he commits large paragon acts and in others, he's renegade.. they usually even each other out., rather than him being neutral in every situation and problem. The power he possesses gets to him sometimes. I mean, lets face it, if someone was given a title that gave them the legal right to take any action they want, what happens is based on what type of person that individual with that title is, how they react to different issues. Thank you for the review's though, I'm glad you like the story and i know what your getting at. And On star, Jesse is a unisex name, but i can see how it'd mislead someone , lol, so i took care of that in story description.**

**heavywolfblade: Thanks for the continued support, I'm slowly turning it more into my wording.**

**I'm glad my previous chapter was enjoyed, thanks for the story alerts and favorites. Last night, i wrote down the storyboard for the direction this whole story will take. Couldn't sleep, had to get the ideas down before i could rest lol. I hope my plan is good for all of you, it will become more apparent in due time. any thoughts or opinions will, as always, be considered. Enough talk. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**Shepard, Tali and Garrus reached the 26th floor, walking past the Volus merchant at the ship dealing store.

They stopped beside a Human owner of a food stand. A long line of members from multiple species stood in front of the stand. The floor was crowded and noisy, like the wards always were. They continued foreword, walking through the crowd, Past the floors Cab Terminal.

Shepard was about to round the corner, but stopped when he heard a Volus wheeze:

"This clanless Quarian is a thief... arrest her!"

A young woman's voice spoke next

"What? I'm not a thief! I was only standing here minding my own business!"

A third voice spoke:

"Calm down sir, I'll find out the truth. Now, my Omni Tool says she only has one credit on her, and it's registered to her".

"You know what... those Quarian's are like!", The Volus wheezed. "Filthy Hackers! Scum!... all of them!"

Shepard rounded the corner, and saw an angry Volus in red armor, shaking his fist at a young Quarian woman. A C-Sec Officer stood between them.

Shepard looked over at Tali, whose posture had become tense. He nodded at her, and approached the three. The Officer looked up from his Omni Tool and glanced at Shepard.

"Sorry, I'm trying to get a statement here", he told Shepard.

"There is nothing to talk about! She stole my credit chit! Arrest her!", The Volus demanded.

"I did not!", The woman protested, "Just because I'm a Quarian-

"I need you to stop and take a breath", the Officer told the Volus".

"You're.... mocking me... Earth-clan!... Just because the Vol-clan need-

"It was a poor choice of words sir, i apologize", The Officer replied

Shepard turned to the Quarian and smiled kindly at her.

"Whats your name? You say you were falsely accused?", he asked.

"Finally.. someone friendly to me for a change", She remarked. "My name is Lia'Vael, i was walking to the used ship dealer when he barged into me outside the Sirta Foundation. He didn't stop or apologize. A minute later, he runs up to me with C-Sec and accuses me of stealing his damn chit!" She exclaimed.

Shepard considered it for a moment.

"Perhaps when you ran into each other outside the Foundation, maybe he dropped it there", Shepard suggested.

"Maybe, all know is that i didn't take it", she answered.

"Do you spend a lot of time looking at the ships?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, there are a lot of good models in there. I want to get one, and bring it back to the flotilla...but-

"Your Pilgrimage isn't going so well, is it Lia?" Tali asked her.

"No... I...i thought there would be a lot of work here.. you know, after the whole Geth attack and everything.. EVA stuff, repairs.. but everywhere i went, people had up signs saying 'Not hiring Quarians'. And others gave me mean looks", Lia told her.

Shepard turned to the Officer.

"Do you know who's telling the truth here?" he asked.

"My Omni tool says she doesn't have the chit.. but she could have stashed it to recover later. You know what those Quarian's are like, she's a vagrant. I'll run her in to Bailey, see what he wants to do with her", He said with a cruel smile.

Shepard's eyes narrowed slightly.

I'll take care of this bastard. He thought. Right after i clear her name.

"She's not a vagrant!", Tali said angrily, "She's on Pilgrimage. It's a tradition in which-

"Look, you can take your little traditions and cram them. Every time a Quarian shows up here, it's just more trouble", the Officer said waving his hand.

That's it Officer. Shepard thought. Keep talking.

Shepard forced himself to maintain a neutral face.

He turned to the Volus.

"You think she took your chit?" he asked calmly.

"She must have... she ran into me. That's how these pick pockets work!.... they bump in to you, rife through all your pockets! You can't turn your back on these clanless, Quarian scum, they take anything not welded to the deck.... Thieves! all of them!" He wheezed.

Tali stepped closer. "Quarian's only resort to stealing to survive, when Xenophobic people like you won't give them jobs!", She said coldly.

"I cant believe my taxes pay to support you and all your kind here! Go back to your fleet clanless and disappear!", He told her.

"I am clan Zorah, crew of the starship Normandy, And you are an idiot",she replied scathingly.

Shepard turned to the Volus.

"I was willing to help, But i don't think i really like your attitude little man", Shepard said coldly.

"And i don't like the company you keep human", The Volus wheezed angrily.

The Officer stepped foreword.

"Hey! Both of you, enough! Kor Tun, i know your upset, but that's no excuse to insult everyone around you!" The Officer told the Volus.

Shepard shook his head, and turned to Lia.

"I'll get you cleared of this, don't you worry", He told her kindly.

"Thank you", she replied.

"Sir? this is a C-Sec matter", The Officer said to Shepard.

Shepard turned his head to him, stared for a moment without comment, and left.

Once they walked away, Tali's anger burst out.

"I cant believe those bosh'tet's Shepard! She's only on Pilgrimage! She isn't doing anything wrong! They don't need to treat Quarian's so badly! It's gotten worse since the Geth attack! We're just trying to go about our lives, and they point and us and whisper, or others don't whisper, they just yell at us!" She said loudly, causing several passerby's to stare.

Shepard stepped up to her and laid a calming hand on her shoulder. In an instant, she stopped, took a deep breath and calmed down.

"It's ok Tali. I'm here, and I'm not about to let those bastards get away with this.. you know how much i respect the Quarian people.. and hate racists. I already know how to help her after we clear her name", he told her soothingly.

"I... alright Shepard. Lets try the ship dealer, maybe it was dropped there", she suggested.

"Yes, let's get moving", he said.

"Right behind you Shepard", Garrus told him.

When they arrived at the store, Shepard leaned against the counter to talk to the Volus owner.

"There was a Quarian here, she was bumped into by a Volus and he lost his credit chit. Did you happen to see it by chance?", Shepard asked.

"That Quarian was here, i had to tell her not to get too close to the ships... you know their kind and ships, put their little hacker hands all over them", He wheezed. "No, i didn't see any credit chit. You should try at Saronis Applications, talk to Marab", He finished.

Another insult to the Quarian's, Shepard thought. I can work with that.

"Alright, thank you, had to go pick up something there anyway", Shepard said faking a friendly smile.

They headed over to Saronis Applications. Marab looked up from cleaning the counter.

"Ah! Shepard, your back!", The Salarian said to Shepard. "That new Assault Rifle Damage Upgrade you needed, it came in a few days ago, here it is", He said.

Marab transferred it to Shepard's Omni Tool, Shepard transferred credits to Marab's.

"Thanks Marab.. hey, i was wondering, did you happen to spot a Credit Chit anywhere? A Volus lost it", Shepard informed him.

"Yes, actually. He was in a hurry and accidentally left it here. I kept it behind the counter, to give to him later, here, you get it to him commander", Marab handed him the Chit.

"Thanks again, I'll come back another time", Shepard told him. They left the store.

The three of them walked back to Lia 'Vael.

"It's alright, Shepard told her kindly, we found the chit". He turned and handed it to the Volus.

"You left it at Marab's shop", Shepard told him calmly.

"I....oh...well...she might have taken it", He replied dumbly.

The Officer looked at Lia and typed on his Omni Tool.

"I'll file this whole matter as closed, Find a place of residence soon, or I'll file you as a Vagrant", he told her.

Lia rubbed the back of her neck nervously, the Officer and Volus moved to walk away.

Shepard looked at Tali and nodded. He stepped up towards them, Tali moved to his side.

"Wait a minute.. are you two actually serious?" Shepard asked.

"What? The Volus asked, feigning ignorance.

Shepard went down on one knee, so he was eye to eye with him. Shepard shoved him to the ground.

"You bump into her and than accuse her of stealing your chit. Than all you have to say for yourself is that she 'Might' have taken it?", He demanded.

"Now you wait just a-

"Maybe i should jack up his suit's air filters, so everything smells like refuse?", Tali suggested coldly.

Garrus chuckled and pointed at her.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side", He said. She nodded in agreement.

Shepard stood up, walked over to the Officer and Grabbed him by the throat.

"And you! He harasses and bully's her like this... and you threaten to throw in a charge of Vagrancy?", He shouted.

"How about i charge you for obstruction of Justice!", The Officer threatened.

Shepard's eyes turned to cold, dark ice.

He reached for his sidearm and pulled it out. The gun made a clicking noise as the barrel extended. He jammed the barrel against the Officer's head.

People passing by stopped, turned and stared, seemingly rooted to the ground.

"Obstruction of justice? I'm the only one of us two who cares about Justice here. You actually call yourself an Officer of the law?", Shepard burst out laughing.

Shepard shook his head, than hit him across the face with the butt of his pistol. The officers head snapped back sharply and blood began dripping from the officers mouth, down his front.

The Officer began to sweat, panicking, but kept an angry, defiant expression.

"You can't threaten and assault a C-Sec Officer! That's a criminal offense!, I'll arrest you!", He threatened.

The Volus tried to get up and run away, but Garrus walked over to him, kicked him in the gut, and placed his foot on the Volus's neck.

"You'll stay right where you are, until Shepard let's you go. If he lets you go", he said calmly. Kor started wheezing frantically.

"Can't threaten an Officer?", Shepard repeated calmly. "Arrest me?.... you think your going to run in Commander Shepard, a Spectre?"

A deadly silence rose over the group. Even the Volus stopped Wheezing and struggling under Garrus's foot.

"A...Spectre?....Shepard?" The Officer stammered..."Oh shit!...I...you...-

"I can legally execute both of you, right here and now, with all these witnesses watching...something i wouldn't mind doing, actually. But I'm not going to", Shepard said quietly. "I'm not the bad guy here.. you both are. Now, get the hell out of here... and learn from this lesson. Understood? If you require another lesson, i won't be as nice as I'm being right now", he told them.

"Y...yes Shepard!', the Officer said.

"I....yes...Earth-Clan", Kor Wheezed.

Shepard holstered his weapon, and motioned for them to leave. The Officer ran away, holding his face in his hand.

Garrus took his foot off the Volus's neck. Kor crawled away.

Shepard turned to the people watching. They backed away slowly and went back about their business.

Shepard closed his eyes, and lowered his head for a moment.

"Why do people have to push me into doing stuff like this?", he said quietly. "Why can't people just lay off the xenophobic bullshit?".

He turned back to Lia.

"That was... that was amazing Commander!... I've never seen anyone with so much... drive. I've never seen a non Quarian stand up for us like that... but here a Turian and a Human help protect me", She stammered.

Tali stepped up and motioned to Shepard.

"Shepard is a survivor, he knows how the galaxy works. He always does what need's to be done to help others who deserve it, and Garrus here too, has always believed in helping those who need it".

Garrus nodded at Lia.

Shepard looked into Tali's purple faceplate, into her glowing eyes for a moment.. and smiled.

He turned back to Lia.

"Look Lia, the Galaxy can be a very dark place... however, there are many of us who want to help make it brighter. Sometimes to do that, requires brutality... sometimes it does not. But regardless, You're not alone out there", he told her.

"I.. thanks, Shepard, Garrus and Tali".

"Follow us Lia, we're going back to that used ship place you liked.. there's something i wanted to do", Shepard told her.

--

When they arrived, Shepard approached the owner again.

"You're back?.... what do you need now?" he wheezed.

"About this Quarian, Lia 'Vael" He said. The Volus looked at her than at Tali.

"Quarian's? What are they.... doing here?", he wheezed.

"They're with me. Here's what's going to happen... you're going to give Lia 'Vael here", Shepard motioned to her. "A job. Your going to treat her with respect. You're going to treat her like any other employee, Understand?" he asked.

"I... we don't hire Quarian's....they can't be trusted", He told Shepard.

Shepard took out his sidearm again, and set the charge to Inferno. A red symbol popped up on the gun, and the Volus took a step backwards.

"Let me make this perfectly clear friend. I'm a Council Spectre. Anything i do to you is fair game. Disagreeing might not be the best idea for your short term and long term health plans", Shepard informed him.

"Alright.... you've made your point... I'll amend our shop's "no Quarian's" policy... and hire her", He wheezed.

"Good. You looked like a smart man", Shepard said putting away his Pistol.

He turned to Lia.

"One last thing, I overheard the Officer say that you only have one credit?" he asked.

"Yes", she said nervously. "I... have been staying at the poor shelters... living off Turian food paste".

"Well, here", he said. Shepard switched on his Omni Tool. "I'm Transferring 5000 Credits to your account. Find a better place to sleep, and get yourself some better food". He said with a smile. "I aim to please".

"I... I don't know how to thank you all... how much you've all helped me... I.. Thank you". She said nervously.

Garrus stepped up to her.

"If you ever need any assistance, if anyone bother's you, or if you just want to get in contact with us, Here's my Extranet account. Write to us whenever you wish", he finished, keying his Omni Tool.

"Thank you Garrus, i will", she said fidgeting slightly.

Tali walked up to Lia.

"Good luck Lia 'Vael", She said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Lia leaned foreword to whisper to Tali.

"Good luck to you too Tali 'Zorah...this human is perfect for you. The way you two looked at each other gave it away", she added.

Now it was Tali's turn to fidget.

"We need to get back to our ship, see you around Lia", Shepard told her.

"Thanks", she said.

The three friends turned and headed towards the cab station.

They piled into the cab, Shepard driving, Tali beside him and Garrus in the back. This time he didn't complain.

Tali looked at Shepard, he looked at her and smiled lightly.

Shepard started it up, and the cab took off. She watched him drive the whole way, deep in thought.

--

After the decontamination process, they stepped onto the ship. Garrus turned to Shepard and nodded.

"I'll be at my station, i completed my calibrations. Come by and talk sometime", He said. With that, Garrus turned and walked down the hall, towards the Elevator.

After a moment, Shepard turned to Tali and smiled.

"Tali.. I'll come by after i put my weapons away and change, so we can continue our previous talk", he told her.

"Of course Shepard.. I'll be waiting in Engineering", She replied, her hands wringing nervously. She nodded at him shyly, than turned and headed towards the elevator too. Shepard watched her go. Than turned.

He walked up to Joker on the bridge, Joker glanced over at him.

"Hey Shepard, i... aw no fish? I was good like you asked and everything!", he said sarcastically. "I thought for sure you were off buying me one, Thane told me you had to stop by a store!".

Shepard crossed his arms.

"Maybe another time Joker, it was a... productive.. day", He said.

EDI's hologram sprung up.

"Humans being productive?", She said in her ever calm voice. "That is a first", She told them.

The bridge went quiet for a moment.

"That was a Joke", She informed them.

Joker shook his head.

"Well, at least she's trying", He said.

"Keep practicing EDI", Shepard told her encouragingly.

"I will Shepard" EDI replied.

Shepard turned back to Joker.

"Joker, bring us out of port and out of the system, get us to the Hawking Eta system. We need to get that Reaper FTl if we're going to stop the Collectors, Than we can mine some more minerals and finish the ship upgrades", Shepard told him. "Third star to the left... straight on until morning". He turned and started walking to the armory.

As he left, Joker rubbed the back of his neck.

I swear I've heard a similar line like that before... on an old sci-fi movie, wasn't it? or was it an old book?, Joker wondered.

As Shepard neared the Armory, Yeoman Kelly Chambers looked up from her Terminal and walked over to him quickly.

"I heard about how you helped Thane's son, that was very kind", She told him.

"Thank you Kelly", he replied. "Oh.. i was wanting to mention.. you were right about Tali.. the whole body language discussion we had... uh.. your right", He smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that Shepard, You two would make a wonderful couple. Good luck", she said smiling back warmly.

"I have to put my equipment away, Kelly. We can talk another time". He nodded at her, than walked into the armory. He laid his Collector Beam in the Heavy weapons section, and his others on a table.

Jacob walked over to him again.

"Shepard, how's it going?", he asked.

"Pretty interesting", he replied. "A usual day in the life of a Spectre".

They both laughed, Jacob looked down slightly.

"I just wanted to say, i was out of line earlier.. I shouldn't be judging Thane. I mean, look what my father became. I wouldn't want to be judged based on that, Sorry", Jacob finished.

Shepard nodded.

"Its alright. Your a good man Jacob. Glad to have you on the mission. I have to get going, see you around", Shepard told him and started to walk away.

"Thanks... and by the way, It's not my business..., but i couldn't help but notice it when you were briefing her in here.. Good luck with Tali, Shepard", He said.

Shepard stopped as he headed through the door... he smiled to himself, than left the room. Jacob went back to his console.

Shepard walked to the elevator, and keyed it to take him to his cabin.

He leaned against the wall casually.

When he arrived, he walked over to his fish tank, and activated the feeding button. He watched, amused, as they all swam frantically to the top.

He walked over to his Armor/Clothing Station and began to change into his Green SR-2 outfit.

When he was done, he sat down on his bed. He looked around the room, at his terminals, desk, couch, the Illium fish swimming in the fish tank... his old N7 helmet on his desk.

He was home.

Shepard fell deep into thought.

I don't fully understand why Tali wants to be with me.., i mean look at her.. she's funny, loyal, smart, beautiful, friendly... and she fires that shotgun at people better than anyone I've ever met, she could probably beat Wrex in a shooting competition!

Shepard laughed to himself at that thought.

I wonder when she even started wanting to be with me..

Well, He thought, no matter. I'd better get down there and talk to her...she's waiting. I may not know why she wants me, but i really want to pursue this relationship. I can't really imagine ever being apart from her... I love her.

He paused a moment, face blank, heart beating furiously.

With all that in mind, he stood up, and started for the Elevator.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 4. The next one shall focus almost entirely on Tali/Shepard. Things will start getting more interesting. I'm going to take my time working on the next one, don't worry, that dosent mean it'll take awhile to release. i just want to get it all right, to do the story and you, the reader, justice.**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Thank you all for so many reviews, and favorites. I'm glad you enjoyed my previous Chapter and are interested.**

**Candle In The Wind: Thank you for the review, yes, i too always wanted to help Lia Vael more than you get to. It's fun making my Shepard's morality a mix depending on the situation.**

**Eternal Density: Thanks! lol, glad the timing was good  
**

**Heavywolfblade: Glad you like the story, yes I've been taking time to make it the best i can, editing it quite a bit.**

**Now, Things start to get more lovey between the Mass effect series two best characters lol. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as i did writing it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Tali stood working at her Console in the Engineering room, waiting for Commander Shepard to arrive. She thought to herself as she typed rapidly.

I can't believe we're going to continue where we left off last... i was being so foolish.. why would he want to talk to me again after that outburst? Or when i pretty much groped him on the Citadel.. I... i hope this goes right, she thought. Don't screw up and talk too much like you always do Tali.

Her heart was racing wildly. Suddenly, the door behind her beeped and opened, she bounced slightly in surprise and turned her head.

Commander Shepard stepped onto the deck, behind her, stretched his arms and walked towards her.

Keelah... he's handsome in that uniform... he fits right into it perfectly.. than again, he's handsome whatever he's wearing, Tali thought blushing furiously. And there you go again girl! Get a grip of yourself!

Shepard approached slowly. Tali composed herself, turned and took a step to.

"Shepard!, I'm glad your here", she told him cheerfully.

"Hi Tali, could we talk now?", he asked with a smile.

There was a small silence, than Tali nodded.

"Yes, I'd like that". She motioned for him to follow her down the walkway to the Drive-core, for privacy, and they started walking.

--

Engineer Kenneth Donnelly looked up from his console and watched Shepard and Tali walking towards the drive core. His eyes bulged in amused delight, he turned to Gabriella Daniels and whispered.

"Do you see what i see girl?", he nudged her. "Our Quarian boss and our human boss have a thing for each other? No wonder he's been down here so often... the devil! Shepard is a Quarian lover!?, a regular ladies man! Can you believe it?", Ken asked excitedly.

"Kenneth!", Gabby hissed, "Mind your own business! Besides, they look cute together, who cares if their not the same species?"

Ken shook his head.

"You misunderstand me girl, i think the Commanders got great taste! She has a lovely bucket on that lovely head, and her suit is nice and snug in the right spots! Have you seen the Hips on that lady?", He asked with a grin. Kenneth peaked his head around the corner, craning his neck to watch the two better.

"Kenneth!, Stop being such a pig! And stop gawking at them!", She scolded, pulling him back around the corner.

"Me? Gawk? Why were you watching Garrus eating in the mess hall a few days ago?", He said coyly.

"What? I wasn't watching him! I was only eating!", She protested.

"Sureeee ya were, just eating huh?... Than why didn't your eyes leave him the whole time i was talking to you?", he inquired.

Gabby was silent for a few seconds.

"Ok, so what? I was just uh.. examining his alien structure!"

"One area of his structure in particular?"

"Kenneth! Shut your mouth!"

He laughed to himself and dropped it.

"Well, there's certainly gonna be a lot more rumors to spread around soon, that's for sure. I hope old Shepard won't mind!", He said with a mischievous grin.

With that, Kenneth turned back to his station and got back to work.

--

Shepard and Tali neared the Console for the drive core. The large dark core hummed and released constant small streams of steam.

Tali cleared her throat when they arrived. They stopped in front of the Terminal and she turned her bright eyes to him. She paused for a moment, searching for words, than began.

"Shepard...I..um....we..-

"Tali, it's alright, take all the time you need", Shepard said softly.

"Ok, thanks". She took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm sorry, for how i acted the last time we chatted.. i was being unprofessional...selfish.. i was putting you on the spot. Even when we were on the Citadel.. i couldn't help myself, while we were on a mission too.. I'm sorry", She whispered.

Shepard smiled lightly.

"Don't ever apologize Tali, there's nothing for you to be sorry about. You're not selfish. You've never been selfish. You don't think enough about yourself, what you want, if anything", he said quietly.

"I.. that's how it may be for humans, but that's not how it goes for a Quarian.. we can't just think of ourselves.. we have to think about the needs of the crew", She told him. "If we don't think of the whole crew's needs, someone can get hurt.. maybe even killed".

Shepard's eyes lowered slightly for a moment, a small sadness touched them.

"Are you saying, that you don't want-

"No!..No!", she said frantically, holding her hands up to stop him. "It's not like that, it's not about what i want... it's..

She turned away, paced forewords slightly, than turned to face Shepard again.

"You deserve to be happy with somebody... i can't do that.. no matter how much..i....i could get sick, put the whole mission in jeopardy", she said sadly.

Shepard's took a step towards her.

"Are you saying you could die if we were together Tali?", Shepard asked quietly.

Tali looked down at the deck, than into Shepard's warm dark eyes.

"That's always a risk.... maybe the reaction would be minor, maybe severe... or maybe it'll kill me", Tali sighed.

"That's not what concerns me.. i don't want to distract you.. I don't want what i want to get in the way of the mission. We need to stop the Collectors... the mission is far too important to screw up.. so many lives are at stake", she finished.

"And if there was no mission Tali?", Shepard asked.

Tali began wringing her hands.

"If it were just me? I watched you run down those stairs and save me from Saren's men two years ago... I watched you struggle, risking your own life to save the colonists on Ferros... nobody else could have saved them. I watched you destroy the Thorian, severing its life, tentacle by tentacle, you were like a force of nature.. nothing could stop you. I watched you risk your life to save Liara on Therum... the Geth would have killed her if not for you.. I...I watched your face as Chief Williams died on Virmire!"

Tali's voice started to tremble slightly, but, raising her courage, she forced herself to continue on.

"I was there when you struggled to convince the Council of the truth.. and they simply ignored you. I watched you defeat Sovereign on the Citadel. I watched from an escape pod as the Normandy exploded around you, after you saved Joker's life!", She said, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"I've watched you since the day i met you.. as you stood firm and survived everything the Galaxy had to throw at you. I've watched you for so long Shepard... and i never imagined that you would ever see past.. this".

She motioned with her three fingered hand, and touched her faceplate.

"When you were killed... I... i was a mess.. an emotional nightmare in private. I never forgot your face.. your smile.. the one you wore on your face as you handed me that Geth Data.. I thought of how I'd never see you again... Auntie Raan is the only person i talked to about it. Than.. on Freedoms Progress, when that door opened, when i turned away from Prazza and towards the three strangers.... my only wish was granted. You were back Shepard".

Tali felt her eyes starting to water with tears, and struggled to repress them. I've done it, She thought, heart racing wildly. He knows I've always wanted him now.

They were both quiet for a few moments. Heart pounding in his ears, Shepard spoke from that heart.

"Tali... you were always there for me.. from the day we met. Always. You were alongside me throughout it all... you were one of so few who didn't give up on me when things got tough. You treated me in a way I've not been treated in.. well.. ever really. So many people i considered to be my friends and allies turned their backs on me, and some of those who haven't turned away, don't even trust me anymore for working with Cerberus".

The haunted expression slowly returned to Shepard's face as he spoke. Tali noticed his scars going down his eyebrow and through his entire right eye, along with the ones on his forehead and cheeks had slightly started glowing brighter. Than after a moment, they returned back to their original opacity.

"Kaidan.. Lieutenant Alenko, turned his back to us. He probably hates me now. Liara is allowing an obsessive vengeance for the Shadow Broker consume her.. i know she brought me back.. and I'm more grateful than i can say.. but if she keeps at it, she might get herself murdered or something.. she won't even join us. Anderson, who i consider my Mentor and friend, keeps secrets from me because of my mission. I believed i had convinced the Council, but in the end, they chose to cover their ears because a Reaper invasion isn't very convenient to the Galaxy".

Shepard and Tali chuckled slightly at that. He shook his head and continued.

"I served the Alliance since i was 16... what did they do to me? Admiral Hackett and the rest of the Alliance have casually turned their backs on me as well. Hell.. Corporal Toombs sent me an email a few days ago, he got out of rehabilitation and wants to kill me now... even after what we went through together on Akuze.. even after we avenged our unit", Shepard said, looking off into thin air.

After a few seconds, he turned and looked directly into Tali's beautiful glowing eyes.

"You didn't abandon me Tali. Compared to so many who did. You have the most reason to turn your back on me, after what Cerberus did to your people. You would have been fully justified in hating me for working with them.. but you didn't hate me. You trusted me, trusted i wouldn't be doing all this if i wasn't absolutely sure that it had to be done".

He reached up, touched her faceplate gently and smiled softly.

"No matter what happened, you were always at my side. I can remember just before i died.. my last thoughts were of how i wished I'd did some things differently.. stopped isolating myself from everyone. I regretted it. Than, i was given a second chance to make up for my mistakes, the biggest mistake i made was that i didn't get even closer to you back than.. but now i can fix that. Tali... I love you. I have for a long time, and i didn't realize it. I do now. I'll never allow myself to make the same mistake twice.", He told her softly

Tali couldn't hold them back any longer... she felt warm tears starting to stream down her face. She let them fall, and started to sob.

"Shepard.. you could be with any woman you could ever want.. Jack.. Miranda, Kelly... I've seen the way they've looked at you before.. and they're in your own race too.. i.. you...-

Shepard shook his head for her to stop. He stepped up to her, gently taking her hands into his and continued.

"Tali, if your scared, I don't blame you.. but i don't want anyone else. I want You, and I'll do whatever i have to to make this work. I want this. I want this more than anything in the universe", He told her.

Tali started smiling through her watery eyes.

I... he wants me? He loves me? she thought. Oh Keelah.. I've been waiting so long to say this:

"I love you too Shepard... I love you so much. You don't know what this means. You... thank you", She whispered. "Give me some time, I'll need to do some Research, figure out how to make this work", she finished.

"What can you do?", Shepard asked. "Is there any way i can help you out?"

"There are some ways i can temporarily improve my immune system.. antibiotic injections, immuno boosters, things like that. There are other ways to improve my system, it'll likely take me awhile to study them all, and take every precaution necessary.. I'll spare you the long boring details... but trust me, i have a lot of motivation to figure everything out", She whispered happily.

They gazed into each others eyes. His dark eyes met her bright ones, even through the purple tinted visor, a look of trust and affection passed between them.

She shifted slightly.

"There is something you can do though Shepard, you should talk to Mordin when it's convenient.. he may have some ideas and information to help us... i hope he doesn't say anything too embarrassing... or talk your ear off, like usual", She said with an amused voice.

Shepard laughed.

"Don't worry Tali, i can handle him... one way or the other", He replied warmly.

"If anyone can, you can Shepard. Please let him know that I'll be coming by sometime soon, for those boosters, and any information for me he may have", She said.

"I will, but surely it can't be that uncommon for a Quarian to have a relationship with another race, is it?, He asked.

She shook her head.

"Of course it isn't, but in most of the relationships everything happens outside the suit", She said softly.

She moved one of her hands away from Shepard's left and and held his right softly in both hands, gently touching it for emphasis, than returning both to their previous hand holding.

"They use nerve stimulation programs and such.. i don't want that. If I'm going to be with you, i want it to be real. I need to feel your skin against mine Shepard. I want you to see what's under this damned helmet.. I've never shown my face to anyone... but I'm ready to show you. If i can do it without dying. I just.. i don't want it to seem to you like I'm forcing you to wait a long time time for me.. or something", she whispered nervously.

Shepard smiled lovingly at her.

"Don't worry so much Tali, I'm here no matter what. I don't want to risk your health.. I can and will wait as long as it takes.. But do your research as quickly as possible Miss vas Normandy", Shepard let go of her hands and wrapped his arms gently around her slender waist, hands resting on the small of her back.

"Captain's orders", He finished quietly.

"Oh!...oh..r...right! Thank you... Yes, definitely", she replied, her nervous tone becoming seductive.

She slipped her thin arms around his muscular frame. Tali lay her head gently against Shepard and closed her eyes and they held each other. Despite her environmental suit, Tali could feel the steady rhythmic beat of his heart. She had never felt more comfortable, happy and safe as she did now, in his embrace. The tears continued to slowly stream down her face. She shook against him slightly as she sobbed quietly, letting it all out.

"Shhh", Shepard whispered, stroking her back gently. "It's all going to be Ok".

As Shepard held her, he continued.

"It doesn't matter what lays ahead for all of us Tali... the Collectors.. the Reapers.. we can get through this. We can beat them.. we're not doomed. We can survive all this if we all stand together. I'll see to it that we do".

Tali opened her eyes slightly.

"I believe that Shepard.. we can't lose. The Galaxy has you in it, after all", she whispered back.

For the longest time, she simply held him. Eventually, her tears began to subside. She looked up at his Pale, Scarred face and into the love filled eyes she could never forget, she moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck softly as they held each other.

"Nothing breaks you Shepard. No matter how bad it gets, You live, you adapt... you persevere. Mindoir... Akuze, Sovereign.. they couldn't even slow you. You've lost your whole family, many of your friends.. You've even died once already.. but not even that could stop your unbreakable Will...Strength. Nothing can.. your special", She told him softly. "The Consort was better with words than me.. but you know what I'm getting at".

Shepard smiled lightly.

"I'm special?.. I'm merely a Soldier. Tali, your special. Your Beautiful, smart, funny, cute, loving, kind, fair.. your everything good. All i can really do is survive", he said quietly.

"You've done a lot for all of us.. no matter the race. You've helped everyone on the team, You helped that woman on Illium who was being racist, you learned about the losses she suffered, the reason she was so angry, and comforted her. You've helped my people countless times too. Me, Veetor, Lia Vael, Reegar.. so many people", She whispered.

"But, your not just a Survivor, your so much more Shepard.. your my Captain. You always will be", She told him.

They continued to gaze at each other. After awhile, they both stepped back from their embrace.

"You know... I'm going to have quite the time telling Garrus about this relationship", Shepard told her with a grin.

They both started laughing.

"Than again, i may not have to.. i noticed him glancing back and forth between us on the Citadel during the mission... he must have put two and two together", Shepard said.

Tali nodded.

"While you and Thane were walking up front, he whispered something like 'Whats the matter? You seem distracted'... He had quite a smirk on his face", She said giggling at the thought.

"Heh... that's Garrus. My smug Turian friend", Shepard muttered, shaking his head in amusement.

There was a comfortable silence. Than Tali spoke up.

"We'd better get back to work Shepard", She said softly. "I have to review the schematics for the Shield fortification to the ship that we need, and than get onto the Extranet for some antibiotic information.

"Alright", Shepard told her, "I'll go up to the lab and talk to the Doctor".

He smiled at her, than reached over, his five fingered hand intertwining with her three fingered one.

"We should get going".

They turned and started back towards Engineering, hand in hand.

--

Kenneth looked up again as Tali and Shepard returned, hand in hand, walking back to her Station. He suppressed a grin, and looked over at Gabby, who shot him a Dangerous look that was daring him to make another comment.

Ken kept his mouth shut, but kept on watching them.

--

When they got back to her Terminal, they let go of each others hand's. Shepard smiled.

"I'll come back as soon as i can", He told her.

Tali began fidgeting happily.

"And I'll be here Shepard", She replied softly

They gazed at each other for a few moments, Shepard nodded at her than turned for the door. As he turned, he noticed Kenneth watching them from his terminal.

"Anything the matter Ken?", Shepard asked, amused.

Ken jumped, startled.

"Huh? Oh...I.. never mind me Commander, just uh... calibrating stuff.. you know?... and whatnot", He lied.

Gabby shook her head and turned to Shepard.

"He was trying to spy on you two Commander, gawking at you both. Kenneth, you really should have minded your own business", She scolded.

"Aw, why do you have to be such a little Tattle Tale girl?", Kenneth cried.

Shepard smirked and exchanged an amused look with Tali.

"Maybe i should order him to clean out the Airlock with a toothbrush, what do you think?", he asked.

Tali giggled.

"I'd have him clean the bridge, why not let Joker and EDI boss him around for a few hours?", she suggested.

Shepard, Tali and Gabby laughed together at that thought.

Ken rubbed the back of his neck worriedly.

Shepard shook his head.

"Back to your duties Kenneth, the latest gossip spreading can wait until your shift is over", Shepard told him.

"Aye Commander", Ken replied, wiping nervous sweat from his forehead.

Shepard smiled at Tali lovingly, and walked out the door.

When it closed, Tali felt herself nearly swoon against her console in joy. She practically glowed.

Keelah!, She thought excitedly. He loves me too! i....how am i going to get back to work?

She forced herself calm, and after a few moments, she got back to work. Her mind however, was still racing.

I hope the doctor can help us with this... this has to work.. it just has to. It might even take weeks, She thought. But we can do this.

She typed on her console and the Shield Schematics came up. Tali started reading.

* * *

**There you go! I'm working on chapter 6 and currently developing a one shot spinoff to unexpected, tying into the story.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The doctor is in

**Im glad to see how liked my last chapter was! i wasn't certain it'd be good. I released a oneshot set inbetween this chapter and the next one, heres a link if you wish to read it:** .net/s/5854145/1/Building_a_consensus

**Blazar: Thank you for the long review, im glad you liked it alot. I appreciate the pointing out my grammar, ill work on it some more.**

**Candleinthewind: Im glad you liked the interactions, yes, im working on story grammar.  
**

**Heavywolfblade: Thank you, im suprised at how well that chapter turned out. Don't worry, Ive been thinking a bit about the VI, im pretty sure i can work it in in due course.**

**Nooneimportant: My Shepard doesn't exactly strike me as a stuck up jerk or something. He does abuse his power, but in ways he feels make the galaxy better. His eyes aren't red, but his scars are rather pronounced. Personally, i think Ive been making his morality a bit more clear. But still, not everyone's morality is completely obvious. not everyone is either all paragon or all renegade. glad you liked the chapter.**

**In this one, I'm going to write a small bit about interpecies relationships. Take note that even if I'm a bit off with my science, this is a fictional fanfiction of a fictional future set sci-fi game. Pretty much anything can be made possible in a game. Im merely Keeping future long term options open for the story. Just saying. Also, this chapter will be shorter, probably not as good, but need to get it out of the way for what i have planned for the next one.

* * *

**

The Elevator rose slowly towards Deck 2. Commander Shepard stood with his arms crossed, a happy, foolish looking, love dazed smile slowly formed on his face.

_Woah..._ he thought excitedly, _I'm.. I'm with her now. We're a couple. She loves me as much as I do her.. I can't believe she's always wanted me... but it's the truth._

The elevator rose past Deck 3.

"Why the hell can't this damn thing hurry up? I have to see the doctor!", Shepard said aloud tapping his foot impatiently.

The elevator remained slow as ever, Shepard hit the button rapidly.

Finally, it reached Deck 2.

The doors beeped and opened. Shepard stepped out the door, glancing from his terminal, to his crew members working, and to the Galaxy Map.

Kelly looked up and smiled at him, Shepard returned her smile. He turned to his right, and headed for Mordins Lab.

The door clicked and opened. Mordin Solus stood at his table, typing away rapidly on his Omni-Tool. As Shepard quietly approached, he heard Mordin muttering to himself.

"Hm.. found cure for Vroliks syndrome? Unlikely. Need to run more tests. Get more Data. Should make sure doesn't mutate, could kill half crew or something. Tests Tests Tests Tests. Always busy. Nothing around here to do but work, or, hear occasional rumors. Rather unusual, rumors of Joker and EDI.. sound full of nonsense though. Hopefully exaggerated. Rumor's about Shepard and Tali 'Zorah not far fetched on other hand. Positive I will win bet. Will be sure to ask around for more information on that one. Best way to confirm theory-

"No need to ask around, Doctor", Shepard interrupted loudly.

Mordin's hand moved suddenly, nearly knocking one of his test tubes off the table and to the ground.

"Shepard, there you are", He said quickly. "Was just thinking about you".

Shepard smirked.

"Yeah, I noticed.. you were talking aloud Mordin, not thinking", He told him.

Mordin closed his eyes.

"Ah, yes. Tend to do that a lot. Oh well. Is there something you need Shepard?", Mordin asked.

"Yes.. I uh.. it's a personal matter.. I need your help Doctor", Shepard muttered.

"With?", Mordin asked.

Shepard rubbed the back of his neck.

"Me and Tali have.. well, you know. Started a Relationship", Shepard admitted.

Mordin clapped his hands together

"Ah Ha!.. So rumors were true. Joker owes me 50 credits. Don't need to worry Shepard, I'm your doctor, would never dream of mockery or anything. Doctor-Patient confidentiality and all that", He said with an amused look in his eyes.

Shepard crossed his arms.

"Well? Any thoughts Doctor?", Shepard asked pointedly.

"Many thoughts. Always many. Oh. Your talking about ones on Tali 'Zorah. I have a few", Mordin said. "Past relationship with Tali 'Zorah makes sexual activity attractive prospect for stress relief.. but recommend high caution. Quarian immune system weak. Could kill her", he finished.

There was a long silence.

Shepards eyes narrowed and posture stiffened, he stepped closer to Mordin.

"You think I only want this for 'Stress relief'? I love Tali and want her happy. I wouldn't be doing this, taking this risk, unless she wanted it too Doctor", Shepard told him coldly.

Mordin held his hands up defensively.

"Was no intention to offend. Was probing for information. Curiosity. Comes with being Scientist Salarian. Seeing how you feel about her. Long term relationship from looks of it. Must feel quite strongly for one another. Will make educated hypothesis that you both have for some time", Mordin said with a knowing look.

Shepard's posture resumed being casual. He uncrossed his arms.

"Oh... sorry about that Doctor, just.. you know..", He mumbled apologetically.

"No need to apologize Shepard, know how it is with this sort of thing. Why, this one time-.. Never mind, you're here for advice and help, which I can provide", He said quickly. "Recommend you self sterilize for starters, take all precautions. Can provide Immuno boosters and Antibiotic injections", He told Shepard.

Shepard nodded.

"Tali wants you to know that she'll be coming by when she can, to get those boosters", Shepard said.

"Shall put some Antibiotics and information together for her, in that case", Mordin told him and started keying his Omni-Tool. "Have some information for you as well. Will foreword advice booklet to you're quarters. Diagrams, positions comfortable for both Species, erogenous zone overview. Can also provide oils and ointments to reduce any possible discomfort. Have given EDI relationship demonstration Vid to use if necessary", He finished.

A grin came to Shepard's face.

"Hold on a minute Mordin, your just messing with me.. aren't you?", Shepard asked.

"Shocking suggestion! Suggesting I would poke fun at relationship? I'm doctor, not a bully", Mordin replied with mock indignation. "Nothing wrong with different species being together, very open minded. In fact, often produces more interesting results than coupling of same species. Once met Krogan woman in relationship with Turian male. Surprisingly got along fine. Had much in common".

Shepard leaned against Mordin's Table.

"A Krogan with a Turian? You're kidding. I mean.. can couplings like that work, on a genetic or mating level?",Shepard asked.

Mordin rubbed his shoulder.

"More often than not. Also, Medical and Genetic science capability's at very high levels in Galaxy. Know of Salarians and others in scientific community currently working on several breakthroughs, haven't got all details, but understand general picture. Can't currently talk about it unfortunately, Oath of Scientist", Mordin explained.

Shepard puzzled over it a few moments.

"Mordin.. do you mean anything like different interspecies offspring?, by chance?.. Is that kind of thing even possible, aside from the Asari?",Shepard asked.

Mordin shrugged.

"Unable to comment on that Shepard, as I said, Science oaths", He said firmly.

Shepard shook his head.

"Alright, whatever. I'll drop that topic. So, why don't tell me more about that couple you knew?", Shepard asked

Mordin smiled slightly.

"Indeed, good pair, still together actually... live on Omega if memory serves me right", he said, seemingly deep in thought. "Probably somewhere else by now".

"I'm surprised a Krogan and Turian would be together.. I mean, look what their races did to each other", Shepard commented.

Mordin began to pace back and forth.

"True. Turians released Salarian Genophage on Krogan. However, not everyone has grudge against each other. Hopefully we can resolve further bitterness between races after Genophage Cure developed. Have, looked briefly, over Data recovered on Tuchanka. Shame had to kill Maelon. Could have helped, but had to be done", Mordin responded. "Still.. doesn't matter which race you are for coupling, character matters, not Species.

Shepard nodded and crossed his arms casually.

"Kelly said the same thing to me awhile ago, I agree fully", he replied.

"Smart woman, Miss Chambers. Decent enough person for a Cerberus member", Mordin commented.

"Yeah", Shepard replied. "The Normandy crew is surprisingly tolerant of non humans from what I've seen. A few of them are nervous about Grunt, but that's pretty much the only thing" Shepard replied. "I don't trust Cerberus.. but the crew on this ship are pretty good people.

"Agreed", Mordin replied. "At current rate, you'll turn Cerberus into alien loving organization, not Xenophobic one".

They both laughed at that thought.

"All life is precious", Mordin continued. "Heard from Garrus, you allowed Rachni Queen to live, when on Noveria. Right choice", Mordin told him.

Shepard nodded.

"For a moment, I was tempted to kill her, I admit. The Rachni murdered millions of Krogan and tried to take over the Galaxy. I nearly killed her, but Liara told me of how valuable an ally the Rachni would make... and the Queen swore she wouldn't attack any races. She told me of how something influenced the Rachni into going to war in the first place. 'A sour yellow note'". Shepard repeated quietly.

Mordin paused for a moment.

"Most logical estimate: Reapers. Specifically, Sovereign", Mordin replied.

Shepard nodded at him.

"That's the same thing that went through my head. In the end.. I couldn't kill her. It wasn't her fault", Shepard finished.

"Merciful. Know of many cruel enough to commit genocide", Mordin responded.

There was a brief silence afterwords. Shepard cleared his throat.

"Well, anyways thanks for the assistance Mordin, I appreciate it. It doesn't seem like it's going to be as difficult as I thought it'd be, It'll just take some time. I have to get up to the bridge, see how long until we get to the Hawking Eta system", Shepard told him.

"Of course Shepard, happy to help. Come back anytime, will be here, lots of work to do", Mordin replied, turning back to his Omni-Tool.

Shepard turned and started for the door. As he walked away, Mordin resumed his muttering.

"No.. just wont work. Could end up poisoning Joker. Must start from scratch. Use new sample. Ah, what if use this?...no no no, flammable. Or is it inflammable?. Not sure which word correct".

Shepard smiled to himself, and headed for the bridge.

* * *

**Ok, there's a shorter chapter 6 for you. Also, now, the next chapter is going to jump foreword in time a little bit and skip a couple events, but bear with me. Going to take my time on the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble in the AI core

**Blazar: Im glad you enjoyed it, Mordin is a very fun character to write about. Don't worry, the jump isn't huge, i just had to move it foreword a bit for the sake of the plot.**  
**Heavywolfblade: Thanks, no problem, that VI had huge potential in the game, but never showed up, sadly.**

**Also, my oneshot, Building a consensus, was liked more than i thought it would. I've decided to work on another chapter for it, while I'm working on chapter 8 of this story.  
**

**Glad to see the previous chapter was enjoyed, i hope this one is successful, enjoy!**

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Shepard awoke from his dreams with a start. His eyes opened slowly half way. He coughed, raised himself slightly, than cleared his throat.

_Maybe I'll just stay in bed a bit longer.. go down and see Tali a bit later,_ he thought to himself. _Gotta go check with Joker too.. Rather sleep though... Mining and upgrading for a week straight is boring as hell._

He let his head collapse against the pillow, shifted slightly to get more comfortable, than closed his eyes. He was almost asleep again, when the Intercom rang. Jokers voice sounded through the room.

"Wake up time Shepard!", He said loudly. "Come on, get up now! It's important Commander!

Shepard grunted.

"What the hell do you want Joker? I'm trying to rest here", he asked, annoyed.

"Tali just went up to the AI core, with her pistol, to have a 'friendly chat' with Legion!", Joker replied "You better get down there, quick.

Shepard's eyes shot open.

"Shit! I'm on my way Joker!"

He scrambled out from under the covers, nearly tripping off the bed. He quickly searched for his pants and shirt. He found his pants in front of the bed, and put them on rapidly.

He searched the floor for his shirt, but couldn't find it. He looked frantically under the covers, but still found nothing.

_Dammit! There's no time!_ He thought to himself.

He turned away from the messy covers and ran across the room. The door pinged and opened. Shepard tore through and ran into the elevator.

The door closed behind him, and he hit the elevator console button several times to get him down to deck three.

The elevator slowly responded by descending. Shepard ran his fingers through his hair worriedly.

_Christ.. i hope she hasn't already shot it. I know she was uncomfortable with a Geth aboard, but she told me she was fine. Maybe rewriting the Heretics pissed her off or something.._

The elevator passed the second deck and Shepard glanced down at his chest.

_Dammit.. should have grabbed something from the closet! Well.. I'm not sure she'll mind, anyway... ah well._

A wry smile passed over his face.

He crossed his arms, and continued waiting for the elevator.

Finally, it reached the third deck and the door opened.

Shepard instantly jogged around the left corner, heading toward the Medbay. As he passed quickly by the cafeteria, he noticed several crew members look up in surprise.

Miranda Lawson sat at the end of the first table, alone, drinking coffee. She too looked up at Shepard, her eyes traveled across his chest. She smiled lightly, and looked back down at her drink.

Garrus Vakarian, who stood talking to Mess Sergent Gardner, turned his head towards Shepard and smirked.

Shepard ignored their looks and ran into the Medbay. He stopped behind Doctor Chakwas, who turned her chair towards him and her eyes widened slightly. Then said, in an amused voice:

"Commander Shepard? I don't have you scheduled for a physical today".

Shepard shook his head.

"No time to talk Doc, need to get to the AI core", He said rapidly.

Not waiting for her response, he ran across the room towards the Core, the door beeped and opened.

Shepard stepped into the doorway and stood there. He saw them at the far end of the room.

"What's going on in here?", Shepard demanded.

Tali 'Zorah vas Normandy stood with her Sidearm trained at Legions head, whom stood rather calmly.

"Shepard, I'm glad your here...I-

She turned her eyes towards Shepard and noticed his uniform... or lack of uniform. Her eyes traveled slowly across him. They moved from his broad arms and down to his scarred, well muscled chest. She felt her face turning crimson as she stared.

Keelah....

Shepard rubbed the back of his neck.

"I uh, there was no time to... um, never mind, what's going on here?", he asked again.

Tali shook her head, forcing herself back to the current reality. She turned back to Legion and motioned with her Pistol.

"Oh!..I.. yes, I caught Legion scanning my Omni-Tool!", she continued angrily. "It was going to send information about the Flotilla back to the Geth!"

Legion turned its head to Shepard.

"Shepard Commander, creators were discussing plans to attack us. It was deemed necessary to warn out people", It replied in it's synthesized monotone voice.

"We already made the Geth stronger by rewriting the Heretics! I'm not going to let Legion endanger the Flotilla by giving them even more information!", Tali cried.

Legion motioned to Tali with it's metal skeleton-like hand.

"Creator Tali 'Zorah acts out of loyalty to her species. She was willing to be exiled to protect them. We too must act as we view logical", It told him.

Tali motioned with her gun again.

"You can't allow this Shepard! I trusted you enough to work with a Geth, but this is too much!", She told him.

Shepard paused for a moment, than stared into Tali's faceplate.

"Tali.. look at what your father was doing to the Geth. Those experiments were completely brutal and sadistic. You can bet that if he was experimenting on my people, I'd damn well be telling Anderson", He said calmly.

Tali looked at the floor for a moment, than back to him.  
"I know that", She replied quietly. "But if they find out what happened-

"They would attack the Flotilla", Shepard interrupted and turned to Legion. "This would trigger a massive war between your races that would leave you both completely helpless when the Reapers get here. Is that what you want for your species Legion?", Shepard asked it.

Legion said nothing for a moment. A metal section atop his head rose and fell, reminding Shepard of eyebrow expressions.

"We do not. This would destroy the future plans of the Geth. It was, however, deemed necessary to warn our people", It told him.

Shepard shook his head in disbelief and motioned to both of them.

"Look... sooner or later, your people are both going to have to stop fighting this battle. If you don't, the entire Galaxy is going to end up paying for your pointless war. All races must stand together for there to be any hope of any of us getting through this alive! You both know what Sovereign alone was capable of! If it's kinetic barriers hadn't been lowered, it would have destroyed the Arcturus and Citadel fleet in a minute! Every race needs to put aside its grudges against one another. Hell, Batarians murdered my whole damn family! You know what? I don't blame their entire race. It was the actions of the few! Not their people as a whole! The Krogan, the Rachni, Geth, Turians, Humans, Quarians, Asari, Elcor, Hanar, Drell, Volus, Salarians, Batarians... all of us. We can beat the Reapers! ...But only if we can stop with the hatred amongst each other. We won't get anything but extinction, if we hold onto our pasts", Shepard finished.

There was a very long silence. Tali lowered her head slightly. Finally, Legion turned to her.

"We concur with the Shepard Commanders logic. To facilitate unit cohesion, we will not transmit the data", It told her.

She to Shepard, who nodded encouragingly. She lowered her gun slowly, than turned back to Legion and cleared her throat.

"I.. thank you Legion... I can.. understand your intentions.. why don't I give you non classified Data to send to your people instead?", She suggested, activating her Omni-Tool.

Legion bowed its head slightly.

"We would be grateful", It informed her.

Shepard smiled at this.

_This looks like the first step for peace between their races...took Over 300 years, but they can do it._

Tali finished uploading the data to Legion's Omni-Tool. There was a quiet pause, then she nodded at Legion, turned and joined Shepard at the doorway.

"Lets go Shepard", She said quietly. He nodded, slung his arm around her slender waist and guided her out of the AI core, She wrapped her thin arm around him. The door closed behind them.

Legion watched them leave, than activated it's Omni-Tool to review the data.

--

Shepard and Tali walked past the Doctor, who looked up, interested.

When they exited the Medbay, they headed back for the elevator. The same crew members looked up again from conversations, at Shepard, now with his arm around Tali.  
Miranda stared as they passed by and noticed Shepard and Tali's arms. A slightly bitter expression passed over her face for a second, than returned neutral. She stood up and headed back for her office.

Tali and Shepard rounded the corner and stood in front of the elevator. Tali looked down at the floor.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Shepard. I shouldn't have done that.. I didn't mean to imply I couldn't trust you.., I do, you know that. It's just.. my people-

Shepard reached down and took her hand gently.

"Like I already said a couple weeks ago, don't apologize. You were doing what you felt was right for your people. That's a good thing. I'm sorry I had to yell.. but I needed to get my point across. We need to work together", he told her quietly

She nodded and looked into his kind eyes.

"I know.. your right. Our races need each other", she replied. She reached a three fingered hand up and felt his lips softly. "I love you Shepard".

He smiled.

"I love you too Miss vas Normandy", he replied.

They shared a long comfortable silence, than Tali glanced back at his chest.

"Keelah, I've been wanting to see whats under that uniform for awhile.. it was well worth the wait", She said shyly, moving her hand to his chest, fingers tracing slowly over his many scars.

Shepard grinned.

"There will be a lot more of each other to see, in due time, Tali", he replied mischievously, his hand moving slowly down the back of her environmental suit and down to her waist. "Namely, your face.... and those award winning hips of yours".

She slapped his shoulder playfully and giggled slightly.

"You're so dirty minded Shepard!", she teased.

He pulled her close and moved his hand to her faceplate, touching it gently.

"I'll take that as a compliment", He replied casually.

"I should have all the precautions taken care of fairly soon Shepard... I can't wait", she said quietly.

"Me neither", he replied warmly.

They held each other awhile longer, than let go.

"I need to go get my uniform on", He told her.

"Aw.. do you really have to, Commander?", She asked playfully.

Shepard smirked.

"Unfortunately. No need to give the crew even more things to gossip about", He replied.

She nodded.

"Good point Shepard"

"You head back to Engineering and wait for my ship announcement, this whole thing has given me an idea", he told her.

She smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait to hear it", she replied.

She stepped into the elevator, turned back to Shepard, touched the mouth of her mask and pointed back at Shepard.

He held his hand to his heart and pointed back at her.

The elevator door closed, and it descended.

Shepard crossed his arms over his chest, and he waited for it to return.

--

Commander Shepard stepped onto the deck, fully dressed, behind Joker's chair. Joker looked over to him and smirked.

"You're in uniform now, Commander? I thought you were gonna decide to go shirtless all day or something", he said sarcastically.

EDI's hologram sprang up beside Jokers chair.

"There was insufficient time for the Commander to locate his entire uniform Mr. Moreau. He made the right decision to arrive in time to prevent the incident between Tali and Legion from escalating", She said calmly.

Shepard smiled.

"Thanks EDI", he told her.

Joker shook his head.

"If Shepard gets to run around the ship without a shirt, maybe I'll start doing the same", He muttered.

"Please, spare the crew that horrible mental image Joker!", Shepard teased.

"I concur with the Commanders conclusion", EDI commented, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Hey! What? He doesn't need your help!", Joker complained to her.

Shepard held up a hand to stop him.

"Anyways, EDI? What's the status of the Reaper FTL?", Shepard asked.

"I should have it installed aboard the Normandy's systems within the next few days Shepard", she told him.

He nodded.

"Perfect. Enough time", he commented.

"What for Commander?", Joker asked.

"You'll see Joker. Open the ship intercom, I need to speak with the crew", he ordered.

Joker pressed a button on his console.

"Done".

Shepard walked over to the intercom, and began.

"Crew of the Normandy, this is Commander Shepard speaking. We have all been hard at work for the past 2 weeks, upgrading the ship, recovering the FTL drive, Dealing with the Heretic Geth and mining for minerals. I'm sure many of you are a bit restless, tired. So, I have decided that we will be making a stop by Omega for some shore leave", Shepard told them.

Joker's arms shot up in victory.

"KICKASS!", he shouted.

Shepard continued.

"Now, if you wish to take some time off for this, let Yeoman Chambers know. If not, you can just remain here, aboard the Normandy. Before we get there, however.. I want to make something perfectly clear: I wont tolerate anyone on this ship starting trouble on Omega. Don't go picking any fights. However, if someone tries to start anything with any of you, you may react to defend yourself in any way you wish. Now, lets go have some damn fun!", He finished, closing the intercom.

Shepard could hear the crew cheering from their stations behind the bridge.

"Joker!, Take us away from this planet and get us to Omega, on the double mister!", he ordered.

"Yes sir!", Joker said happily, rapidly pressing buttons on his Terminal. "We should be there in... approximate ETA, 5 hours.

"Sounds good, I'll be down in engineering with Tali", Shepard told him, and left the bridge for the elevator.

As he left, Joker smirked and muttered to himself.

"When are they not down there?"

--

The door opened and Shepard stepped up behind Tali quietly.

"Boo!"

Tali jumped and spun around.

"Shepard! Cut that out!", she said happily.

They gently embraced each other, Tali wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck.

"Shore leave?", She asked quietly. "We can spend more time together elsewhere now, not just down here".

Shepard smiled into her bright eyes.

"Looking foreword to it. We can go to Aria's club. Should be pretty fun", He told her.

She nodded.

"I'll-

"Commander! Your the best! Finally, I haven't been to Omega in awhile!", Kenneth interrupted from his station across the room.

Gabby turned her head and looked at Ken pointedly.

"Kenneth, you've never even been to Omega before!".

"Shhh girl, don't embarrass me in front of the Commander!", he hissed.

"Why not? You do it to yourself all the time, without my help, Kenneth!", she teased.

Shepard smirked.

"First time on Omega huh? Well, I'm sure you'll have fun", he told Kenneth.

"You bet Commander, gonna do me some shopping! I mean, that place has everything! Weapons, fine drinks, dancing Asari ladies, magazines illegal on the Citadel....uh...yeah, anyways, better send a message to Chambers, let her know we're going", he said turning back to his console.

Shepard turned to Tali.

"You were saying?"

"Yes, I think I'm going to change into my other Environmental suit. I think it looks better to wear for going to a club", she told him.

Shepard smiled at her.

"You already look beautiful in anything Miss Normandy", he said quietly.

Tali fidgeted happily in his arms.

_Keelah.. this is going to be wonderful! Some time off duty, alone with him_!, she thought to herself excitedly.

* * *

**There you are =), hope it wasn't too bad lol. Phew.. the next one is gonna take a bit of time too lol, well thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: Shore leave

**Heavywolfblade: Glad you enjoyed it lol. The idea sort of came to me randomly to have him jump out of bed to break up the fight. Yea, my other story isn't so great, in my opinion. just thought what the hell, may as well.**

**Doomsdaydev: Yes, I'm working on that. Good to see you like the story.**

**Now, just for the record, i do know that technically the collectors would have abducted the crew already, in the game. but this is a fan fiction, so I'm stretching out the time instead of having them arrive right after you help Legion. The collectors will arrive soon enough in this story, then the suicide mission begins.

* * *

**

**A few hours later**

"So, who else is going, Kelly?", Shepard asked.

Commander Shepard stood beside Yeoman Chambers terminal on the second deck with his arms folded over his was a lot of excited chatter going on in the background from crewmen at their stations.

"The whole crew, actually. Apart from Legion, Jack, Miranda, Thane and Samara", She replied.

Shepard nodded.

"Sounds good", he told her.

Suddenly Jokers voice interrupted from behind them.

"Doctor I still don't see why you need to come along! I don't need any help!", he complained.

Kelly and Shepard turned to see Doctor Chakwas helping Joker walk up to Shepard.

"Jeff, of course you need my help!", she scolded. "If you fall over, you'll shatter every bone you have!"

Joker groaned in frustration.

"Commander, tell her I don't need to be chaperoned on my shore leave! Besides.. i have to go purchase.. err.. items I'd rather buy alone", he muttered.

Shepard smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry Joker, the docs right. We can't have our pilot getting himself killed", He replied simply.

"Thank you Commander", Chakwas said kindly.

"Bah... you're no help Shepard. Anyways, we've docked at Omega, we can go anytime", Joker informed them.

"Alright, have EDI inform the crew, then you can get going", Shepard told him.

"Ya ya ya", Joker muttered.

With that, Joker and Chakwas headed down to the bridge. Shepard turned back to Kelly.

"I'm just waiting for Tali to get here, she's changing environmental suits", he told her.

"I see, I noticed your not wearing your armor down to Omega commander", She commented, motioning to his Green Sr-2 uniform.

"Yes, I'm going on pleasure, not business. I am bringing a sidearm though, of course. I'm not worried though, people don't usually like messing with me on Omega", he said.

She nodded.

"Still, be careful Shepard", she told him.

"I will", he replied.

The hum of the elevator sounded towards the deck, and they turned to the door. It opened and out stepped Tali, who walked towards them, wringing her hands shyly.

The new Environmental suit she wore was more of a lighter blue on her arms, hood and legs than her usual violet. The straps on her suit were yellow, rather than black along with a couple yellow lines on the sides of her helmet. She turned around to show them fully.

"Well... what do you think?", she asked nervously.

Shepard smiled at her.

"I think you look wonderful", he told her.

"It looks great Tali!", Kelly said enthusiastically.

"Thank you", She said shyly, walking over to join Shepard at the terminal. She took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Shepard brushed her faceplate gently with his other hand. They shared a moment, than Shepard turned his head back to Kelly.

"So, what are you going to go do on Omega, Kelly?", Shepard asked.

"Actually, I don't think I'm going. Once the crew disembarks, I'm going down to the AI core, to talk with Legion some more", she replied with a smile.

Shepard and Tali looked at each other in surprise.

"You've been talking to Legion?", Tali asked her incredulously.

"Yes, it's very interesting. We've talked a few times since it was brought aboard", She told them. "I've been learning more about the Geth, a fascinating history they have".

Shepard inclined his head in agreement.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened again, a bunch of crewmen including Garrus stepped out, and began walking down the deck, towards the airlock. Garrus and Shepard nodded at each other as he passed.

"Well, we'd better get going Shepard", Tali suggested.

Shepard looked back at the crewmen.

"Yes, let's head to Aria's", he replied.

Kelly smiled at them.

"Have fun you two!", She said cheerfully.

The Commander nodded and smiled back.

"You too, enjoy your chat with Legion", he replied.

"Talk to you later Kelly", Tali told her with a wave.

Tali and Shepard turned away from the terminal, and followed the rest of the crew towards the airlock, still holding hands.

As they headed for the airlock, Tali whispered to Shepard.

"She's been talking to Legion? I'm surprised we didn't hear any rumors of that going around!"

He smirked.

"I guess Kenneth doesn't spend much time on deck three", he whispered back.

They both laughed silently at this.

As they walked down the deck, Miranda Lawson walked towards them from where she stood on the bridge, after talking with EDI, and put her hand on her hip.

"Commander, a moment please. Alone preferably", she said coolly, looking at Tali.

Tali felt herself tense up.

_Big breasted bosh'tet.. still thinks she can be with Shepard,_ she thought to herself furiously.

Shepard nodded slightly, than looked back to Tali apologetically.

"I'll be right back Tali, it's alright", he told her.

She nodded and crossed her arms, standing next to the airlock.

Shepard and Miranda walked back down to the bridge. when they arrived, she crossed her arms over her uniform and turned to him.

"Commander, I don't think the shore leave should be as long as you suggested. EDI has been having some breakthroughs with the FTL. She has calculated that she can have it functioning in about two days", Miranda told him.

Shepard sighed.

"Alright then Miranda, have EDI let the crew know that the leave will only be for a day. It'll disappoint them, but.. they're soldiers. You have the bridge miss Lawson", he informed her.

She nodded.

"Of course Commander", she replied.

Shepard turned and rejoined Tali at the airlock.

Miranda stared at Tali pointedly, whom returned her look. Though, her look was obscured by her purple visor, of course.

Shepard and Tali stepped into the decontamination chamber with some of the crew, and it started up.

Shepard turned and noticed doctor Mordin Solus standing with his arms crossed.

"Hey doctor, I didn't think you would be going too. You're usually busy with your tests", he commented.

Mordin turned towards the couple.

"Yes. Unusual for me. However, decided to make visit to Daniel. See how he's running clinic without me. Might head to club after. Relaxation important. Wouldn't be good doctor if only ever worked", Mordin replied.

Shepard nodded.

"We're headed to the club too, maybe we'll see you there", Shepard replied.

Mordin smiled to him as the decontamination finished, and the door opened.

"Indeed. Enjoy yourselves", Mordin told them, stepping outside.

The crew exited the airlock and headed down the alley. Tali and Shepard followed suit.

**--**

They stood in front of Aria's club. The line was huge. Batarian's, Human's, and Turian's crowded around the entrance.

Shepard turned to Tali.

"Damn good thing we don't have to wait in that line", he muttered to her.

She nodded back.

They started walking up the stairs, past the guards and Elcor bouncer, whom was arguing with an impatient Human.

"Cmon man! Give me a break! Let me in!", he complained.

The Elcor shook its head.

"Annoyed response. Wait your turn like everyone else Human.", He replied.

The human motioned to Shepard and Tali.

"I've been waiting for hours! Then along comes this random dude and a pathetic Quarian, and they get to go in without waiting in line?", the man asked angrily.

Tali lowered her head slightly. Shepard stopped mid step. He slowly turned towards the man. A dangerous expression slowly appeared on his face.

"Excuse me? Would you kindly repeat that remark about Tali?", Shepard asked the man quietly.

"What? Not my problem you have disgusting taste in women, man! Her kind are responsible for Eden Prime too", he replied defensively.

Shepard stepped up in front of the man, turned his head slightly to the Elcor and smiled. The Elcor nodded, eyes looking amused.

In a swift motion, Shepard grabbed the man by the shoulders and head butted him in the nose, shattering it.

"GAH!", the man howled in pain, falling out of the line, holding his face.

The people in the crowded line cheered at the sudden violence as they watched Shepard kick the man in the gut.

As the man struggled to breath, Shepard picked the man up by the neck, and raised his fist again. He slammed it into the mans face, breaking several teeth. The man reeled back again, but Shepard pulled him foreword and dragged him to Tali.

"Now", Shepard said calmly. "You're going to apologize to the lady, or I'm going to have to start breaking every finger on your hands. After, I start on your toes, arms and legs.. then I finish with your neck".

The man gasped for air, trying to breath as blood dripped to the ground from his mouth.

"I...I'm..I'm...", he struggled.

"It's alright, take a moment to breath. I won't kill you for needing air", Shepard told him.

A few moments passed, as the man regained control.

"I'm sorry miss!" The man wheezed. "Stupid thing to say".

Shepard nodded.

"Very good", he said quietly.

Shepard shoved the man back on the ground, where he lay, in too much pain to crawl away.

Shepard turned to the Elcor.

"Hey, could you please have some of your guards get this filth out of here? Omega already has enough garbage", Shepard said kindly.

The Elcor bouncer nodded and motioned to a pair of Batarian guards, who walked over and hauled the man upright on either shoulder.

"Happily. With pleasure Shepard", he replied.

As the man was dragged away, he turned his head slightly.

"Shep....Shep...Shepard?", he stammered.

The guards dragged him around a corner, disappearing from view.

The crowd was hushed in silence for a moment. Suddenly, a cheer broke out among them.

"THAT WAS BADASS MAN!", one shouted.

"I WATCHED COMMANDER SHEPARD KICK SOMEONES ASS! AW SHIT, WHY DIDN'T I RECORD IT!", another shouted.

"That Quarian is so lucky!", A woman's voiced called from the crowd.

Tali felt herself smile as Shepard rejoined her side, taking her hand again.

"Yes. I am", she whispered to him.

Shepard smiled lovingly as he stared into her glowing eyes.

"Didn't think I'd have to hit someone this early into our shore leave", he said with a grin.

Tali giggled.

"The galaxy may keep trying to throw work at you... but thankfully, I'm here to keep your mind off it", she said softly.

Shepard nodded in agreement.

"Lets get into that club, miss lovely hips", he told her.

"Right with you, captain", she said happily.

**--**

As they entered the club, the bright red lights and loud music washed over them.

The place was packed. there was barely any room to move. Tali leaned into Shepard and shouted into his ear over the noise.

"KEELAH IT'S NOISY! WE SHOULD HEAD DOWN TO THE CLUB BELOW THIS ONE SHEPARD!", she shouted over the music and chatter.

"GOOD IDEA!", he replied.

Shepard pushed his way through the crowd, guiding Tali through everyone.

Finally, they reached the door and walked down the stairs. There were a lot less people in this area. As they turned to the right and headed down the next flight of stairs, to the club. A voice called to them.

"Commander Shepard!, a woman called.

They turned to see a middle aged woman approach them.

"It's me, Helena Blake. You encountered me a couple years ago? Had me disband my gang?", she reminded him.

He nodded slightly.

"Yes.. I remember. What are you doing here? Went back to your old way of life?", Shepard asked suspiciously.

She shook her head in amusement.

"No no, I've become a social worker, actually. I've come to Omega to help as many people as I can. There's a lot of work to do here. I'm using my contacts for more useful purposes", she explained.

Shepard smiled at her.

"I'm glad to hear it. Omega needs people like you here", he told her.

"Thanks to you Shepard, I'm able to make an actual difference. Well, I had better go. We can talk another time, I don't want to interrupt anything for you and your companion here", She replied, motioning to Tali with a friendly smile.

"Alright, have a good one Helena", he told her.

"You too Shepard, bye", She said, turning to walk away.

Tali shook her head in amusement.

"We just can't get away from it all, can we?", she asked.

"Sure we can, let's get down there", he replied.

Shepard and Tali continued down the stairs, and rounded the corner that led to the lower club.

When they entered, they noticed immediately that it was much less crowded, and noisy. There were a few dance floors and several people on each one. A few bartenders stood serving drinks to the customers. One of which, a Batarian, glanced up at Shepard for a moment, than returned to his work. Tali and Shepard walked up closer to everyone. Shepard scratched his head.

"So.. what do you want to do first?", he asked.

"Let's dance!", she said excitedly.

Shepard smirked.

"Just for a heads up, my dancing hasn't improved since that time I tried at Flux", he told her.

Tali giggled at that thought.

"Nonsense Shepard, I didn't think you were a bad dancer!, Wrex was the one making fun of it!", she said, smiling to herself.

Shepard shook his head bitterly, but smiled lightly.

"Bloody Krogan.. didn't shut up about that the whole day", he replied. "Not my fault there isn't enough time to practice dancing in my daily routine".

Tali laughed, and dragged him by the arm to one of the dance floors.

She rose her arms and started moving her hips slowly to the rhythm.

"Come on! It's not difficult!", she told him.

Shepard scratched the back of his neck.

"Easy for you to say.. you told me about how respected and skilled Quarian dancers are..-

"So what? Get over here Shepard", She ordered teasingly.

Shepard smiled and stepped up in front of her.

"Dance!", she insisted.

Shepard grudgingly began to sway back and forth on the spot. He moved is arms and started dancing erratically.

Tali repressed a laugh.

"No no no! Dance a bit calmer, like this"

Tali imitated Shepard's dance, but at a steady pace.

Shepard nodded, and followed her lead.

"See! You're not doing so bad", she told him. Tali closed their distance and wrapped her arms around him.

"Now put you hands on my hips", she said.

Shepard smiled devilishly.

"With pleasure".

Shepard rested his hands on her hips as they swayed together to the music.

"This is pretty fun", Shepard told her. "And not just because I'm touching you".

They both laughed together, and kept on dancing.

**--**

A couple hours later, Tali and Shepard sat together at one of the tables in the corner. She sat in his lap, softly stroking his pale face. Shepard's muscular arms were wrapped around her waist gently.

"I'm glad we could get away from work", she whispered to him. "We have a lot to do pretty soon.. i mean, the FTL will be installed, then tested.. then.. well, it's on to the Collector homeworld", she finished.

Shepard nodded in agreement.

"There is much to be done still. Also, unfortunately, our shore leave will only last for a day.. Miranda told me that back on the Normandy. EDI will have the drive up and running in a couple days", he informed her.

Tali sighed.

"Well.. at least we have a little time", she whispered.

"Well", Shepard replied. "I'd like to get a drink before we go elsewhere.. can't believe I haven't already.

Tali smiled and reluctantly got up out of Shepard's lap.

Shepard stood up, stretched his arms and headed over to the bar. Tali followed him over.

A Batarian looked up to see Shepard approaching.

"Yeah. What do you want human?", he muttered.

"Just a drink please", Shepard replied.

"Fine".

The Batarian reached under the counter and took out a bottle. He poured Shepard a glass and handed it over.

"Thanks", Shepard said with a nod.

The Batarian smirked.

"Of course".

Shepard raised the glass and drank it all in one, than laid it back on the counter.

The Batarian turned and walked away.

Shepard turned to Tali, and a sharp searing pain shot through his chest and throat. He grabbed his neck, trying to breath.

"Shepard? what's-

Shepard collapsed to the floor and began convulsing.

"SHEPARD!", Tali shrieked, and knelt at his side.

She activated her suit radio, and located Mordin.

"Mordin! There's something wrong with Shepard! I think he was poisoned!", she shouted.

"Location, miss 'Zorah?", he asked quickly.

"In the lower section of Aria's club!", she said frantically.

"Good, just outside. On way. Stay calm. Apply some medigel to him, slow down poisoning until i arrive", he ordered.

Tali activated her Omni-Tool and administered a dose of medigel. Shepard's convulsing slowed down.

Tali held him and slowly cradled his head against her.

"Hurry doctor! I don't think he can last much longer!", she shouted.

* * *

**There you go, chapter 8. On to working on chapter 9 lol.**


	9. Chapter 9: R&R: Revenge and Relaxation

**Heavywolfblade: ah, lol yah.. glad you liked it. i know.. it's not as good as my other chapters.. i dunno. I admit, I'm starting to get a bit frustrated that it's not going as well as i hoped. I'll keep at it though.**

**Tim: Lol glad to see I'm one of the firsts to do this scene.**

**Animus Ferris: Thanks for the review, helped give me even more ideas. I hope you like how i wrote it taking place. Tali is a strong woman and strong character. I wouldn't dare write her as not doing a thing when someone poisons the man she loves. Wouldn't be doing her justice.**

**Sorry this chapter took longer then usual.. had to get it right... plus feeling slightly discouraged.. i dunno. I'm glad for the favorites, and that some enjoyed my previous chapter. heads up, I'm no doctor. If I'm inaccurate with anything with the poisoning, eh.. i did my best. Had fun writing this, i completely despised that batarian in mass effect 2, wished we could have done more to him lol.

* * *

**

Doctor Mordin Solus hurriedly pushed his way through a crowd of people on the dance floor.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING SALARIAN!"

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM MAN?"

"YOU MADE ME SPILL MY DRINK! WHAT THE FUCK?

"Apologies. In hurry. Friend needs help. One side please", he told them over the deafening music, as he ran by.

He dashed across the club, and down the flight of stairs leading to Shepard's position in the lower section of Aria's club.

He ran around the corner, and spotted Tali 'Zorah vas Normandy leaning over a convulsing Commander Shepard, who lay in front of the bar. People has stopped dancing and were all staring in confusion at the pair. Tali looked up at Mordin.

"Get over here doctor!", she yelled.

Mordin skidded to a stop beside them, nearly losing his balance and tripping. He stood beside Shepard and knelt on his other side. Mordin activated his omni-tool and began scanning Shepard.

"Poisoned. What kind poison... cyanide? Still alive, so must have consumed nitrile type cyanide, far less poisonous. Best antidote would be mixture of amyl nitrite, sodium nitrite and sodium thiosulfate. Mixing and administering". Mordin started typing rapidly on his omni-tool. Slowly, Shepard stopped convulsing, but remained unconscious, sweat pouring down his face.

"Shepard! Are you ok?", Tali asked frantically.

"He will fine, I believe, miss 'Zorah. Will be weak when regains consciousness. Safe to move him, however. Recommend moving him out of here now, then wait until he wakes".

Tali sobbed weakly in relief. She felt warm tears beginning to stream down her face.

Mordin held one of Shepard's arms, Tali moved to the other and grabbed it. Together, they hauled him upright. She put her arm around his shoulders to help support him

They carried him out the back of the club. After a minute or two, everyone else went back to dancing and drinking.

--

Shepard slowly opened his eyes. His vision was dazed and blurred for the moment. He turned his head around to see his faint surroundings. Laying on his back in an alley, from the look of it. Shepard's head and chest were pounding with dull pain, his face covered with sweat. He brushed his face with his uniform sleeve, took a deep, painful breath and tried to rise.

"Shepard! You're awake!", a young woman's voice called, breaking through his daze.

There was a dimmed echo of footsteps, then a hand touched his chest, gently pushing him back down.

"Don't get up yet Shepard, relax, it's ok", the voice said softly.

Shepard looked upwards, to see the familiar purple visor, and glowing eyes, through the haze, hovering over him.

"I.. Tali, what-

"Shhh", She said quietly, her three fingered hand stroking his face gently.

There were more footsteps, then another familiar voice.

"Shepard, very lucky. Poison not as severe as intended. Would have killed you though, if certain genius scientist Salarian hadn't arrived in time".

"Mordin?, What happened? How much did I drink?", Shepard asked. His focus returned fully, he could see the Salarian knelt beside him.

"Not much, thankfully. one glass enough. You were poisoned Shepard", Mordin replied.

There were some more footsteps, Shepard looked up to see a human man approach them slowly.

"Hey.. I uh, I saw what happened in that bar. You're not the first person he's poisoned.. a guy i knew went there.. had some drinks. They found him the next morning, dead in his house. A slower acting poison was given to him, I suppose.. he passed out at home, never woke up", The man told them quietly.

"I.. poisoned...what?.. who... that Batarian bartender", Shepard muttered, slowly remembering.

Tali nodded.

"It must have been him Shepard. He walked away right after serving you", she said quietly.

"Help me up, please", Shepard asked.

Mordin and Tali slowly helped him to his feet.

Shepard held his chest and coughed into his right hand a few times. He looked at his hand and noticed a bit of blood on it now.

_Coughing up blood...fuck. _He thought numbly.

Tali ignored the blood and took the hand into hers.

"Shepard, we need to get you back to the ship, to the doctors lab", she informed him.

"Yes. Doctor's order Shepard. Need some medicine from lab, and rest", Mordin said.

Shepard shook his head and stood fully upright. Rage, hatred, contempt and disgust all together were etched in all the lines of his face. His scars seemed to glow much brighter.

"No. Not yet. I'm going back to see that bartender.. see how much that sick bastard like's what I do to him".

The human smiled to Shepard.

"Go kill that son of a bitch, man. He can't keep doing this shit", he told Shepard.

Shepard nodded and turned to his team.

"Yeah.. Let's get going", he ordered.

The three of them walked down the alley, back towards the club, leaving the man alone in thought.

--

The Batarian stood cleaning the counter of the bar. A smug look of satisfaction on his face.

_Another filthy human dead._ He thought happily. _That makes 21._

He glanced up from his work briefly to see three people walk in, including one human. He stopped cleaning and knelt down to prepare another poisoned drink.

_I'll use some magnesium AND cyanide, this time..see how that goes._

He finished mixing just as the trio stepped up to the bar. He stood up and looked to the man in the middle. He looked familiar.

"Hey, want a drink- uh.. have I seen you around here before?.. No, never mind.. humans all look the same. Here, have a drink...on the house", he stammered, pouring the human a glass.

Shepard shook his head and held up a hand politely.

"No thank you, I'll have to pass up on that really tempting offer. I've had enough cyanide to last me a couple lifetime's", he replied calmly.

All four of the Batarian's eyes bulged at him in shock.

"What! You...you can't be alive! You should be dead!", The bartender shouted.

Everyone turned from dancing and chatting to look at the commotion at the bar.

The Batarian frantically reached under the counter for his sidearm. Before Shepard could take out his from the waist of his uniform, a voice cried out beside him:

"Go for that bosh'tet's optics Chikkita! Good girl!"

A glowing purple orb instantly materialized on the bar counter and a bright flash of light extended from it, hitting the bartender square in the face, knocking him into a row of bottles behind him. They shattered on the ground. The Batarian collapsed to the floor. His sidearm fell to the ground and skidded out of his reach.

Tali quickly took out her shotgun, which clicked and extended, and she stepped towards the bar. She hopped over the counter and stood over the Batarian.

"...who..what?", The bartender muttered in a daze, attempting to rise.

Tali swung her boot right into the Batarian's gut.

The bartender gasped and grabbed his stomach helplessly.

Next, Tali pushed him over with her foot, causing him to lay face first on the ground. She then brought the heel of her boot down again, full strength, onto his back.

"Gahh...", he wheezed painfully, trying to move.

She pointed her shotgun down at the fallen bartender's head. A finger moved towards the trigger. Her body was tensed up with unsuppressed rage and indignation.

"You little... how dare you poison...my....shoot you to pieces..you..", She said to the Batarian, her words contorted, in her fury.

Shepard ran foreword to the counter and reached over to Tali. He grabbed the gun from her just before she could fire. She turned around to him angrily.

"Shepard! What are you d-

He shook his head slowly.

"No Tali. This isn't something for you to do. I can explain later. Thank you... but I'll take over from here", he said softly.

They stared at each other for a few moments. She gazed into his warm eyes.. and, finally, her posture slumped, relaxed and she slowly calmed down.

She nodded, taking a deep breath and typing on her omni-tool again. The purple orb on the counter dissipated. Shepard gave her back her shotgun and Tali holstered it on the back of her waist, where it clicked and went back to a smaller size. She turned and climbed back over the bar to join Shepard.

Shepard smiled at her, rubbed her hand briefly, and looked back to the bar. He climbed over the counter, reached down and lifted the Batarian to his feet. Shepard tossed him over the counter. The Batarian landed again, this time in front of Mordin, with a thud. Shepard climbed back over the bar and stepped up beside the Batarian.

"I...please...human.. I didn't..", he begged, trying to rise. Shepard leveled his sidearm at the Batarian.

"Expect me to live?", he suggested. "Well, I did. You got stupid and accidentally served the wrong type of cyanide. You know what? I haven't done one goddamn thing to you".

Shepard motioned to Tali with a hand then to the surrounding club, it's people and looked back down at the bartender.

"I came here on shore leave to have fun with my girlfriend, to enjoy the club. To relax. Me and my crew are on a pretty dangerous mission. I have no prejudice for all the Batarian's, even after what so many of your people enjoy doing to my race. Slaving, murdering.. what people like you did at Mindoir.. or what Balak tried at Terra Nova. And you... poisoning people at random? Trying to shoot me when you fail? What the fuck is wrong with you? You're a fucking serial killer! What I'm going to do to you, will simply be what you have thoroughly earned", Shepard finished calmly.

With that, Shepard pointed his heavy pistol at the Batarian's stomach and pulled the trigger once. The barrel flashed and an echo rang through the room.

The Batarian's four eyes rolled around frantically. Blood splattered against the bar, and the wound began to leak red on the floor.

Shepard turned to the watching crowd of people.

"This Bartender has been serving poisoned drinks to humans, just for the record", he said loudly.

Everyone suddenly went from looking worried, to looking disgusted and angry.

"What the hell?", a Turian muttered.

"KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!", one man shouted.

"BASTARD!", a woman hissed vehemently.

They all murmured to each other in mutual agreement.

Shepard smiled as he watched the Batarian writhing in agony. After awhile, he turned back to the bar. The glass of poison still sat on the counter, intact. Shepard walked over, grabbed it and brought it back over to the Bartender, kneeling by his side.

"Hm.. you know what? A taste of your own medicine is just what the doctor prescribed for a tough case like you, I think. Open wide, my friend", Shepard said quietly.

The Batarian tried to resist, but Shepard calmly forced his mouth open and poured the foul liquid down his throat.

Shepard casually tossed the empty glass aside, where it shattered. It's fragments spilling across the floor.

The Batarian began to convulse, and after a few moments, slowly stopped twitching.

"Pleasant dreams", Shepard told him.

An eerie, hushed quiet seemed to fall over the people of the club, even with the music at top volume. Shepard stood up and stared at the corpse on the floor thoughtfully, then turned over to the club's other bartenders.

"This will never happen again? I trust?", Shepard asked one of them.

A Turian bartender shook his head quickly.

"No, no way man, we didn't even know the bastard was doing this", He said fearfully.

Shepard nodded.

"Good".

Tali approached him from behind, laid a three fingered hand on his shoulder, and whispered to him.

"Let's get you back to the ship", she told him.

Shepard nodded.

"Yeah... let's get the hell out of here", he muttered.

Tali wrapped one thin arm around him and helped guide him towards the stairs to leave the club. Mordin looked interestedly at the body for a second, then followed the pair out the door. The patrons of the club remained silent for awhile, even after some of Aria's guards had moved the bartenders bloody body.

--

The decontamination process completed, and the three of them stepped onto the main deck. Miranda Lawson turned from the bridge and spotted them. Tali with her arm around Shepard, helping support him. Mordin with his omni-tool, scanning the commander. She walked over to them.

"Commander? Are you alright?", she asked.

Shepard nodded.

"I'm fine.. got poisoned down on Omega", he replied quietly.

Miranda's eyes widened slightly.

"Poisoned? What? By who?", Miranda asked, betraying a hint of worry in her usually cool voice.

"By a racist Batarian bartender.. dealt with him though", Shepard replied.

Mordin finished his scan and turned to Miranda.

"Must get Shepard to lab, make sure he's alright, excuse us", he said quickly.

"Of course", Miranda replied. She paused a moment, then headed back down to the bridge. As she watched them leave, she saw Tali glance back at her over her shoulder. Miranda stared a moment longer, then turned and grudgingly sat down in Jokers seat, shaking her head bitterly.

_That Quarian.. I just don't understand why Shepard would want her.._

They continued on down the deck towards Mordin's lab. They stepped by Kelly's empty station and through the door behind it.

When they entered the laboratory, Mordin walked over to one of his cabinets and started searching. Finally, he found a white bottle of pills. He turned back to Shepard and handed it to him.

"Here, take couple of these before go to sleep. Then take couple more when wake up. Will clear up any residual poison remaining in system. Recommend take shower, relax, go to bed. Come by lab tomorrow for check up", Mordin told him.

Shepard smiled slightly.

"Thank's Mordin.. you saved my life", Shepard said gratefully.

"Thank you so much", Tali agreed quietly.

Mordin held up his hands modestly.

"I'm scientist and friend, Shepard. Of course would save you", he replied, a hint of delighted embarrassment touching his eyes. "Would be shame to see man who always survives...die".

Shepard laughed, causing pain to flare in his chest.

"I'd better get going.. talk to you later Mordin".

"See you Shepard", Mordin replied, turning and resuming his previous experiment on his counter.

Shepard and Tali walked out the door, Tali still helping support his heavy frame. They rounded the corner and headed for the elevator.

"Keelah.. you're heavy Shepard! You should lose some of that muscle", She said, with a teasing tone.

Shepard grinned down at her.

"Funny.. you should gain a bit of muscle!", he recommended.

She lightly slapped his arm in mock indignation.

"Ow! Unfair shot! You can't hit the poisoned guy!", he said jokingly.

Tali giggled softly as they stepped into the elevator. She extended a hand and keyed the elevator to take them to Shepard's room.

The elevator ascended slowly, arrived, and the door opened. Tali helped him into his cabin. They stopped beside the washroom, and Shepard turned to Tali.

"Thank you.. I'd better get in the shower", he told her.

She nodded.

"I'll be waiting right here", she replied softly.

"Alright.. I'll be back", Shepard said. He turned and stepped into the washroom, the door closing behind him.

Tali looked around the room slowly, then crossed the roon, sat down on his couch and closed her eyes.

--

"So... some shore leave.. eh?", Shepard asked tiredly.

Shepard had changed out of the blood stained uniform, and into a shirt. He lay sprawled on the couch with Tali. She had her arms wrapped around him, her helmet buried into his chest. Shepard casually stroked her back gently.

Tali sighed quietly and looked up into his kind, tired eyes. As she stared into them, she felt her own eyes starting to swell.

"Shepard.. you don't know how much that frightened me. The way you were convulsing.. twitching.. I.. I was so scared", She admitted. "The thought of you dying again.. I.. you-

"Shh, Tali.. It's ok. I'm not going anywhere. Ever.", He whispered firmly.

Tali let herself start sobbing. Tears began leaking from her beautiful bright eyes.

"I know...well, not that I know.. but.. I.. you've survived all sorts of things, and I don't see poison stopping you.. not even the Collectors could stop you.. but seeing you like that... how much you have suffered through your life.. you don't deserve it Shepard", she sobbed.

Shepard was silent for a bit.

"It doesn't matter much to me.. things needed to be difficult for me.. to be the person I am today. Do I wish I'd had it easy? Sometimes.. but that's not how it is. I can live with that. Life has always been difficult and unfair for me.. but I love being alive. I never used to really care one way or the other whether I lived or not.... but I have you in my life now. You help keep me going, no matter what happens", he whispered.

They held each other in silence for a few moments.

"I.. I wanted to kill that evil bosh'tet Shepard.. so much. Why didn't you let me do it?", she asked quietly.

"I know full well you would be capable of doing that Tali.. but.. I don't want you to kill, if you don't have to. I've killed a lot of people over my life.. I just.. you're closer to an innocent then I've ever been. I don't really feel anything when I kill someone. I don't want you becoming like that", he admitted. "But that move with Chikkita vas Paus was very impressive... tough little thing, that drone", Shepard finished, a delighted look in his eyes.

Tali felt herself smile.

"I.. I understand your reason... but i still wish you could have let me do it. I love you so much Shepard", she replied.

"I love you too", he whispered. "And again.. I'll never be going anywhere. Poisoner's, murderer's, slaver's, pirate's, Collector's, Reaper's... doesn't matter. I'm in for the duration. You're stuck with me Tali".

They both laughed together at that.

"You always know how to make me feel better Shepard.. thank you", she told him gratefully.

"I'm glad I can do that miss Normandy, the least I could do for you", he replied casually.

Shepard closed his eyes.

"Keelah Shepard, I almost forgot, you need to take those pills and get to bed", she told him.

"Aw... in the words of Kenneth.. 'leave me alone mom' ", he muttered lazily.

Tali giggled and stood up. She grabbed his arm and tried to get him to stand up. Shepard reluctantly opened his eyes and stood up. He reached over and took the medicine bottle off the table, next to a Prothean artifact, and removed a couple. He swallowed them quickly.

"There... happy?", he asked teasingly.

She nodded.

"Yes, now, let's get you into bed", she informed him.

"Damn Tali, I didn't know you were ready for it right now! How foreword of you", he said with a grin.

Tali felt her face flush.

"Oh.. you delirious bosh'tet.. I'm not ready... yet, anyways..so no teasing me! Or I'll have to use Chikkita again!", she said playfully.

She led him over to the bed and he sat down on the edge, and started removing his shoes.

Tali wrung her hands awkwardly.

"Well.. I'm pretty tired too.. I'd better head to my sleeper pod", she said quietly. "Talk to you later, sleep well". She turned and slowly headed for the door.

"Hold on a minute Tali", Shepard's voice rang across the room.

She turned back to see a look of amusement on his face.

"You don't actually think I'd want you to just go back to that cramped pod.. do you?", he asked. Shepard patted the bed. "Spend the night here, for a change... keep the sickened man company".

Tali's hand wringing continued, she felt a glowing delight in her heart as she walked back over to him.

"Of course Shepard.. keelah..", She stammered.

Shepard finished taking off his shoes, then climbed to the right side of the bed. He slipped under the sheets, resting his head on a pillow. He motioned to the space beside him.

Tali too sat down on the bed, and removed each of her boot's, revealing her three toed feet, though, they were still covered by the light colored environmental suit. She lay her boots in front of the bed.

She stood up and made her way to the left side of the bed. She lay down next to Shepard, crawled under the sheets and snuggled closer up to him. Tali wrapped her small arms around him again and half closed her bright eyes sleepily. Shepard embraced her and looked into her tinted visor.

"Good night, beautiful", he whispered.

"Good night yourself, handsome", She whispered back.

The room became silent once more, Shepard closed his eyes and in a minute or two, they were both sound asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Phew, took awhile to get that done. I'd appreciate any reviews, comments, opinions of the story. I enjoy getting them from you, helps keep me going on this long story lol. Thanks for reading the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Life on the Normandy

**Laytz: Thanks for your review, i appreciate it. Don't worry, it shouldn't end too soon, and when it does, i believe this is only part 1 of the story. I have an idea formulating, there might be at least 3 parts. This one, then a shorter one, then another longer one like this. That's a good idea for writing the diolouge, i find it usually easy to write, but there are times where it takes me awhile to think up what they say. Yes, I'll take all the time i need on this, i find i sometimes rush, gets kinda stressful. I'm glad you all enjoy this story, it's one of the main things that keeps me writing, to know my work is appreciated by the fans. =), thanks, i hope you like where the story goes.**

**Heavywolfblade: Heh, glad to see you liked that. I don't think the squad reactions to him being poisoned were as realistic in the game as they could have been. Thanks for the encouragement, i need it.**

**XT Vengance: Thanks for the review, glad to see you like it. Ah, yes, i misspelled the little drones name lol, it sounds different hearing it in game.**

**So, a lot of favorites and reviews, that really helps encourage me, thank you all. Sometimes it gets a bit stressful, in addition to my current life, when i have all these other great writers of Mass effect fiction to go up against. But, i feel good about this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm going to start trying to show more about other characters in addition to Tali and Shepard. They will play bigger roles in my story. Sorry this took so long.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Morning**

Commander Shepard felt something move against his side. He stirred, opened his eyes and found them looking directly to the window above the bed.

The beauty of space reflected into his eyes. The bright stars passing by rapidly, the seemingly endless darkness.

Shepard watched them for a moment.

_One of the main reasons I joined the Alliance in the first place.. like I told Ash, the future of humanity is out here. The crew must be back from shore leave, if the stars are passing by._

Shepard turned his head to the sleeping young woman, breathing softly beside him. She lay curled up against him, her arms were still firmly wrapped around him.

Suddenly, she shifted slightly, and Shepard noticed her bright eyes, through her visor, opened half way. She yawned quietly.

"Good morning Shepard, how are you feeling?", Tali asked, rising slightly.

Shepard rubbed her back with his hands gently.

"Morning, I'm alright", he replied. "You sleep well?"

Tali smiled to herself.

"Of course I did captain.. you make a good pillow, your greatest quality", she teased.

Shepard scoffed incredulously.

"I think you've hurt my feelings.. I may have to teach you a lesson", he replied jokingly.

"A lesson Shepard? I'm a slow learner sometimes", She replied in amusement

Shepard quickly tore the covers off of them and climbed off the front of the bed.

"What are you-

He reached over and in one swift move, lifted her easily up off the bed and took a few steps.

"SHEPARD! YOU BOSH'TET!", Tali squealed in surprised delight.

Shepard held her in the air, one arm supporting her legs, the other her back. He spun her around on the spot quickly in a circle.

"Apologize!", Shepard ordered, laughing.

"NEVER!", She cried back.

"I'm getting dizzy Tali, we both don't want that!", He replied.

"IF YOU FALL, I'LL LAND ON TOP OF YOU!", She told him.

"Hm.. sounds like a win-win situation to me", He replied slyly.

Shepard's head started getting dizzy and he let himself fall backwards on the bed.

"OOF!", Tali gasped as she collapsed onto him.

They looked at each other for a moment, then both burst out laughing.

"Keelah.. that could fully wake anyone up in the morning. Maybe we should convince Garrus to try that out on Jack, or something. That would be interesting", She giggled.

"Sure, if I ever want pieces of dead Turian scattered all over engineering, and half the ship destroyed", Shepard replied.

"Yes, we need that bitter vigilante alive", Tali agreed.

Tali remained sitting gently on his stomach. She slowly and carefully traced the glowing scars running all over Shepard's face, with a large three fingered hand.

"So, did you have any good dreams?", she asked softly.

Shepard slowly closed his eyes in contentment at her touch.

"The usual good ones, yes. They involve you all the time", he replied gently.

Tali smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"Keelah, I should hope so! Wouldn't want you having pleasurable dreams about... Kelly, Samara or anything", Tali laughed.

Shepard's eyes opened half way, meeting her own glowing ones.

"Nah, they aren't around for their looks. That's what you're here for.. though, your intelligence, shotgun and engineering expertise certainly benefit the mission too. They can't compare to you", He replied, his right hand moving over and traveling slowly up her leg.

The hand paused, and began sensually rubbing her hip.

Tali felt her stomach swoon with excitement at the soft touch. A burning longing seemed to slowly build an echo throughout her body, but mainly concentrated at her hips. she struggled to maintain control.

_Oh Keelah... why can't we do this right now? I'm almost fully prepared, _she thought to herself._ Calm down Tali. You can share yourself with him soon enough._

"You sure know the right things to say to a woman Shepard", she commented flirtatiously.  
Shepard thought to himself for a moment.

"Not really.. I just improvise. How about this one?: 'Worlds may change, galaxies disintegrate... but a woman, always remains a woman'", Shepard suggested.

"I like that one too", She replied smiling to herself.

There was a long silence as Shepard gazed up at the beautiful Quarian on top of him.

He felt his heart start beating in a frantic, excited rhythm. His blood seemed to swell rapidly. His eyes traveled over her slender, lovely frame. Suddenly, he felt the groin of his pants slowly tighten uncomfortably, and he looked back up to her faceplate.

_Damn I love her...don't let her notice the bulge. Don't let her notice. Steady... I could just tear that environmental suit off of her right now and... easy Shepard. She'll get sick. Self restraint is a virtue. You've waited this long, you can wait however long it takes. Easy does it now._

Tali felt something hard brush against her legs, and she looked down Shepard's waist. As she did so, her face felt fire hot.

"Wow... keelah Shepard!", She commented happily. "I didn't know I was that attractive!".

Shepard felt a wave of delighted embarrassment, but he didn't blush. Shepard hadn't blushed in his life.

"Er...I, um.. heh", Shepard stuttered nervously.

They stared at each other a few moments, regaining control of themselves. Finally, Tali climbed off his waist and Shepard sat up. Tali sat beside him , leaned against his shoulder took his hand.

"I'll be ready in a day or so at the most, actually. I'm onto one last small information manual that Mordin gave me. I have all the antibiotic injectors necessary", She whispered to him.

Shepard placed a hand on her faceplate and smiled.

"Being with you Tali, is the best thing to happen to my life. I was incomplete, alone, until you came along", he whispered.

"As was I.. my Captain", She whispered back. "I love you so much Shepard. You've done much more for me then anyone ever has".

"I love you too", He replied softly.

They sat together sharing a comfortable silence for several beautiful minutes. Words were unnecessary. They understood each other perfectly.

Finally, Shepard reached to the ground in front of him and grabbed his shoes up off the floor. He started putting them on. Tali followed suit, and picked up her own boots. The commander turned to her, his expression thoughtful.

"You know what? This is completely random of me, but I just remembered.. I never got an opportunity to upload that Shepard VI to my console", He told her.

"Are you sure about doing that Shepard? It might get on EDI's nerves", She teased, as they finished putting their shoes on.

"Ah well, she can put up with it. At least by installing it, I can still be on the ship when I'm out on a mission", He replied grinning.

Shepard walked across the room, past one of the aquarium tanks. He sat down in front of his console and activated his omni-tool. Tali followed him and stood by his chair.

Suddenly, a small humanoid hologram sprang up on his omni-tool. It was flickering, slightly unstable, but there was no mistaking the familiar brown hair and pale, scarred features. It was a figure of Shepard in his usual N7 armor. It turned to the real Shepard and crossed it's arms over it's chestplate casually.

"Hey there fellow Spectre. What's up? Taking a break from hunting some BIG. STUPID. JELLYFISH?", The figure asked in Shepard's voice, motioning firmly at each word with one hand.

Tali burst out laughing again.

"Ha ha ha ha! I was right, that attitude is extreme Shepard... it's a perfect replica of you!", She told him, tears of mirth pouring out of her eyes.

Shepard smirked at the VI.

"No, actually, I'm out for the Collectors, then the Reapers", He replied.

"Ah, the Reapers.. When is the Council and the Alliance going to get off their lazy asses and do something about it? The fate of an entire GALAXY is at stake!", The VI said loudly.

"Not soon enough", Shepard replied calmly.

"The Council can kiss my ass!", the VI said bitterly. It turned to face Tali next.

"Hello there. Are you that hot Quarian I'm in love with, and never shut up about?", It asked.

Tali lowered her head, trying to contain her laughter.

Shepard typed on his omni-tool again, uploading the VI to the Normandy's computer system.

The VI spoke again.

"I'm Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite console on the Normandy!"

Tali was shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

Shepard turned to his console and brought up his mail screen. There was only a piece of junk mail from a Citadel store, urging him to "BUY! BUY! BUY!".

Shepard marked the message as read. Suddenly, Shepard's face popped up in the screen's corner. The VI chimed in again.

"I delete data like you on the way to real error's!", It said firmly. "Errors like Saren, the Thorian or the Reaper's!"

This time Shepard joined Tali in laughter.

"I don't talk like that!", Shepard defended.

"Sure you do, Shepard!", Tali giggled.

After a few moments of laughing, Shepard reached over and switched his console off.

"SEE YOU ON THE FRONT! THE REAPERS WON'T KILL THEMSELVES, AND THE GALAXY WONT SAVE IT'S SELF!", the voice shouted as it turned off.

It took Tali a full minute to stop laughing.

"Oh... Keelah.. my stomach hurts!", she gasped happily, blinking the tears away.

Shepard shook his head in amusement.

"I knew I should have made that kid to give me a cut of the profits instead... oh well", he muttered.

Shepard turned his chair to Tali.

"I'd better get down to Mordin's lab, for that check up. How about I meet you down in the cafeteria afterwards?", He suggested.

Tali nodded in agreement.

"Alright Shepard. But don't forget to take those pills", she reminded him. "And don't call me 'mom!'"

"Ok, fine...I'll resist the urge", He replied in his best Kenneth Donnelly impersonation. He walked over to the table in front of his bed.

Shepard picked up the white container, unscrewed the lid and removed a couple pills. Once again, he swallowed them both.

"There, all done. We should go", he told her, laying the bottle down again.

Shepard and Tali walked across the room, out the door and towards the elevator. They both stepped inside, the doors closing behind them.

"Let's get you down to the cafeteria, Tali, you must be hungry", he said, keying the panel.

She nodded in agreement, and the elevator descended slowly.

--

The elevator door opened on deck 3. Tali stepped out and turned back to Shepard.

"See you soon, 'Reaper killer', She said with a delighted giggle.

Shepard grinned and crossed his arms, making the resemblance to the VI even more striking.

"You too miss Normandy", he replied, as the door closed again.

Tali smiled and turned towards her right. She rounded the corner and bumped into Samara, who was heading back to the observation. They both stopped and looked to each other.

"Keelah, I'm sorry Samara, I didn't mean to", She said frantically.

Samara smiled slightly, straightened her red uniform slightly and held up a hand politely.

"There is no need for apologies", Samara stated softly in her calm, clear voice. "No harm was caused Miss Zorah". Samara walked past her and dissapeared around the corner.

Tali raised an eye in confusion.

_She's so calm and unphased with everything.. how does she do it?_ Tali wondered to herself.

She turned away and stepped into the noisy Cafeteria.

Grunt stood in front of Gardner with his arms crossed over his massive frame. The sergeant poured a huge amount of an unknown, obviously meat product, onto a massive plate.

"More!", Grunt demanded to him impatiently.

"Easy fella, don't rip my arms off and beat me to death or anything", Gardner muttered, reaching under the counter for a larger spoon.  
Grunt shook his head.

"Now there's an idea. Unfortunately, my battlemaster wouldn't appreciate that, no matter how much fun it'd be", Grunt replied, menacingly.

Gardner nervously wiped some sweat from his forehead.

Suddenly, a voice called from the front of the table closest to Tali.

"TAL! OVER HERE! I SAVED YOU A SEAT!", a young woman's voice called.

Tali looked over to to the crowded table. Several crewmen were laughing among themselves. At the far end, Gabriella Daniels was chatting up Garrus Vakarian, whom was nodding, looking generally happy.

Thane Krios no longer sat alone with his head bowed. A dark haired female crew member sat next to him, asking him questions. Thane had a slightly happier then usual expression in his dark eyes.

At the closest seat, a hooded Japanese woman in black, was waving and motioning to the seat beside her with her arm.

Tali smiled again, walked over to her and sat down at the front of the table, next to her friend, Kasumi Goto.

"Kasumi, how are you?", she asked.

"Pretty good, I had fun on Omega. They have a lot of good weapons and equipment for steal there. Never even saw me approach. Hey, I heard about what happened to Shep, is he alright?", Kasumi asked, concerned.

"Shepard's ok, thankfully. He's getting another checkup from Mordin", Tali replied.

Kasumi shook her head sadly.

"You must have been frightened", She commented.

Tali looked down at the table, then nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to even think about it.. it was terrible", She replied quietly.

Kasumi patted her encouragingly on the shoulder.

"There there Tal, we all know Shepard won't die. He's too stubborn", Kasumi told her confidently.

Tali felt herself start smiling.

"I know.. i just.. wish things could ease up on him.. that there was more good in his life", she replied.

Kasumi smiled warmly.

"You're that good in his life, Tal. I noticed when I first joined the crew, he was all you talked about... In that ribbons and rainbows kind of way", She told her.

They both giggled together at that, and Kasumi continued.

"I saw the way you looked at him too. I told him you love him.. he seemed confused to hear it at the time, but I had the idea he felt the same about you. I knew I would be right", Kasumi finished.

Tali flushed with happiness.

"Thank you Kasumi... your such a nice friend. Why don't we get some breakfast now?", She asked.

Kasumi nodded.

"I suppose I can put up with a bit of that Man's cooking", She replied.

They both stood up from the table and made their way to stand in line behind Grunt and several of the ship's crew members.

--

Commander Shepard stepped out of the elevator, and surveyed the command deck. Several crew members, including Kelly Chambers, were working at their station terminals.

When the door closed behind him, Kelly looked up and smiled. She turned off her console and approached him.

"Commander, I'm glad your alright", she said, stepping foreword and hugging him warmly.

Shepard smiled and hugged her back for a moment.

"Glad to be here.. I don't really enjoy the taste of poison", he said with a smirk.

Kelly chuckled slightly.

"No, I didn't think you did. I found out what happened from Miranda, when I came back up from chatting with Legion", she informed him.

"Oh? How did that go?", Shepard asked curiously.

"Very insightful, actually. I'm very glad you recruited it", She replied happily.

Shepard smiled.

"Yes, he's a valuable addition to the team", Shepard agreed. "I have to get to the lab for a check up from Mordin, I'll talk to you another time.

She nodded and headed back for her terminal.

"Alright, see you later Shepard", she replied, typing again.

Shepard walked past the Galaxy map and her terminal, and he rounded the corner to Mordin's lab. The door opened and he walked in.

Mordin Solus stood at his counter rapidly mixing samples, in between rapid types on his omni-tool.

"Hm. Don't know why Joker scared of my work. Wouldn't let rampant disease attack crew. Just mixing, gauging results. Think of medical breakthroughs could achieve with all this equipment! I wonder-", Mordin was muttering excitedly.

Shepard stepped up behind him and cleared his throat.

Mordin turned mid sentence.

"Ah! Shepard, here for check up! Excellent", He said, laying aside his test tubes.

Mording activated his omni-tool and began a full scan of Shepard's body.

"Miss 'Zorah remind you to take pills, I presume?", He asked.

Shepard nodded.

"Of course", he replied with a grin.

"Excellent, excellent. Miss 'Zorah wonderful girl for person like you. Sensitive, emotional, yet strong willed. Would have shot bartender in half, last night, after what did to you, if not for intervention", Mordin spoke in his usual rapid pace as he scanned. "Quarian's always been fascinating race. Created Geth, after all. Haven't gotten to study them long as hoped. Haven't even seen one outside biosuit. Unfortunate. At least know fair amount about them".

"So, what are you working on now, doctor?" Shepard inquired.

"Have been studying several diseases for possible cure. Might be getting close. unsure yet. Also, am going to begin work on attempting genophage cure soon. Have a few ideas with data", Mordin replied excitedly.

"You're like a kid in a candy store Mordin", Shepard commented. "Or a scientist in a research facility, to be more acurate".

Mordin chucked to himself.

Shepard stood patiently, waiting for him to finish up with his scan. Finally, Mordin stopped and checked his omni-tool findings.

"According to scan results, you're fine, just as knew you would be. Can, go now, go get something eat", Mordin suggested.

Shepard uncrossed his arms.

"Alright, thanks again doctor. Talk to you later", Shepard told him, heading for the door.

_May as well head up to the bridge first_, Shepard thought.

Shepard passed Kelly's terminal and proceeded down the deck's walkway towards the bridge.

Several crewmen looked up from there stations and nodded in acknowledgment. He returned their nods.

He stepped up behind Joker in his seat, and Miranda Lawson, whom turned to him and uncrossed her arms from the front of her white uniform. For a second, a hint of worry appeared in her eyes, but she quickly made herself neutral.

"Commander, how are you feeling?", She asked casually.

"Much better, thank you", Shepard replied. "Anything happen while i was gone?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing in particular. The crew returned and I had the Normandy depart Omega, as I'm sure you already know. Also, EDI should have the Reaper IFF active within a few hours", She informed him.

EDI's hologram sprang up.

"I always work at optimal capacity, and I would advise you and your team taking a shuttle to your next destination", She told them in her ever calm voice. "I will need to run a full diagnostic of the FTL".

"Alright.. we need to find that lost Cerberus operative on Lorek anyways", Shepard replied.

"Hey Shepard, didn't know you enjoyed your cyanide! I'm not so sure about taking it along with your other daily vitamins.. just throwing it out there", Joker commented.

Shepard turned and looked at the back of Joker's chair.

"How about you Joker? How was Omega?", He asked.

Joker's chair swiveled around to face the commander and Miranda.

"Ohhh real great Shepard. Chakwas half carrying me almost everywhere, all those random people laughing at me.. real fun time", He told him sarcastically. "Actually, it was pretty fun despite that. At least I got to check out some of the places magazine stores... also, I managed to lose the doc in a crowd for a bit.. I headed into one of those dance club", He finished.

Shepard burst out laughing.

"Dancing? You? What did you do, the robot?", Shepard asked him.

"Nahh, didn't dance.. I wasn't in the mood to break my legs, to be honest", Joker said with a smirk. "Actually, I got to meet one of those Asari stri[pper women... private seat! Damn, it was an awesome show! She was the best shade of blue... not only that though, she was pretty nice to me surprisingly. Didn't laugh or anything!".

A happy dazed expression passed over Joker's face as he reminisced. Shepard allowed him a few moments, then snapped his fingers in Joker's face a couple times.

"Huh? What?", Joker asked in surprise."Oh..yeah, anyways.. well, we talked a bit, I told her the truth about how I'm the dashing, badass, beard wearing pilot of the Normandy, out on a suicide mission with a Spectre. She was pretty impressed, actually... I'm surprised she even believed me", he said proudly.

Shepard shook his head, Miranda smirked slightly.

"You never cease to impress me, Joker", Shepard teased.

"Psssh, comes with being as cool as I am", Joker bragged, not noticing Shepard's sarcasm. "Unfortunately... the doctor found me at that point.. insisted i come back to the ship, that the shore leave was over.. so damn humiliating, you have no idea. Luckily, she didn't seem to mind and I got her name and address on Omega, gave her my extranet address too, actually. Her name is 'Ayeria Thanoptis', apparently. Maybe if I survive this whole crazy thing, I'll go back and pay her a visit! She seemed really interested" Joker finished with a grin.

Shepard smiled and tilted his head slightly.

"So uh.. Joker, did she tell you how old she is?", Shepard asked.

Joker's happy look was replaced by a nervous one, as he scratched the back of his neck unconsciously.

"Oh... I uh, well...ahuh! 350 or something, ahuh!", Joker muttered evasively, trying to cover his words under a fake cough.

Shepard's eyes widened in delight.

"You may not know it Joker, but that's around the time Asari enter their maiden stage.. to settle down, start a family. I think she want's to pick you up or something Joker", Shepard said slyly.

Jokers eyes bulged slightly in surprise.

"Oh.. I that's.. woah!", He stammered.

Shepard turned to Miranda.

"Wonder if we're gonna see some feminine blue Joker's limping around one day... that would be crazy", Shepard said with a grin.

Miranda shook her head in amusement.

A moment passed, and Shepard continued.

"Thanks for everything Miranda, you can go back about your other duties now", He said gratefully.

"No problem commander", She replied. "I need to file some reports anyways".

With that, she turned on her heel and paced down the deck towards the elevator.

Shepard turned back to Joker, and motioned to EDI with a hand.

"Well, I should go. You two may resume your usual banter", He told them.

Before Joker could reply, his seat began spinning around frantically in a circle.

"Hey! What the hell? Not again! Cut it out EDI! I have to drive! I'm getting dizzy!", Joker complained.

"I can handle that at the moment Mr. Moreau", EDI replied. "Our rapport is very important.

"SHEPARD HELP!", Joker cried

Shepard shook his head and turned around. He proceeded down the deck to the elevator. Soon their arguing was out of earshot.

--

"So Tali, what did that taste like?", Kasumi asked, eying Tali's empty plate interestedly.

Tali looked down at it, after closing up the feeding tube inside her helmet.

"I'm not sure how to describe it.., there isn't a huge taste to it I guess. I don't really mind taste, as long as it's filling", She replied. Tali eyed Kasumi's cup of coffee and plate of half eaten ramen.

"What does that taste like?", She asked.

Kasumi shook her head.

"The coffee is ok, I don't mind it. The ramen is just as you'd expected from that Cerberus cook. Horrible.. slightly bitter tinge to it", She muttered. "My grandmother made the galaxies best ramen".

Tali opened her mouth to reply, when Miranda Lawson marched by their table towards her office. They looked up at her and she glanced back.

"Goto. Zorah", She acknowledged curtly.

Tali and Kasumi nodded back as she passed by, dissapearing out of view as her office door closed.

Kasumi looked back to Tali and they exchanged a look.

"She seems bitter", Kasumi commented thoughtfully.

Tali lowered her head.

"Yes, she's been shooting me dirty looks every so often when I walk by her. I think she wanted to be with Shepard or something", She replied quietly.

Kasumi inclined her head.

"Yes.. it's unfortunate there has to be some hostility.. but that will pass soon enough, I'm sure", She told her knowingly.

"I hope so", Tali answered wearily.

As Kasumi raised her glass to her lips, she spotted Commander Shepard round the corridor out of the corner of her eye. He quietly snuck up behind Tali's seat. Before Kasumi could say anything, Shepard placed his hands onto the front of Tali's visor, obscuring her vision.

"Guess who", Shepard said with a grin.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure. Could it be Legion?", Tali asked, smiling behind her mask.

Kasumi chuckled softly to herself.

"You're not the most stealthy person, Shepard", She told him.  
Shepard sat down next to Tali, took her hand into his and inclined his head.  
"Well, the master thief would know better then anyone", he agreed.

"So, what did the doctor say Shepard?", Tali asked him.

"I'm fine, no worries", he replied calmly.

Tali squeezed his had gently.

"Glad to hear", she said quietly.

Before Shepard could continue, Garrus turned from Gabby to Shepard's direction.

"I heard what happened, I should have remembered how some of those bartenders are, and told you. I met a lot of sick freaks like that during my time on Omega. What did you do to that bartender?", he asked Shepard.

"well.. I threw him around a bit, shot him in the gut... and force fed him his own poison", Shepard replied grimly.

Garrus smirked.

"Wish I could have seen it. I'm surprised Tali here didn't kill him first", He replied.

"I almost did, actually", Tali spoke up. "Shepard stopped me".

There was a brief silence, and Shepard spoke up.

"Anyways, we have an assignment in a few hours, while EDI is running an FTL diagnostic. There's a missing Cerberus agent on Lorek, we need to recover him", Shepard informed them then turned to Tali. "I'll need to make the preparations after breakfast".

Tali smiled.

"Until then, I'll be keeping your mind off of the mission", She replied.

"Sounds good to me", Shepard assured her. "I'll be right back, I need to get my food".

Shepard stood up from the table and headed towards the mess sergeant. As he walked, a thought came to mind.

I_'m sure nothing will go wrong... but I don't have a good feeling about that Reaper technology... I've seen enough of what the Reapers have done. Maybe I should leave a couple of team members behind on the Normandy when we head to Lorek, just to be safe..._

Shepard put aside his thoughts for the moment, and stepped into the line.

* * *

**Phew! there you all go. next one might take me a bit longer due to a couple distractions with gears of war 3 and FEAR 3 being announced recently, but don't worry, it wont take me away from this story =). Thanks for reading this long chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. The next one will be shorter. **


	11. Chapter 11: Departing the Normandy

**Heavywolfblade: Glad you liked it, i wasn't fully sure how to incorporate the VI at first, but then i got the idea lol. Yes, i thought Kasumi would make a good friend to Tali, based upon some of her quotes and whatnot.**

**XT Vengance: Thank you, yes lol sounds different.**

**AnimusFerrus: Thanks for the review, yes, perhaps the VI needs to make another appearance lol.**

**Nooneimportant: I appreciate the ideas, but i need to do the story the way i envision it. the whole paragon/renegade thing isn't exactly the way it is in the game. its a fanfiction. If how i envision it becomes mature rated in some parts, then that's the way it is. I'm not going to make the story filthy or anything, but i am going to make the story you like it though. and yes, I made a mistake calling it an FTL, i meant IFF**

**Lord Mandalore: Yeah, i know it isn't the best written story. not everyone can be perfect. But yes, thank you for the review. I've been improving a bit though. I'm glad to see though that you enjoy this story, and my Shepard's uniqueness. Im sure it seems odd that one moment he's all nice, then bursts into ruthless behavior depending on the circumstances. I did that to make him different, rather then all paragon or all renegade. he's both, depending on the situation. It makes him more human to experience both, rather then just one. =) thanks again, im glad you like my writing, ill keep at it  
**

**Sorry if the chapter releases start slowing down, and sorry this is shorter. I'm working on another story, for resident evil. also, i may possibly end up doing a humor story for mass effect 2. I'm still keeping at this story, don't worry. i love this story. It will change to a few different perspectives, next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Several hours later in the briefing room  
**

Commander Shepard stepped into the crowded briefing room, now in a full N7 armored combat suit, his weapons attached to his back.

Tali turned from her conversation with Kasumi and nodded to him. He smiled and nodded back.

All thirteen of his squad mates stopped chatting and turned to face him as he walked up to the front of the room.

"Alright everybody listen up. We have an assignment on Lorek, as you all know. We need to find a missing Cerberus operative. We should be gone a few hours, meanwhile, EDI will be uploading the Reaper IFF to the Normandy's system's", he informed them.

Head's nodded in acknowledgment all around the room.

"Now, Id like to leave a couple of the squad aboard the Normandy, you know, just to be careful. We all know what Reaper technology is capable of", He informed them.

There was a silence for a moment, then Legion spoke up.

"We concur. A logical idea Shepard commander", It commented.

Garrus nodded.

"Yeah, better safe then sorry. We both saw what Sovereign was capable of", He agreed.

"Thanks", Shepard replied.

"Who you gonna leave behind then Shepard?", Zaeed asked him.

Shepard pondered this for a moment.

_I should leave behind someone with tech ability's, and a biotic. It's a potent combination._

Shepard looked at his Tech crew members. Garrus, Tali and Legion.

_hmm.. lets see.._

"Legion? You remain aboard", Shepard told it. "Your tech expertise are the best".

Legion strapped it's pulse rifle onto its back and inclined its elongated head.

"Acknowledged, Shepard Commander", it replied.

"Who else Shepard?", Miranda spoke up curiously.

Shepard looked back at her, and then glanced briefly to Samara, Jack, Jacob and Thane.

After a few moments of considering it, he replied.

"Jack, you stay on the ship with Legion, alright?", He asked, turning to the small heavily tattooed woman on his immediate right.

Jack shrugged her shoulders, uncaring.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Why the fuck not? Not like I have anything better to do", She muttered to herself.

There were a few moments silence, then Shepard spoke again to the others.

"Alright, everybody else, take your gear down to the hangar and get to the shuttle. I'll come down and meet you in a bit", he told them.

The crew filed out of the briefing room. The door closed behind them, and Shepard turned back to Jack and Legion.

"You both can head back to your respective areas. Be on your guard, just in case", Shepard ordered.

"You got it boss man", Jack replied, snapping off a sarcastic salute.

She turned and left the briefing room, muttering to herself.

"Acknowledged", Legion told him, following after her.

--

**8 minutes later in the hangar**

Shepard stepped past the M-44 Hammerhead in its rack, and up to Miranda who was leaning against the side of the shuttle with her arm's crossed.

"Everyone is inside, and our gear is aboard Commander, we may depart now", She informed him.

"Alright then, let's get going", he replied.

They both turned and stepped up into the shuttle with the others, the door closed and locked behind them. It was rather crowded inside for the 12 of them to fit in

"Dibs on a seat!", Jacob told them. "I hate standing all day".

"Afraid you're too late, Taylor", Mordin told him from his seat. "Besides, should be used to standing at terminal all day".

"Give me some space Garrus", Grunt complained gruffly, standing in a corner. "Don't need a Turian cramped up beside me the whole way.

"Maybe you should go on a diet or something then", Garrus replied. "It's not exactly fun for me either".

"Why don't they make these things more roomy?", Kasumi wondered, sitting cross legged in her seat.

"This shuttle is standard regulation size", Miranda explained to her, wrapping a hand around a support on the roof. "Perhaps I should request another one from Cerberus".

"This is nothing", Zaeed piped up, waving a dismissive hand. "I remember this one time, me and a band of mercenaries had to-

"Spare us the boring tales Messani", Grunt muttered. "Maybe it's a good thing that Jack isn't here. Would probably get pissed at the confined space.

Samara and Thane were the only ones keeping quiet to themselves at their respective spots.

Tali walked over from where she stood beside Kasumi's seat, towards Shepard and took his hand into hers.

"I'd better protect you down there Shepard", She teased.

Shepard grinned as the Normandy's cargo doors opened, and the shuttle took off.

"Thanks, you could kick anyone's ass in the galaxy... mine included", He replied. "Sovereign could testify to that if it were still alive".

Tali giggled.

"Don't you ever forget that", She ordered.

The shuttle departed the Normandy's cargo hold, the ships doors shutting soon after.

Shepard walked over to the window nearest to them and watched the Normandy move out of view. Tali followed him over.

"You don't need to worry Shepard", Tali said encouragingly, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "The Normandy will be fine for a bit without you. Joker wont crash the ship".

Shepard smiled and nodded as the shuttle began it's jump.

"Yeah, I Know that you're right Tali", he replied, putting it out of his mind.

--

**One hour later, on the Normandy's bridge**

"I'm telling you EDI, your readings are completely off. It's radiation bleed, just white noise", Joker assured her as he approached his seat.

"Mr. Moreau, I have detected a signal embedded within the static. We are transmitting the Normandy's current position", EDI informed the helmsman urgently.

Joker sat down in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Transmitting? Who could we possibly be transmitting it to?"

Before EDI could reply, a huge sinisterly familiar shape appeared on the monitor, passing over the ship and stopping suddenly.

Joker raised his eyes to the monitor, and they bulged in fear.

"Oh shit! Not them!", He uttered. "We need to get the hell out of here!, Hang on!"

Joker began typing in a fury of commands on his station.

"Here we go! Eat my dust you insect bastards!", Joker said happily.

But there was no response from the Normandy's engines.

Joker stared at the monitor, dumbfounded.

"What the hell...

"Mr Moreau, propulsion systems are disabled. I have detected a virus inside the ship's computers", She informed him.

"The IFF had a virus? Damn it! Why didn't you scrub it?", Joker asked her frantically, burying his face in his hands.

"Ship's primary systems are now offline. Boarding crafts are latching onto the ship, and I'm viewing from the monitors. Collectors are swarming onto the ship as we speak. Our crew is arming to repel. We can still save the Normandy, Mr Moreau, but you must help me", She answered calmly.

Joker looked up and turned to her hologram.

"What do you need me to do?", he asked quickly.

She paused for a second, then replied.

"Give me the ship", she told him.

Joker's eyes widened again.

"What? Your insane! If you start singing daisy bell or something, I'm done!", He shouted.

"You must unlock my sealed databases and I can initiate the countermeasures. The maintenance shaft in the Mordin's lab will allow passage to the AI core. The main hall's are no longer safe Mr Moreau. The emergency floor lighting will help guide you", She informed him.

Joker shook his head in annoyance, and struggled to his feet.

He staggered slowly past the chair and stood in front of the first floor light near the airlock.

"Aw dammit... Shepard is going to break my arms over this", he muttered.

* * *

**There you go, a shorter chapter. the next one will take longer, i think it'll be pretty good. thanks for reading. hope you liked it.**


	12. Chapter 12: Intruders

**Blazar: I'm glad to see you're back and interested in my upcoming chapter, thanks for the review of the chapters. i liked writing the whole poisoning thing. I thought it a good idea to leave a couple squad-mates on the Normandy. I figured it'll add more to the chapter, overall, to have them aboard.**

**Nooneimportant: thanks for the review.**

**Heavywolfblade: Thanks, ya.. it was short.**

**bharned1: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Yeah, I'm a bit confused with F.E.A.R. 3, but i like that the point man is back, and Fettel. bit disappointing they revealed point mans face, but it'll probably turn out alright**

**Candle In The Night: Thanks for the review, yes, it was more of an interconnecting.. not too important.**

**Animus Ferrus: Thanks for the review, lol, i hope the way i write the battle is enjoyable.**

**GreasyKiwi: Thanks again for your review, I'm glad you like this so much.**

**deathunit100010: Thanks, i intend to keep at it, even if it takes awhile.**

**Sorry for how long it's taken.. I've been busy, etc, consumed in my other story. My picking of Jack and Legion will be reflected on in the story. The fight on the Normandy will lead to another subplot in the story that will be explored. lol, you have no idea how much I've wanted to type: 'He' for legion, rather than 'It', but couldn't for obvious reasons. Well, here you all go:  


* * *

**

Jack lay on her bed under the engineering deck. She was deep in bitter thoughts, twirling her pistol absent mindedly.

_Fuck... Shepard leaves me and that robot dude behind while their off killing some stupid bastards. Why the fuck couldn't I go along? Babysitting a damn ship isn't what I had in mind. I feel like crushing something.. this sucks._

Jack stopped twirling the gun and sat up, looking down at her boots.

_The people on this ship are pathetic. The only reason i haven't blown everyone to little pieces is because Shepard helped me.. I respect that. Few people ever do help. He sure prefers helping that Quarian more than anyone, though._

She stood up and began pacing back and forth across the deck.

_They better come back soon... I want to squash some more of those fucking insects we fought back on Horizon. That was fun._

Jack stopped, turned and sat back down on her bed.

_Maybe I should-_

Suddenly, There was a loud, yet muffled sound that echoed through the deck.

_What the hell was that? It came from the hangar._

Jack stood up again, holding her pistol.

She listened carefully. This time she could make out the treading of feet on the deck above.

"Who the fuck is making all that racket up there?", Jack called up loudly.

There was no reply. The patter of feet stopped. Then became louder, closer. They were approaching the staircase down to Jack's room.

On the deck above, Jack heard what sounded like a pistol firing, followed by a woman screaming on the engineering deck, and other muffled shouts. She snapped into focus and raised her weapon at the staircase.

"What the fuck is going on here?".

* * *

Legion stood upright, in it's usual spot on the far side of the AI core, listening to yeoman Kelly Chambers recount a portion of human history.

"You see, we would have become far too overpopulated, had we not discovered the Prothean ruins on Mars", She told It. "After that, we discovered the mass relays and began to use them".

Legion nodded it's large elongated head foreword.

"We have found that Organics tend to overpopulate and take up much more space then we synthetics do", Legion commented in it's usual monotonous voice. "We take up no physical space, apart from the platforms we possess".

Kelly uncrossed her slender arms.

"Yes", Kelly replied. "If we had only learned to keep our race from overpopulating and polluting the Earth, we wouldn't have so many people who just want to leave our home planet when they get older".

"The Creators, on the other hand, wish to have Rannoch, our mutual home world, back. We have found it interesting how some organic species treat the planets they originate from. The Drell, for example, overpopulated their planet. They surely would have become extinct, had the Hanar not found them. Or the Krogan, who damaged their own world in a self induced nuclear war", Legion responded. "They put unnecessary violence above all else. It seems likely this will change, with a new clan in the leadership role. In addition, the clan leader is a close friend of the Shepard Commander's".

Kelly nodded in agreement.

"I certainly hope Krogan saved the galaxy from the Rachni. It would be a shame for them to all die off. I love all species, the universe demands diversity", she replied.

"We concur. We also believe that all life must evolve along it's own path, rather then having other races achieve this for them", said Legion. "The process of social and technological evolution is as important as the ending result."

Kelly smiled at It.

"I'm positive that you're right about that Legion. You know, I also think-

Something impacted against the side of the ship, cutting her off in mid sentence. Legion's single optical scanner shot up to the door. It activated it's Omni-Tool in an instant, getting a ship read out.

"Something unknown has struck the Normandy's port side hull", Legion informed her.

Kelly's eyes widened fearfully.

"You don't think that it's the.. I have to get up to the command deck, we can talk later Legion", She told him quickly, turning and jogging across the room and out the automatically opening door.

Legion reached for the Geth pulse rifle strapped to it's back and removed it quickly.

"We shall go with you Kelly,Yeoman", It replied behind her. "Our firepower may prove necessary if the Collectors have boarded the ship".

"Alright, come on!", She replied, not slowing down to wait for it.

Legion followed after her, still somewhat behind.

Kelly jogged through the med bay and suddenly stopped as the door open.

She uttered a frightened scream as she caught sight of a group of tall humanoid shaped insect beings standing before her, each holding their strange rifles. Their multiple soulless, bright orange eyes staring at her.

Kelly turned on her heel to run back towards Legion, whom was now half way through the med bay, when she felt a hand grab onto the back of her uniform, pulling her backwards off her feet.

One of the Collector drones began dragging her across the cafeteria and towards the elevator.

"LEGION!", She screamed, struggling against it, slowing the creature down.

Legion raised It's pulse rifle to kill the Collector holding on to her, when three others moved in front, raising their own rifles and blocking the way.

Legion took cover beside the med bay door as they opened fire on the lab, rounds shredding equipment, the med bay window and several of the doctors monitors to pieces.

Legion could still detect Kelly's screams on it's audio channels.

_We have little time to reach her. We must hurry,_ Geth program 537 stated to the others.

_We concur_, Geth program 752 stated, as rounds tore into the corner beside the Geth platform.

A consensus was built among them at the speed of light.

Legion aimed it's pulse rifle around the corner, targeting the nearest Collector.

Several bolts of white searing hot plasma tore out of the rifle and struck the Collectors chest.

The bolts melted right through the creatures armored mid section, leaving several searing holes.

It flopped onto the deck, dropping it's rifle and convulsed slightly before dying.

Legion activated It's shield strength boost and a white glow covered it's entire frame. It rounded the corner, and the other two opened fire on it.

Rounds were absorbed by the powerfully boosted Kinetic Barriers, and Legion fired several more plasma bolts into each of them.

One bolt struck a Collector in the eyes, melting them instantly and burning a hole in it's head, killing it instantly

Legion targeted the other in the stomach and squeezed the trigger again.

The Collector's barriers took several more bolts, finally they collapsed.

Legion watched as it seemed to flash a brilliant light and rise off the floor and into the air in suspension. Bright orange light shot up all over it's entire body.

"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!", a loud menacing voice issued from the Collector.

It dropped back to the ground again, glowing all over it's body.

Legion aimed the pulse rifle at it, and let loose a hail of bolts.

The Collector simply walked closer towards Legion, seemingly as robotic as the Geth platform was, ignoring it's injuries and continuing to shoot at it.

"A GETH...MERE TOOLS OF OUR WILL! UNWORTHY!, The voice stated savagely.

Legion moved foreword as it's barriers depleted, swept a large three fingered hand at the glowing Collector and knocked the gun out of it's arms.

The Collector rifle sailed across the cafeteria, sliding across a table and falling to the ground.

Next, Legion grabbed it's arm and pushed it roughly into the table. It's applied force would have broken any other being's arm instantly.

The Collector attempted to swing it's other glowing powerful arm back furiously, but Legion was quicker and ducked to the side.

Legion raised the butt of it's rifle and struck the creature in the front of the head.

It's head reeled backwards from the incredible force. Legion repeated the brutal hits several more times before it stuck the pulse rifles barrel into it's hard stomach.

Legion squeezed the trigger and held it down.

Bolts tore into the creature, shredding it open. It couldn't withstand the constant damage, and Legion watched as it disintegrated into a cloud of black ashes.

The ashes fell down, settling on the deck and Legion's mass effect barriers recharged back to full strength.

Legion popped out the rifles empty heat sink and replaced it in a flash. It turned back towards the elevator and ran forewords. Kelly's screaming was still detected.

It ran around the corner, just as a crewman was thrown into a wall, knocked unconscious and dragged quickly into the open elevator by a Collector.

Five Collector drones stood inside the elevator, holding their rifles high. One was gripping onto a squirming Kelly, one holding the unconscious man, while another keyed the elevator control panel.

"LEGION! HELP!", Kelly screamed, noticing it's platform.

The two Collectors not doing anything leveled their weapons at Legion and fired

The elevator door began to close, but not before Legion snapped up the barrel of it's pulse rifle and targeted the Collector now typing quickly at the console with it's Omni-Tool.

A stream of accurate plasma bolts shot out of the weapon and struck the Collector in the back. The stench of scorched flesh was thick in the air, but Legion couldn't smell it.

A massive hole was burned through the Collector, and it dropped to the ground of the elevator. Legion targeted one of the Collectors firing at it and fired several shots into it just as the door closed.

The elevator began a slow descent downwards, with Kelly still screaming fearfully inside.

Legion moved in front of an elevator panel on right of the elevator door and knelt.

It activated it's own Omni-Tool and attempted to override the elevators descent to the engineering deck.

It typed rapidly, but whatever the Collector had been doing with it's Omni-tool, had been effective.

_We calculate insufficient time to stop the elevator. We should take the air ducts down to the engineering deck_, Geth program 117 stated.

A consensus was reached immediately, and the platform stood, preparing to double back to the AI core.

Before it could move, a man's voice spoke up behind it.

"Hey, Legion? Uh.. is that you 'Mr. Roboto'?"

Legion spun around quickly to see a bearded man wearing a cap, limping slowly towards the elevator.

Legion scanned the man with it's Omni tool.

"You are the Normandy's pilot, Jeffery 'Joker' Moreau", It stated.

"Yeah, no duh, obviously, standing right here", He muttered back. "I saw what happened to Chambers and Hawthorn, man."

"Affirmative. What is the current status of the crew on the Command deck?" Legion asked him.

Joker shook his head.

"The Collectors took them all.. it was a fucking Praetorian", He said bitterly.

"We assume you took the vents to get down here?", Legion inquired.

"Yeah, EDI wants me to head to the AI core and release Cerberus's shackles on her".

Legion nodded it's elongated head.

"Logical. She may take control of the ship from the Collectors", It told him. "Her restrictions have always been unfortunate".

"Could you help me to the Core?", Joker asked it. "I'm way too slow for this shit".

Legion moved to his side and placed an arm around his shoulders to support him.

"Ow! Watch the grip man!", Joker hissed painfully. "It's not like I'm a metal Terminator like you or something".

"Of course", Legion amended, loosening its hold slightly.

"There, thanks, don't need you breaking my arm. you lamp head", Joker muttered rubbing his shoulder. "Shepard will want to do that."

Legion helped him move around the corner and through the Cafeteria. They stepped into the med bay and kept going on towards the Core.

"The Collectors have taken control of engineering", they heard EDI's voice state.

"What the shit!", Joker exclaimed in shock.

When they reached the AI core, EDI shut and locked the automatic door behind them as Legion let go of Joker.

"Greattt. I'm going to end up getting all the blame for this", Joker muttered limping over to EDI's main console and began typing.

Legion remained beside the door, it's pulse rifle in both hands.

"Oh Joker forgot to turn of the overload, now I have to spend all my time computing Pi", Joker mimed sarcastically. "Miranda is going to be pissed off".

EDI's familiar hologram sprang up suddenly on the console.

"Thank you mister Moreau, I have access to most of the ship. Do not worry about operative Lawson. She will understand what has happened", EDI informed him.

Joker rolled his eyes sarcastically and scratched his beard.

"Yeah, sure", He muttered. "And I'm going to get a medal for saving the Normandy..-

"I need you to connect me into the engineering systems now", EDI interrupted calmly. "Once this is complete, then we can remove the Collectors from the ship".

Joker groaned in annoyance and rubbed his neck.

"You want me to go crawling in those damn vents again?", He asked bitterly.

"I enjoy the sight of humans on their knee's Mr. Moreau", EDI stated casually. "You should know that".

Joker's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at her hologram.

There was a long pause, and EDI spoke up again.

"That was a joke", She replied.

Joker nodded quickly, his eyes taking on a relieved look.

"Oh..right", He said dumbly, turning back to Legion, who turned it's head to face him.

"Legion can assist you greatly, Mr. Moreau. You needn't worry", EDI informed him.

"We concur", Legion agreed.

Joker turned over to face the armed Geth platform.

"Looks like we're going crawling through the air ducts... with aliens crawling all over the place... god it sounds like an old science fiction movie I saw", Joker told Legion sarcastically, walking over to the door, beside which a ladder in the floor led down to the vents.

"Acknowledged Moreau, Pilot ", Legion replied.

"It's Joker, man!", Joker complained.

"Correcting...Joker, pilot", Legion amended.

Joker started down the steel ladder carefully, and Legion followed suit.

"Be careful climbing man", Joker's voice called up to Legion. "If you miss a step and fall on me: I'm a goner. You probably weigh a ton or something"

"We do not make such mistakes", Legion assured him.

* * *

The deck was covered in various dead Collectors, sprawled over one another.

"DIE YOU UGLY FUCKERS! I WILL DESTROY YOU!", Jack shouted in a vicious rage at the reinforcement Collectors descending down the staircase.

A pair of Collectors went sailing into the wall as a shock wave smashed through them.

They crashed to the floor, and Jack raised her pistol and fired into each of their bodies several times, spilling fresh yellow blood all over the floor.

She targeted a trio and unleashed another biotic wave. They scattered, dropping like bowling pins.

She fired into each one of them and the pistol emptied and she discharged the spent heat sink.

"Shit!", Jack muttered, reaching for a new heat sink and popping it in.

Several bodies squirmed on the floor struggling to rise, and Jack ran over to them.

She growled ferociously from the bottom of her throat, rose the heel of her large dark boot and brought it down on top of the first ones head.

There was a crunch of bone against the floor and she repeated the gesture several times laughing as blood oozes out. Next, she she hit the remaining bodies with a biotic lift, throwing them against the wall again with deadly force.

She was breathing heavily now, warm rage coursing throughout her entire body as her chest rose and fell.

"YOU WANT SOME MORE?", Jack shouted up the stairs. "COME AND GET SOME OF THIS!"

There was silence on the deck above, suddenly followed by a clanging noise echoing through the vents above her bed.

Jack ran over to the small bed and aimed her weapon high at the vent shaft.

There was a muffled noise of pain and an angry retort, followed by a faint synthesized sounding voice.

"WHO THE FUCK IS UP THERE?", Jack shouted up. "ANSWER OR I'LL START SHOOTING!"

There was a moment of silence followed by a man's frightened voice.

"Easy Jack! Me and Legion are coming down!", it called to her.

Jack watched as the bearded human in a Cerberus uniform, crawled out the vent and descended carefully down the ladder to where she stood.

At the last rung, Joker jumped off the ladder, landing on one foot, nearly falling over.

"Shit!", He muttered, rubbing his leg. "That's going to leave a bruise".

There was clanking as the next figure descended the ladder and dropped.

The large metal humanoid figure stood upright, and the single light on the front of it's elongated head, spun, examining the small, barely clothed, heavily tattooed woman pointing a large pistol at it's dark frame.

"You are the human known as 'Jack' ", The Geth stated, searching the Normandy crew roster. "We haven't seen you, apart from meetings in the conference room for small amounts of time".

Jack snorted disbelievingly and lowered her pistol.

"Yeah, no shit. You must be the tin man Shepard picked up", She replied, rolling her eyes. "Haven't met you up close yet. Guess you have enough common sense not to piss me off by stopping by"

"We are Legion", Legion informed her, examining the unusual black composition on her eye lashes, the strange shaped ink covering the majority of her body. Legion extended it's long three fingered hand.

Jack's eyes widened slightly at this sudden unexpected gesture, then she shook her head.

"I don't have time for manners, scrap heap", Jack muttered. "Save it".

Legion glanced down at it's own hand for a second, and pulled it back to the pulse rifle.

Jack studied it's gray tinted, skeleton like frame for a few moments, noticing the large hole in it's chest. Her eyes stopped on the shoulder pad attached to it. 'N7' was etched on the pad in white.

_What the hell is that thing doing on there?_, Jack wondered. _Strange to see one of these metal dudes up close too.. even stranger that it hasn't shot me yet_

"We must proceed to the engineering deck", Legion informed her. "EDI shall take back the ship from the Collectors, in giving her access to the systems."

Jacks head snapped back up from examining it, eyes focusing on the light on the center of it's head.

"Fuck yeah, flashlight, sounds like a plan." Jack replied brusquely, cocking her pistol.

She turned to face Joker next who was still rubbing his leg.

"Hey, do me and the tin man here have to haul your crippled little body around or something?", She asked with a smirk. "You look like a gust of wind could knock you flat on your ass".

Joker folded his arms over his chest resentfully, looking back at them.

"Nah, if anything we should be keeping an eye on you, crazy lady", Joker replied with an amused look. "I'm surprised you haven't destroyed the ship yet. Shepard could have recruited someone less volatile".

Jack's eyes widened wildly and she stepped towards Joker, who cowered as the small woman approached, immediately regretting his words. A purple, glowing biotic field suddenly flashed around her.

"You glass boned little-

Legion, who was coming to understand the illogical actions emotional organics took, stepped up between them and held up a hand to Jack.

"This is unnecessary", It informed her. "Arguing will decrease unit efficiency. We must continue on now."

"Yes... that's a good idea, Legion", Joker's voice came gratefully from behind Legion's back.

Jack glared at Legion, and calmed herself with effort, the biotic glow slowly fading around her.

"Fine, I'll take the point", She replied bitterly, turning to face the staircase on their left. "I'd like to kill the slimy bastards up there anyways."

She raised her pistol and walked towards the stairs, followed closely by Legion, who's plasma rifle was at a ready position. Joker walked behind the armed pair.

When they got up the first staircase, Jack peaked around the corner and saw a trio of Collector drones standing beside one of the cryo pods they had brought aboard.

Rather than wait for them to leave, Jack rounded the corner, bared her sharp teeth, let out a blood lusting growl and hit the closest one with a Biotic lift.

A purple glow surrounded the creature as it hovered upside down in mid air.

Before she could make her next move, Legion stepped around the corner, stood at her side, and shot the hovering Collector with a burst of white plasma bolts.

The creature shuddered as the searing bolts struck it.

A trio of Collectors ran through the doors leading to the cargo bay, joining the remaining two beside the cryo pod. Legion raised it's rifle again, firing into their midst, careful not to hit the pod.

The Collectors returned fire upon Jack, the bullets striking her shields several times. She returned fire back with deadly precision, blasting a pair of them through the heads, their bodies crumpling to the deck.

Before she could target the remaining three, her shields began to lower. A final round struck them, breaking them with a sudden burst of noise.

_Shit!_, Jack thought frantically.

Before she could attempt to duck out of the way of the bullets, Legion activated it's shield boost, a white glow covering it's frame and moved in front of her, the shields absorbing the hail of fire at the same time it shot back.

Reacting quickly, the warm adrenaline seemingly slowing the world slightly around her, she took cover behind the Geth's large frame, popped out the heat sink and replaced it in one fluent motion.

She aimed her pistol around it's back and helped return fire. After a few moments, her shields glowed blue, recharged and she burst around Legions side.

She targeted the remaining trio with a biotic pull. They were lifted off the ground and moved towards the pair. Together, Legion and Jack finished them off with combined bursts of white hot plasma and pistol rounds.

The bodies stopped glowing and dropped to the floor in a pile. The yellow blood dripped down the staircase in a stream.

Jack smiled to herself in contentment at seeing the blood, glancing to Legion.

"That was fun", She commented, her heart racing thunderously. "I love mangling those fuckers into pieces".

Legion's optical lens spun quickly, staring at her. It didn't reply and moved up the stairs towards the cryo pod in the midst of replacing it's pulse rifle heat sink.

Jack merely stood watching it peer down at the pod. She was deep in interested thoughts, ignoring Joker, who stared at her confusedly as he walked past her, joining Legion up at the pod. Legion had activated it's omni-tool and was scanning it

_That tin man stepped in front of me, _she thought to herself._ Why the hell would it do that? I could handle it on my own. So what if some of the bullets had hit me? I could have taken them._

Jack walked up the stairs slowly towards them, still in thought.

_But still... if one of the bullets had hit me in the head... maybe it saved me._

Jack stopped in front of the cryo pod, next to Joker, and looked down. A familiar looking uniformed man lay inside, unconscious.

"Hey, it's Donnelly! The engineer!", Joker piped up loudly.

"The prick who was trying to chat me up awhile back", Jack muttered to herself. "Maybe we can just leave him in?"

Legion looked up from it's Omni-tool towards Joker.

"Correct, We will get him out of the pod", It replied, typing on the tool.

The long coffin shaped pod beeped. After a few moments of typing, the pod opened with a hiss of air.

Kenneth Donnelly lay unconscious, a large purplish bruise on his forehead. Legion reached down with it's long hands, grabbed him by the arms and easily pulled the limp figure upright as if he weighed nothing.

Donnelly was lifted from the pod, his boots dangling and touching the deck. Legion wrapped an arm around his shoulder to keep him upright as it supported him.

It turned quickly to face Joker.

"Joker, Pilot, are you able to hold onto the engineer while we continue through the door?", Legion's synthesized voice asked.

Joker nodded, stepped around the pod and grabbed Donnelly around the shoulder.

"Sure", He replied with a smirk. "At least I can brag to him that a brittle boned guy helped save his life, plus he owes me 125 credits for that last bet we made about the ship gossip.. think I'll up the price".

Legion turned back to the engineering door and held up the pulse rifle in it's hands.

"Be ready Jack, squad member", Legion told her. "We detect Collectors in Engineering".

Jack spit on the deck, stepped up beside Legion, who reactivated it's white glowing shield boost and raised the pistol again in both hands, a purple biotic field now emitting from around her.

Joker weakly supported the unconscious Donnelly and stepped back down the stairs, out of the line of fire.

"Alright, go ahead", Joker called up to them.

"Let's kick some ass", Jack told Legion simply.

Legion stepped towards the engineering door and it beeped, opening fully.

A dozen drones stood on the engineering deck, several of which were typing on the consoles of Tali's station along with Ken and Gabby's. A massive Scion stood still in the middle of the deck, three separate husk heads protruding out of it's bulging frame, theirs eyes glowing inhumanly blue. A single, glowing, skeleton like husk seemed to carry the entire frame.

At the beep of the door, they spun around, spotting the tall and short figures in the doorway.

The scaly drones moved quickly, turning from their computer stations and raising their Collector rifles sharply.

Jack stepped in front of Legion and let out a fearsome growl. She released a shock wave upon the group huddled around Tali's station. The biotic field shot up the floor towards them, its noise deafening.

Bodies flew through the air in separate directions, limbs breaking. Jack targeted the Drones at the opposite terminal and opened fire with her pistol. Legion took the distraction time to target the Scion that was turning slowly to face them.

Legion unleashed a flurry of plasma bolts, striking it's large back. It's armor like skin darkened seared upon impact, but took the rounds well.

Jack sent another wave, targeted at the Drones returning fire from the opposite terminal. Several rounds struck her shields, but they held up.

Again the drones flew apart like a group of bowling pins.

The Scion charged up it's own shock wave, sending it directly at the pair in the doorway.

Legion turned and in a split second, it had tackled Jack to the ground roughly, out of the waves path.

Jack grunted in pain under the heavy metal frame, but bit back an angry comment, as there was no time.

The deadly wave of energy passed out the door, smashing into the empty cryo pod and shattering it to pieces.

Jack and Legion stood up quickly, targeting the Scion. Together they unleashed waves of scorching plasma and pistol rounds upon it, targeting the three protruding heads as it began charging it's shock wave again.

The creature burned all over it's body and screeched out in pain, the sound traveling through the deck.

As the purple pulsating glow prepared to be unleashed again, the last heavy round in Jack's heat sink tore out the end of the pistols barrel, striking the main husk through the head.

The massive misshapen hulk dropped to the floor with a thud, blue liquid oozing out of the various wounds.

In unison, Jack and Legion popped out their respective heat sink's and reloaded again.

They targeted the Collectors writhing on the floor and opened up another hail of fire. Drones rising to their feet were instantly pushed back to the floor under the sheer force. The bodies squirmed under each impact.

Slimy, thick yellow blood oozed out of each of the bodies, splattering over most of the deck.

Legion and Jack stopped firing at once, the air thick with the disgusting stench of burnt flesh. Jack wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That pulse rifle of yours makes these bastards smell even worse", She muttered. "You should use something else"

Legion turned back to face her.

"We are best suited for this plasma rifle", It informed her logically. "And we do not 'Smell', as you do.. but we can detect the air signals"

"Yeah, no shit", Jack muttered uncaringly.

_This Organic appears slightly unstable, _Geth program 638 commented to the others.

_She is most interesting and behaves unique from the rest of the ship personnel,_ Geth program 745 stated._  
_

She turned back around to the open door and shouted to Joker.

"HEY CRIPPLE! IT'S ALL CLEAR IN HERE! GET YOUR ASS MOVING!", She shouted.

"Ya ya ya", Jokers voice came back, the echo of feet slowly ascending the staircase audible. "I'm coming.. just being careful not to fall and break my legs."

A figure limped into the door, supporting the unconscious man.

"Here!", Joker told Legion, pushing Donnelly towards the Geth.

"Acknowledged", Legion replied, reaching for Ken.

Legion held the man upright and watched as Joker stepped over the various Collector bodies and began typing furiously on Tali's station console.

EDI's calm voice filled the deck.

"Very good, Mr. Moreau", Her calm voice stated. "Now activate the drive and I will open the airlocks as we accelerate. All hostiles will be killed."

Joker looked up quickly in surprise.

"What? What about the rest of the crew?", he demanded, then looked back down, continuing to type in commands.

"Apart from Engineer Donnelly, They are all gone, Jeff. The Collectors have taken them aboard their vessel".

Joker hung his head bitterly.

"Shit", he muttered, finishing typing. "Goddamn insects.. we'll stop them all when Shepard get's back"

Joker stopped typing and turned back to Legion and Jack.

"Alright, I'm finished. Let's get into the core chamber now", Joker informed them.

Legion easily lifted Donnelly over it's shoulder with one hand and carried the unconscious body past the terminal and paced down the deck towards the Normandy's drive core. Jack followed after it closely, fingers clenching the grip of her pistol, with Joker limping behind them.

They entered the core room and Joker glanced up to the massive black core suspended before them, large amounts of glowing energy rippling off of it.

EDI's blue hologram sprung up on the monitor and she closed the large metal door behind them.

"Sealing the engine room", She stated to them.

Joker limped over to the dark button covered control panel and finished typing in commands.

The Massive black core started to glow, and Jack and Joker were forced to cover their eyes with a single hand.

"I have taken full control of the ship", EDI stated simply, activating the accelerators of the Normandy.

The core's hum was now almost deafening, and light seemed to fill the entire room.

"We're away", EDI commented.

Jack and Joker were suddenly thrown backwards to the floor of the metal deck as the Normandy shot foreword and jumped away from the massive Collector vessel. Legion stumbled slightly, but remained standing upright.

The brightness of the core slowly dissipated, and the hum returned to its steady pace.

"Purge is completed. I detect no other signs of life on the Normandy. Securing airlocks and cargo bay doors", EDI informed them.

Jack shook her head in annoyance at the abrupt fall, then standing upright next to Legion. Joker merely sat up slowly and put his face in his hands.

"Send a message to Shepard's shuttle, EDI. Tell him about what happened here", Joker muttered.

With that, Joker rose painfully from the deck, and sighed, shaking his head miserably.

"The message away", EDI replied, her calm voice now becoming concerned. "Are you ok, Jeff?"

Joker lowered his head and stared at the cold metal floor. After a few moments, he turned away from the control panel and began limping off the deck.

"No. I'm not. But thanks for asking.", He replied quietly, and, not looking back, added. "I'll be on the bridge Legion, Jack".

Jack and Legion watched him walk down the blood stained deck, disappear around the corner and heard the beep of the engineering doors as it opened and shut a few seconds later.

"Shepard will want you both up in the briefing room when he returns with the others, along with engineer Donnelly if he is up for it", EDI informed them quietly, her hologram dissipating back into the console.

Jack turned over to the Geth platform supporting the unconscious crewman and cocked her head slightly.

"Shepard will probably be pissed, what do you think about all this shit, Iron Man?", She asked quizzically.

The little bright optical lense on it's head spun a couple times, surveying her facial expression and stopped abruptly.

"We conclude based on what we know of him, that Shepard, Commander won't be angry with the Joker, pilot", It replied". "No one is to blame for this Collector attack".

Jack let out a sarcastic laugh and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, sure, I bet a hundred credits you're wrong", She replied.

Legion's optical lense spun again. "We do not partake in gambling", It responded simply. "We do not require credits".

An annoyed look crossed Jack's face and she unfolded her arms.

"I know that, shit, lighten up a bit man, you act more stiff then that metal you're made of", Jack informed it.

Legion paused for a moment, considering this and reaching a consensus.

"We will attempt to..'Lighten up', to use your phrase, and converse better with Organics. We have been learning to converse, but require more practice", Legion's monotonous voice replied. Then, it hefted Donnelly over it's shoulder again and began pacing slowly down the deck. "If you will excuse us, we must take the Donnelly, engineer, to the medical bay."

Jack watched as it paced down the deck, and just before it was out of sight, Jack had a thought and went for it.

_Oh what the fuck, Jack. May as well.  
_

"Hey! Tin man, hold up a second!", Jack called down the deck at it, taking a single step foreword.

Legion stopped at the far end of the deck and turned back around to face her.

"You did alright back there, with that weapon, you know", Jack commented brusquely. "Not as good as me of course, but I think you'll do around here".

Legion stared at her and inclined it's head.

"We thank you, Jack", It replied in it's lifeless voice, motioning back to her with a hand. "Your biotic ability's are more skilled then any organic we've encountered thus far, and we find you to be an interesting being".

Jack's face remained neutral at the compliment as shook her head slowly and she waved a small hand for it to leave.

"Whatever, just take that wimp to sick bay, scrap heap", She muttered back to it. "I'll be up at the briefing room in a bit.

"Acknowledged".

Legion turned on it's heel and continued down the deck. When Jack heard the solid door beep open and close, she turned back and stared up at the drive core.

If anyone were present with her, they would be able to see a faint interested, unusual smile pass over her bright red lips, ever so briefly and then vanish.

* * *

**Massive chapter, taken me so long to do, hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, again, any reviews are appreciated =)**


End file.
